Please Don't Go
by Arizt Knight
Summary: ¿Qué son de esas amistades que cambian por amor? ¿Qué son de esas oportunidades que se pierden al no decir nada? ¿Qué son de todos esos momentos y malas decisiones? ¿Qué harás cuando lo hayas perdido? Cuando le hayas perdido… No te vayas… Kardia&Degel. AU... YAOI! Denle una oportunidad a este fic! x33 y recibiran galletitas!
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Sé que aun debo de actualizar **Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Cuidar de Ti** y **Esclavo de Tu Amor**. Bueno ya casi termino el capítulo del primer fic mientras que del otro, aun me faltan muchas partes ya que el capítulo será más largo que el anterior, pues también aclarare algunas dudas con respecto a si Aeneas es o no el padre de los hermanos Verseau. xD Pero bueno, la cosa es que me puse a escuchar una canción y las ideas llegaron a mi mente en un BOOM! Y ya no pude detenerme o dejar esto ir, la canción que me inspiro es esta케이윌 ( ) - 이러지마 제발 (Please don't...) …Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo con esta historia nueva que solo tendrá máximo 3 capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya TLC pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Y bueno, yo solo los he usado meramente para escribir esta linda historia xD ...asi que,... disfruten del primer cap!~

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

* * *

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Es increíble como los hilos del destino juegan con nosotros, ¿verdad? Juntar a dos personas totalmente opuestas para que se conociesen es irónico. Tú, siendo alguien de sangre caliente, totalmente alegre, jovial, extrovertido y muy impulsivo mientras que yo; yo soy todo lo contrario a ti. Siempre he sido alguien tranquilo, frio para algunos, alguien a quien nunca le ha gustado tener tanto tacto con las demás personas, siempre manteniéndome aislado en el mundo de la literatura. Qué triste. Quizás es por eso que no tengo muchas amistades, pero me conformo con las pocas que tengo. Al menos ellos saben cómo soy, al menos, al menos ellos siguen a mi lado y me aceptan tal cual soy.

Aun lo recuerdo muy bien, apenas iba a empezar cuarto grado y me encontraba nervioso. No era para menos, país nuevo, casa nueva, escuela nueva. Pero a pesar de todo no lo aparentaba, cualquiera que me viese diría que estaba tan fresco ¿cómo una lechuga? Sí, creo que es así como se dice.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Era un lunes por la mañana y como cada día se había levantado temprano justo antes de que la alarma sonara. El pequeño de largas hebras verdosas se sentó sobre el filo de la cama y soltó un suspiro, justamente hoy debía de empezar su primer día en la primaria Ikaria. Debía admitirlo, se encontraba muy nervioso a tal punto que pensaba hacerse el enfermo para no ir.

– **Degel, cariño, ¿ya estas despierto?** – El pequeño Degel suspiro derrotado al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su tía, aquella amable mujer que se había hecho cargo de él, cuándo Krest, su "madre" murió en medio del parto; y su padre, bueno, nunca le conoció. Pero según su tía, Aeneas era un buen hombre que amaba demasiado a Krest pero por motivos de su familia, el griego no pudo permanecer al lado de ellos. La familia Skorpió eran personas de temer.

– **Si tía** – La mirada violeta del pequeño se encontró con las gemas de su tía, quien ahora se encontraba bajo el dintel de la puerta y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella bella dama sonrío aún más al ver a su pequeño sobrino con los cabellos alborotados – **Vamos, ve a darte una ducha y luego bajas a desayunar. Recuerda que no debes perderte tu primer día de clase** –

El menor asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cama tomando de paso su toalla y ropa interior, para luego encerrarse en el baño. Garnet negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a hacer la cama. No sabía porque pero se encontraba ansiosa, negó nuevamente con la cabeza. Era Degel quien iría a la escuela pero ella no podía evitarlo. Por un momento tomo uno de las almohadas y la apretó contra su pecho. Podía sentirlo, era como una enorme emoción. Era como si algo grande fuera a pasar. Sus ojos tal cuales amatistas se enfocaron en un portarretratos que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

En la foto se encontraban dos personas posando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, a excepción del más joven, quien solo lo hacía de forma sutil. Uno de ellos era Aeneas. Aquel hombre de buen porte y de piel ligeramente bronceada, tenía el cabello largo y ondulados, rubio. De nacionalidad griega y con un par de ojos color zafiro que podían intimidar a cualquiera. Mientras que el más joven era Krest, a excepción de Aeneas, Krest era más petiso, piel blanca, demasiado blanca, de cuerpo esbelto, cabellos de un tono castaño rojizo y ojos de un bello tono aguamarina.

Aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados eran los padres de Degel. Garnet sonrío ante el recuerdo mientras tomaba el portarretratos con cuidad y paseaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre el rostro de su hermano. De fondo se podía escuchar el ruido del agua caer, suspiro tranquila al darse cuenta de que por fin su sobrino se había dignado a bañarse. Mientras observaba la imagen de su hermano no pudo evitar preguntarse, por qué Degel nunca había tenido parecido a ellos. Aunque bueno, Degel había sacado aquella misma piel lechosa que su madre, al igual que esa gran belleza y elegancia que les caracterizaba; así como esa tenacidad y perseverancia que caracterizaba al rubio.

Nuevamente volvió a dejar el portarretrato en su lugar y termino de organizar la cama, para ese entonces escucho el sonido de la regadera cerrarse y salió de la habitación para dejar que su sobrino terminara de arreglarse. La casa en la que ambos vivían era simple, al menos la planta de arriba en la que ellos vivían mientras que la planta de abajo servía como un pequeño café. Desde que Garnet abrió aquel pequeño local, este se había hecho famoso por los incontables platillos que la joven dama preparaba, los que más destacaban eran aquellos postres que se habían hecho muy famosos entre los pequeños

Sin más ni más cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue a la pequeña cocina a preparar un desayuno para ambos. Por otro lado el pequeño Degel salió del baño cubierto con una bata blanca mientras que con una toalla celeste trataba de secar sus largos cabellos verdosos. El menor suspiro derrotado ya una vez sentado sobre la cama bufo molesto. Vio de reojo su uniforme perfectamente doblado sobre la silla al lado del escritorio. ¡No quería ir!

Con pesadez volvió a levantarse y se despojó de la bata para comenzar a vestirse. Primero se fue colocando su ropa interior, seguido de los calcetines blancos, el pantalón negro y bien planchado. Sonrió levemente al ver el esfuerzo que su tía había hecho para planchar bien los dobladillos del pantalón; no podía hacerle eso, perderse su primer día solo porque los nervios lo mataban. Ya más animado se fue colocando la camisa blanca y de mangas cortas y de cuello. Ya dejando de ultimo la corbata a rayas negras con celeste y el suéter negro. ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido crear aquel uniforme?

– **Más que uniforme esto parece la vestimenta para asistir a un funeral –** Negó con la cabeza y se fue a colocar los zapatos negros también, tomo su mochila junto con la corbata y suéter y salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina, donde ya lo esperaba su tía con un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno del cual ambos disfrutaban mientras hablaban sobre cosas triviales.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El pequeño Degel iba agarrado de la mano por su tía Garnet, quien se había encaprichado por llevar a su sobrino a la escuela. La mujer de cabellera castaña rojiza lucia radiante, más radiante que su sobrino quien solo se dejaba arrastrar como un simple muñeco.

 **–** **Vamos pequeño, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?** –Los violeta del menor se encontraron con las aguamarinas de su tía. La mujer se puso a la altura del pequeño y lo tomo de los hombros para regalarle su mejor sonrisa **–Sé que es tu primer día pero no estés nervioso, piensa en que harás mucho amiguitos. Eres un niño muy bello e inteligente, ya verás que todo saldrá bien**

El menor asintió ya más animado y ambos volvieron a encaminarse de nuevo a la entrada de la escuela, donde un docente se encontraba recibiendo a los alumnos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Garnet volvió a ponerse a la altura de su sobrino para darle un abrazo y darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla. El menor entro ya más tranquilo a las instalaciones siendo recibido por aquel docente que le sonreía y le indicaba a donde debía ir. Según el mayor, tenía que dirigirse primero a la oficina del director Sage. Así mismo se dirigió a la oficina del rector, viendo en el proceso a todos los demás estudiantes reunidos en grupitos mientras hablaban antes de que las clases dieran inicio. Una vez llegado a su destino, toco tres veces para anunciarse.

 **–** **Uh, disculpe…**

 **–** **Oh, sí, pasa, pasa pequeño** –El menor hizo lo que el adulto hizo y con timidez fue entrando a la oficina mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si **– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

Degel pudo darse cuenta de que el director era un hombre mayor, de largos cabellos albinos y atados en una coleta y mirada verdosa. El mayor se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio y con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa mientras observaba al pequeño de hebras verdosas mirarle con cierta timidez.

 **–** **Yo… venía a entregarle esto…** -Suspiro hondo y recordando las palabras de su tía. El mayor solo observo al jovencito con una sonrisa mientras le miraba sacar una carpeta con documentos de su mochila y se los entregaba **– Mi tía Garnet me dijo que debía entregarle esto**

 **–** **Oh, sí. Así que Degel Verseau** –El menor asintió cohibido y abrazándose a sí mismo **–Vamos pequeño, no estés nervioso y toma asiento** –Índico mientras señalaba una de las sillas que se encontraba frente a él, y el pequeño hizo lo que le habían dicho.

Nuevamente Sage volvió a sonreír para luego enfocar la mirada sobre los documentos que tenía enfrente. Por lo que estos decían, Degel era un niño de nueve años y de procedencia francesa, y se encontraba viviendo con su tía Garnet Verseau. Mientras seguía revisando los documentos, su mirada se desviaba un poco hacia el pequeño que jugaba nervioso con sus manos o con los mechones de su cabello en silencio. Se sorprendió un poco, pues por lo general los chicos eran muy hiperactivos y no podían estarse quietos en el mismo lugar por más de un minuto, pero cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada sobre los documentos, se sorprendió al ver la boleta de calificaciones. Todas las notas eran perfectas además de los comentarios escritos por los maestros y director de la antigua escuela a la que iba, hablaban maravillas de ese pequeño que ahora tenía enfrente.

 **–** **Bien, todo se encuentra en orden** –Sage dejo los documentos sobre su escritorio y se levantó para indicar al pequeño a que le imitara – **Vamos, te llevare a tu salón**

Y dicho y hecho ambos salieron de la oficina hacia el salón del menor, en el recorrido el director Sage le fue indicando algunas cosas así como también el que le asignaría a alguien para que le mostrase las instalaciones de la escuela. Degel solo se mantuvo en silencio y atento a cada palabra y a los salones a su alrededor, memorizando el camino a la que sería su aula.

– **Aquí es, tu salón será el 4ª –** El pequeño dio un suspiro hondo mientras el mayor daba unos cuantos toques contra la puerta para luego abrirla. El maestro entonces detuvo la clase y volteo a ver a los recién llegados – **Maestro Andreas, lamento la interrupción**

 **–** **Director Sage, no, no tiene por qué disculparse por favor pase adelante** –El director agradeció con un gesto y entro al salón acompañado con el pequeño peli verde. Lo que nadie noto en ese instante fue un par de ojos como los zafiros que miraban con gran atención al pequeño junto con el rector de la institución. Los ojos de ese pequeño no podían dejar de verlo. No a ese otro niño de larga cabellera verdosa, ojos violetas y de piel blanca. ¡Por Zeus! Si la escuela no fuera solo para chicos, juraría que aquel niño era una niña.

– **Muy buenos días a todos alumnos** –Los menores se levantaron de su asiento en forma de respeto hacia el docente – **Les vengo a hacer el honor de presentarles al que será su nuevo compañero, Degel…** -El pequeño dio un pequeño respingo, cosa que logro sacarle una pequeña risilla al otro niño que le observaba desde los asientos de atrás **– Él es Degel Verseau y viene de Francia, por favor, sean amables con él. Degel, ¿tienes algunas palabras que decir a tus nuevos compañeros?**

 **–** **Mi nombre es Degel Verseau y… Espero que nos llevemos muy bien… -** El menor se había parado enfrente de sus compañeros y había hecho una leve reverencia mientras se presentaba. Atrayendo la atención de varios y murmurando como aquel chico competía con la belleza de otros niños, _Albafica_ y _Asmita._ Aunque los mencionados parecieron hacer oídos sordos y fueron los primeros en presentarse amablemente con su nuevo compañero.

– **Bienvenido Degel, yo me llamo Asmita Naik y soy el Presidente estudiantil –** El joven de largas hebras rubias se acercó hasta el otro para tenderle la mano, aun lado de él se encontraba otro jovencito de largos cabellos celestes atados en una coleta. Degel vio con cierta timidez a ambos pero aun así correspondió al apretón de manos del rubio.

– **Y él es Albafica Fiskarna, el Vice-Presiente –Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, Degel… -** El director Sage vio como aquellos dos alumnos habían sido los primeros en acercarse al nuevo. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que Degel ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo y empezaba a interactuar.

 **–** **Bien pequeños, que tengan un día muy productivo** –Todos los alumnos y el maestro asintieron y vieron partir al director de regreso a su oficina. Mientras tanto y al ser el primer día las presentaciones habían terminado en el salón y el maestro Andreas decidió darles parte de la clase para que se conocieran entre ellos, además de que había sido a pedido del director antes de irse.

Varios alumnos se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al nuevo a hacerle algunas preguntas. Los siguientes en acercarse fueron Shion Ariani y Dohko Libra, ambos mejores amigos y miembros del club de literatura al igual que Asmita y Albafica. Shion era un joven de larga cabellera verde clara, casi tirando a rubio. Sus ojos eran de un color amatista y su piel era muy blanca, mientras que Dohko era todo lo contrario a su amigo. El chino tenía ojos esmeraldas, su piel era ligeramente tostada y sus cabellos eran cortos y color chocolate. Los siguientes en presentarse fueron el dúo problemático, los gemelos Aspros y Defteros Gemini. Ambos hermanos eran iguales; su cabellera larga era de un tono añil, sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda intenso, la única diferencia era que Defteros era más moreno que Aspros. Fue ahí cuando Sísifo Sagitta y su primo, Regulus Léo̱n.

El mayor de los griegos se acercó a Degel para informarle que debía de tener cuidado con el dúo problemático, en especial con el psicópata de Aspros. El siguiente en presentarse fue El Cid, un muchacho de tez un poco morena, cabellos color ébano y cortos, ojos griseárseos y con expresión seria. El único que seguía sin presentarse o siquiera acercarse era un moreno de largos y ondulados cabellos azules y de ojos índigo. El moreno se encontraba aun sentado sobre el ultimo asiento de la fila y contemplando al nuevo. Sentía curiosidad por ir a hablar con ese niño pero no se movía, no cuando todos los demás acaparaban la atención del nuevo. Eso le era molesto. Inclusive el estirado de El Cid hablaba con él, o el otro, el mastodonte de Hasgardo había logrado sacarle más de una sonrisa junto con el maniático de Valentino.

– **Agh, maldito mafioso…** –Murmuro entre dientes e irguió la espalda. No sabía porque pero aquel chico lo había dejado inquieto, tanto así que ni tan siquiera podía dejar de verlo. ¡Eso era molesto! Inclusive dio gracias a que el maestro Andreas acabara con aquella tortura y mandara a todos a sus asientos para empezar la clase, podía sonar loco pero prefería estar en clases que estar viendo tanto a aquel chico.

– **Bien amm… Degel, ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas junto a Kardia?** –Inmediatamente el peli azul dio un respingo cuando escucho mención de su nombre e inmediatamente volteo a ver al docente que le señalaba con el dedo índice, indicándole al peli verde el asiento vacío que se encontraba junto al griego.

– **Uhm… está bien** –Asintió levemente con la cabeza, aun algo dudativo a medida que se acercaba al que sería su asiento permanente. Kardia decidió hacerse el indiferente mientras miraba al otro caminar hacia donde el, bueno, no hacia donde el pero si hacia el asiento libre a su derecha.

– **Huele bien…** –Murmuro quedamente y arrepintiéndose a los instantes, pues Degel le había escuchado y todo su rostro se había puesto de un rojo intenso. Por otro lado, Kardia le miraba sin entender. El peli azul no se había dado cuenta de su error y ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro, sino hasta que Degel hizo una leve reverencia y murmuro un pequeño **_"gracias"_** cuando el moreno capto y termino sonrojándose un poco, aunque esto no lo noto Degel pues el griego termino volteándose hacia la ventana. Sintiéndose avergonzado por aquel gran desliz de su parte, nunca a sus diez años de vida se había sentido tan nervioso y tonto por hacer el ridículo. Y eso que era un experto en el tema y le importaba poco lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero con aquel chico había sido distinto.

Cuando vio ese tierno sonrojo en las mejillas del galo sintió que sus mejillas también ardieron y su corazón empezó a latir de forma loca, muy loca. Era como en esas veces que iba de casa en casa tocando el timbre para luego salir corriendo. Por otro lado la mente del pequeño francés era todo un caos, desde hacía ratos había sentido la mirada penetrante de aquel chico peli azul en su persona. Más de una vez se preguntó mentalmente porque el griego no se había acercado o algo así. Inclusive los demás se extrañaron, a lo que Degel pregunto y el dúo problemático se encargaron de contarle un poco del griego. Por lo que le dijeron, el nombre del peli azul era Kardia Skorpió y era el hijo mayor de una familia de clase alta, era muy bueno en los deportes y aunque no lo pareciera, era bueno en clases eso y que era el payaso del salón. Por un momento llego a pensar que Kardia al ser hijo de una buena familia, era de esas personas a los que no les agradan los inmigrantes pero cuando escucho ese susurro, sintió que no era así.

– **Gracias…** -Murmuro quedamente y tomo asiento, dejando su mochila aun lado. El peli azul no dijo nada y solo se quedó viendo hacia la ventana la mayor parte de la clase, aunque en breves momentos podía sentir como el otro se le quedaba viendo y cuando intentaba verle Kardia volvía la vista a la ventana o fingía leer su libro de historia.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los días continuaron con normalidad y con ellos Degel se fue adaptando a su nueva vida en aquel colegio. Se sintió feliz por lograr congeniar con los demás, inclusive su tía Garnet había visto el gran cambio en su sobrino y eso le alegraba. El pequeño francés de nueve anos había logrado llevarse bien con Asmita y Albafica, quienes ahora eran sus mejores amigos. El trio de amigos se reunía en la cafetería de la tía del galo para pasarla bien mientras hacían las tareas, algunas veces se les unían los gemelos o inclusive todo el grupo del salón. El único con quien casi no había logrado entablar una plática había sido con Kardia.

Con el pasar de las semanas se vino a dar cuenta de que todas las cosas que debían del peli azul, eran verdad. Era molesto, un impertinente, burlón, egoísta y muchísimas cosas más. No lo entendía, los primeros días el griego no hacia sido así pero con el pasar el moreno empezó a actuar distinto y a jugarle bromas de mal gusto. Desde que le conoció sabía que el moreno era esa clase de chicos, pero nunca imagino que el terminaría siendo el único blanco para él. ¿Tanto le odiaba?

 **–** **Quizás es algo más…** -Dijo Asmita mientras bebía su batido de fresa. Albafica solo le vio con una ceja alzada y siguió comiendo de su tarta de fresa.

 **–** **¿A qué te refieres?** –Pregunto curioso y sin despegar la mirada de su cuaderno de matemáticas. Por alguna extraña razón estaban viendo ecuaciones y eso le molestaba, no es que fuera malo en matemáticas, es solo que en ese momento no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquel chico tan molesto.

 **–** **No lo sé…** **Pero es extraño** –Hizo una pausa mientras terminaba lo último que quedaba de su bebida, en ese entonces Albafica limpio los restos de crema que habían quedado en su boca con una servilleta blanca.

 **–** **A lo que Asmita se refiere, es que Kardia debe tener un motivo oculto para que actué de esa forma** –Ahora si las cosas se iban poniendo más confusas para el galo. ¿Acaso podía haber un motivo oculto tras otro motivo para que el otro actuase así con él?

Acabada la merienda ninguno de los tres volvió a hacer mención del asunto y decidieron ponerse a terminar las tareas del día, además de que debían de hacer un repaso para el examen de historia que tendrían mañana. Mientras tanto en un barrio para personas de buena familia, por así decirlo. El joven Skorpió se encontraba encerrado en su habitación y con la mirada en el techo mientras descansaba en su enorme cama.

Sentía que su cabeza iría a explotar en cualquier momento, ya llevaba al menos dos horas pensando en cómo debería actuar mañana para con el galo. Pero sin importar cuanto pensase sabía que terminaría arruinándolo como siempre. El no odiaba a Degel ni nada de eso y ya estaba cansado de que los demás anduvieran murmurando esas cosas a sus espaldas.

 **–** **Maldición…** –Mascullo molesto consigo mismo y arrojo una de sus almohadas contra la pared. No importaba en que pensase para acercarse al otro, sabía que siempre lo terminaría arruinando con alguna de sus bromas o palabras mordaces.

Bufo nuevamente y se sentó en posición de indio sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados. No sabía porque pero, quería acercarse a Degel. Quería saber que se sentía hablar con aquel chico de largos cabellos y con ese aroma dulce que siempre se cargaba, olía a… a… manzanas. ¡Si! Eran manzanas. Además, era alguien muy lindo e inteligente, quizás pudiera ayudarle con matemáticas, la única clase en la que si era pésimo. Rio ante esto último y soltó un suspiro, esta vez dejando toda clase de bromas. No sabía porque pero siempre que estaba junto al peli verde no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque fuera de reojo pero lo hacía.

 **–** **Degel… –** Murmuro a la nada de su habitación y acostándose de nuevo, ansiando que un nuevo día llegase y tuviera la oportunidad de hablar bien con el otro. Con aquel pensamiento termino quedándose dormido y con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, preguntándose entre sueños porque le importaba tanto el estar con Degel.

Aún era joven, ambos lo eran. El apenas tenía diez y Degel solo nueve. Uno era un testarudo bromista y el otro un orgulloso y tímido a la vez. Y aunque no compartieran mucho, aun así una gran curiosidad por conocer al otro les carcomía y las ansias aumentaban en ambos. Quien sabe, quizás y las cosas podían cambiar un poco.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones de último momento:**

Estas solo son algunas aclaraciones en cuanto a las edades. Uhmmm

Aspros, Defteros, El Cid, Sísifo, Valentino, son los mayores del grupo y por lo tanto tienen 11 años

Dohko, Kardia, Hasgardo. Tienen 10 años

Asmita, Degel, Albafica, Shion y Regulus tiene 9 años


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse L Black:** Hola, hola! Esto… jajaja esto, descuida xD que mi otro fic seguirá hasta el final y bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado este… Estará corto x3 pero no podía dejarlo asi como así! Tenía que publicarlo!

 **Pequebalam:** Hola! Uh, en cuanto a las edades y eso, pues… La verdad solo recordé algo que me paso a esa edad (la edad que tiene Camus) cuando estaba cursando cuarto grado c: mientras que la otra persona tenía la misma edad que Kardia c: y bueno, sí, un amor infantil Wah… será un fic corto.

P.D.: Me disculpo si encuentran algun error/horror e.e

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente Kardia se levantó con muchísimos más ánimos, por alguna extraña razón sentía que hoy sería un día diferente. Con esos mismos ánimos se dirigió al baño de su habitación y en el camino de deshizo de sus ropas, dejándolas regadas por todos lados. Hoy no quería ser el típico niño ordenado en casa, además, ya Lucia se encargaría de arreglar su habitación.

Mientras entraba a la ducha sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando a medida que el agua tibia caía en él. Su larga melena se fue pegando de lleno en su espalda, así como los flequillos en su frente. A los minutos cerro el grifo y salió de la ducha enrollándose una toalla verde claro a la cintura. Vio con desgano el uniforme que descansaba sobre la silla de su escritorio, siempre impecable y bien planchado.

– **Rayos… -** Se fue a echar de nuevo sobre la cama, importándole poco que las sabanas se mojaran. Odiaba usar uniforme, en especial aquella molesta corbata que le cortaba la respiración.

Con aquellos pensamientos abandono su lecho y continúo con su rutina diaria, secando su cuerpo con aquella toalla, en especial su melena ondulada que era la que más tiempo se llevaba. Al cabo de unos diez minutos ya se encontraba luciendo más o menos decente, el único problema era aquella corbata con la que se encontraba batallando.

Después de una épica batalla para colocarse la corbata, algunos tropezones y caídas, se encontraba preparado para ir a desayunar algo. No se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrar su desayuno sobre la mesa de la cocina, los del personal le saludaron como siempre. Era normal para el comer solo y algunas veces en compañía de los del personal de la casa, por lo general su madre, Helena Skorpió, así como su abuelo, Alexander Skorpió.

Usualmente los amos de la casa, preferían disfrutar sus comidas en otros lugares y en compañía de personas de la alta alcurnia. Kardia detestaba eso, detestaba las apariencias y la etiqueta. Después de un nutritivo desayuno por parte de su nana, el peli azul se dirigió a la escuela, se encontraba ansioso y a cada paso que daba la ansiedad solo aumentaba. Como siempre saludo a los gemelos Aspros y Defteros, que se encontraban platicando cerca de la entrada de la escuela, seguro le estaban esperando. Ambos gemelos eran sus amigos y compañeros de travesuras sin fin.

 **–** **Je, ¿Y eso que te encuentras tan emocionado, Kardia?** –Pregunto el mayor de los peli azules.

 **–** **Jah, ¿de qué hablas Aspros? –** Inquirió el menor.

 **–** **Es solo que… es raro verte así de sonriente** –Respondió el gemelo menor con una pequeña sonrisa– **¿Qué estas tramando?**

 **–** **¿Acaso mi felicidad no se puede deber a otra cosa que no sea una travesura mía? –** Ambos gemelos vieron al griego y luego se vieron entre si para al final reír entre los tres. Comúnmente cada vez que Kardia se presentaba así de radiante, era porque tenía alguna travesura en mente, por eso mismo era que los gemelos no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa– **Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos al salón**

 **–** **¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Kardia? –** Los griegos mayores se encontraban asustados, esta era la primera vez que el otro quería ingresar temprano al aula, ese no era el Kardia que ellos conocía.

 **–** **¿Qué?** –Ahora era el quien no entendía el comportamiento de los gemelos.

 **–** **33-12, tenemos un 33-12 –** Bromeo el menor de los gemelos. Al final ambos terminaron riendo por las locuras y se encaminaron al salón de clase, preguntándose mentalmente a que se debía el cambio del griego menor.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Ese mismo día el profesor Andreas dejo un trabajo en pareas, el mismo fue el encargado de escoger la pareja de cada quien, cosa que disgusto a muchos. A excepción de Kardia, pues su pareja de trabajo había sido nada más y nada menos que Degel Verseau. ¿Acaso su buena vibra se debía a esto? ¡No lo podía creer! Aquello era, era, ¡era difícil de creer! De todos los chicos del salón él había logrado quedar con el peli verde. Por un momento pensó que su pareja seria algún aburrido o que Degel terminaría emparejado con Albafica o Asmita pero no, al parecer alguna divinidad se encontraba de su lado como para hacer algo como eso.

El tema a tratar era sobre "El Calentamiento Global, y que cosas se podían hacer para evitarlo" el tema era aburrido, además de que era bien sabido que sin importar que cosas hablasen ellos, aun así la mayoría de la humanidad ignoraría un tema como el calentamiento global y seguirían haciendo lo que les venga en gana. Triste, pero cierto.

 **–** **No pienso hacer el trabajo yo solo** –El mayor de los dos alzo una de sus cejas, Degel lucia extrañamente serio ese día.

 **–** **Tampoco es que sea un cabeza hueca que no sabe nada al respecto** –Contraataco. Vaya, el que se encontraba emocionado de estar con el francés y este se mostraba así de agresivo con él.

 **–** **Eso espero…**

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada en el resto de la clase y se dedicaron a escuchar las explicaciones del maestro, bueno, al menos Degel lo hacía mientras anotaba en su libreta lo que él pensaba sería muy útil para después. El resto del día paso con normalidad, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra a menos que se tratase con algo respecto a la clase o para pedir el borrador prestado. Finalmente la campana sonó a eso de las doce del mediodía, anunciando que la jornada había terminado, al menos por hoy.

–¿En dónde nos reuniremos para hacer la tarea? –La mirada de Kardia se llenó de sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar aquella pregunta mientras miraba al chico meter sus cosas en la mochila.

 **–** **En mi casa no se podrá –** Respondió de solo recordar la situación con sus familiares.

Degel solo le vio por unos segundos y sin decir nada, ¿Qué había querido decir el otro con eso? ¿Acaso no aceptaban a personas de su "categoría"? fuera lo que fuera prefirió no decir nada. **–Bueno, entonces ven a la mía –**

 **–** **Claro, porque no –** Por otro lado el sentía que su suerte solo mejoraba, quizás con aquella oportunidad del trabajo que el maestro les había asignado, podría acercarse más al peli verde.

 **–** **Bien, tienes algo donde pueda anotarte la dirección** – El mayor saco una libreta y lapicero de su mochila y se los entregó al otro, quien a los segundos se los regreso. La caligrafía de Degel era en cursiva, demasiado hermosa y fina; mejor que la de cualquier otra persona– **Bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos mañana después de la escuela?**

 **–** **Claro, porque no –** Acepto. Esa era la primera vez en la que ambos hablaban sin siquiera verse mal o decir alguna grosería, bueno, al menos por parte de Kardia.

 **–** **Bien, nos vemos mañana –** Y así ambos jóvenes se despidieron. Uno de ellos iba emocionado por lo que había pasado, mientras que el otro aún se cuestionaba si el profesor Andreas, se encontraba en sus cabales como para ponerle a Kardia de pareja.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Al día siguiente todo siguió su curso normal con la única diferencia de que ambos chicos se hablaban un poco más, ya fuera para pedirse prestado algún borrador o en caso de Kardia, las notas de la clase que no había terminado de copiar, porque se encontraba distraído. Mientras el griego terminaba de copiar lo que se había perdido, Degel se preguntaba mentalmente por qué le había cedido su libreta al otro, por lo general le hubiera ignorado y seguir como si nada pero después de la buena forma en la que el otro se la había pedido no le quedo de otra más que decir sí.

Se sentía extraño el ser amable con el bicho, como le apodaban los gemelos. Kardia desde un principio se había mostrado poco interesado en ser su amigo o siquiera en ser un buen compañero y casi siempre le gastaba alguna broma de mal gusto. Vio a su alrededor, el maestro Andreas había salido por unos minutos a la oficina del director por lo tanto la clase de había quedado sola y terminando algunos ejercicios de matemática. Podía ver como Asmita se encargaba de ensenarle a Defteros como era que se hacían las ecuaciones, mientras que Minos, el estudiante recién llegado, molestaba cada tanto a Albafica.

 ** _–_** ** _No lo entiendo… –_**

Tenían al todo un mes para terminar el proyecto que el maestro Andreas le había asignado, por eso mientras guardaban sus cosas, Degel le había dicho a Kardia que lo mejor sería que se reunieran cada dos o tres días a la semana y así terminar rápido con el trabajo. Pero al conocer a Kardia y su mentecilla, el trabajo se fue retrasando, más de lo que el galo hubiera querido. Pero por cada dia que el heleno pasaba con él, en la cafetería sentía que las cosas mejoraban, mas con las constantes bromas del otro. Poco a poco, algo fue cambiando entre ellos.

 **…**

 **..**

La fecha límite del trabajo llego y con ella ambos lograron tener una de las mejores notas, después de ese trabajo practico que el maestro Andreas les había dejado hacer juntos, la relación entre ellos fue mejorando. Varias veces quedaban con verse en la cafetería del más joven, donde Garnet se encargaba de atender muy bien al muchachito de hebras azules. La mayor había notado el gran interés que el griego mostraba para con su sobrino, respiro hondo, esta juventud de hoy en día sin duda era más avispada que la de antes.

 **–** **Oye, ¿será que me puedes dar la tarta entera de manzanas?** –Pregunto el mayor con la boca llena de tarta, Degel solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza – **¡Oye! ¿A qué se debió eso?**

 **–** **A que debes aprender a no hablar con la boca llena –** Índico. El mayor solo hizo un mohín y continuo comiendo de su tarta favorita, bueno, todos los postres que hacia la tía de Degel habían resultado ser sus postres favoritos. No, en sí, toda la comida que había probado de aquella mujer había resultado ser mejor que la que comía en casa y que siempre le resultaba insípida, carente de aquel sabor casero.

 **–** **Tch, ya, bueno, no lo volveré a hacer "señorito perfección"** –Degel rodo los ojos con fastidio y el peli azul solo soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo enojar aún más a su amigo – **Ya hombre, no te amargues**

Ambos chicos siguieron comiendo y bromeando mientras hacían sus tareas, Garnet tan solo observaba lo feliz que su sobrino se miraba al lado de aquel chico. Mientras atendía a algunos clientes, no pudo evitar recordar cuando su pequeño atendió por primera vez la escuela de ahí, había llegado feliz a la casa; podía notarlo en aquella mirada violeta. Había logrado hacer muchos amigos y aunque al principio la tuvo difícil con el peli azul, ahora helos ahí, ambos compartiendo la misma mesa mientras comían algo, hacían las tareas y bromeaban.

Pero había algo distinto y eso era algo que ella había estado notando, últimamente Degel se comportaba de manera distinta cuando se encontraba con sus amigos a cuando estaba con el peli azul. Con sus otros amiguitos Degel actuaba un tanto serio, pero cuando se encontraba con Kardia el peli verde dejaba sus emociones y sentimientos fluir. Bromeaban, reían, tonteaban, hacían travesuras y se contaban secretos que nadie más conocía.

 **–** **Garnet-san, tengo que irme pero antes de eso quería darle las gracias por la tarta de manzanas de hoy** –La de hebras cobrizas se vio sorprendida al verse fuera de su ensoñación.

 **–** **¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, de nada pequeño, al contrario, me alegra que te haya gustado** – La mayor sonrió gentilmente mientras revolvía aquella mata de cabellos azules, Degel solo observaba en silencio a su tía y al griego. **–¿Quieres llevar algo de tarta o pastelillos para el camino?**

 **–** **¿Eh? ¿Puedo?** –Pregunto el peli azul a lo que la otra asintió **–¡Genial!**

La dueña del local afirmo con la cabeza y se fue a la barra para tomar una cajita de cartón, la cual fue llenando con varios pastelillos y rebanadas de distintas clases de tarta, en especial las de manzana, pues sabía cuan amamante de los dulces era el joven griego. Por otro lado, Degel se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No entendía como es que el otro podía comer tantos dulces y sin empalagarse, mientras que el apenas podía con dos rebanadas de pastel porque después ya acababa con dolor de estómago.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **–** **No entiendo cómo es que puedes con tantos dulces** –Ambos amigos se encontraban caminando por las despejadas calles de Grecia, disfrutando de los matices anaranjados que les ofrecía el bello atardecer ateniense.

 **–** **Eso es porque en mi casa no preparan cosas como estas** –Respondido, se sentía feliz de su valioso tesoro que llevaba además de que su amigo había decidió acompañarlo. Ambos jóvenes habían decidido tomar un atajo por un parque, que les llevaba más rápido a la casa del heleno.

 **–** **No lo entiendo** –Se detuvo, Kardia igual le emitió.

 **–** **¿El que no entiendes? –**

 **–** **Es decir, tú lo tienes todo, ¿Cómo es que no disfrutas de la comida que hacen en tu casa?** –Estaba confundido, el griego lo tenía todo y si él deseaba algo, fácilmente lo podía conseguir con un chasquido de sus dedos.

 **–** **Veras –** El griego se fue a sentar a una banca e hizo un ademan para que el otro le imitase y así continuar hablando– **Muchos creen que por tenerlo todo soy feliz, pero la verdad no es así.** –Hizo una pequeña pausa– **Desde que nací mi nana ha sido quien ha cuidado de mí, casi nunca veo a mi madre y mi abuelo es un viejo cascarrabias que siempre busca que me comporte a la altura**

 **–** **Tan equivocado no está** –Musito el menor–

 **–** **Vale, eso no lo niego pero, mi familia es distinta y tú lo sabes** –El menor solo asintió con la cabeza y le vio. La mirada de Kardia lucia algo apagada, no era como la de aquel niño revoltoso que él conocía– **Mi madre y abuelo creen que, por pertenecer a la alta categoría no nos debemos de mezclar con personas que no estén a nuestra altura**

 **–** **Eso es tonto**

 **–** **Claro que lo es** –Exclamo– **Todo es distinto en casa a cuando estoy contigo en el café de tu tia, la comida, el ambiente es cálido, muy distinto a como es en casa**

Soledad, soledad era lo que el sentía cada día que llegaba a casa y era recibido por las tantas sirvientas que habían y las veces que mirada a su madre, solo era para verla ataviada con sus mejores ropas y joyas, pues iba de salida con sus amigas u otras personas de la alta sociedad.

 **–** **Pero yo no soy como ellos, ¡jamás lo seré!**

 **–** **Pero no es correcto –Murmuro.**

 **–** **¿Eh? –No entendía, ¿Qué quería decir el otro con eso?**

 **–** **Digo, al menos ante la vista de ellos… Eso no es correcto –Mientras lo decía, no pudo evitar ponerse algo triste. Bien sabía que si la madre o abuelo de Kardia se llegaban a dar cuenta de la amistad que el pequeño peli azul tenia para con él, las cosas no marcharían bien.**

 **–** **¿Eh? Que estas… ¡Degel! ¡Escúchame! –** Los zafiros del mayor brillaron como antes y sus manos se apoyaron sobre los hombros ajenos **– Eres mi amigo, sin importar cuál sea el estado económico del otro… Sabes que a mí no me interesa eso, a mí me interesa tu amistad y nada más**

 **–** **Pero…**

 **–** **¡Pero nada!** –Le callo. Las orbes violetas del peli verde se habían aguado, se sentía extraño por estar mostrando aquella faceta pero sabía que Kardia sería el único capaz de verla y eso no le molestaba.

 **–** **Entonces, ¿Lo prometes?** –Pregunto con cierta ilusión en su mirada. Las mejillas del francés se tornaron carmesí y su corazoncito latió a prisa.

– **L-lo prometo…** –Respondió con una sonrisa y juntando su meñique con el contrario del peli azul.

 **–** **¡Bien! Siendo así…** –Lo siguiente que paso fue solo el inicio de lo que sería una batalla interna. Después de haber juntado sus meniques para realizar el pacto, Kardia se había abalanzado a tomar al peli verde del rostro y robarle un beso. Degel se había quedado completamente estático, no sabía que hacer más que respirar, lo único que podía sentir eran los labios del griego sobre los suyos.

 **–** **Kar-kardi…**

 **–** **Jejeje… ¡Te quedaste sin habla!** –Exclamo el mayor con una enorme sonrisa y señalando al otro que solo murmuraba incoherencias.

 **–** **¡I-idiota! ¿P-porque hiciste eso?** –El peli azul solo le sonrío con coquetería y se encogió de hombros.

– **No lo sé** –Mintió. Claro que si lo sabía, a pesar de tener solo diez años, sabia de esas cosas y estaba consiente de muchas.

– **¿C-como que no lo sabes? –** Por otro lado, Degel no entendía al idiota de su amigo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la falta grave que había cometido? – **¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?**

 **–** **Sí, te bese** – Pero para Degel aquello no era tan simple como el mayor o hacia ver. Kardia lucia totalmente fresco por eso, como si fuera algo sin importancia, pero para él era muy importante.

–…

– **No me digas que ese fue tu primer beso** –El menor tan solo agacho la mirada en señal de vergüenza. – **Degel… ¿en verdad… en verdad era tu primer beso?**

El galo cerro los ojos y asintió cohibido, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esperando la burla por parte del otro. Pero para sorpresa de Degel, no hubo burla. Es más Kardia tan solo lo rodeo en sus brazos y al ser unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el otro, apoyo la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Degel.

– **¿Q-que...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?** –Pregunto mu

– **Te abrazo, ¿Qué no es obvio?**

El peli verde guardo silencio y se entregó al momento mágico entre los brazos del heleno, inesperadamente, Kardia volvió a reafirmar el agarre y apoyo la barbilla sobre la cabeza del menor. Ambos eran los únicos en aquel parque bajo el árbol de castaño, cuyas hojas en tonos amarillos, rojizos y anaranjados volaban de forma agraciada por todo el lugar. Todo era un momento mágico bajo aquel árbol.

Apenas eran jóvenes, Kardia tenía diez y el solo nueve; pero aun así aquello no parecía impórtales, mucho menos que el otro fuera un chico. Aun eran pequeños y no entendían de aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a desarrollarse en sus jóvenes corazones. Solo bastaba con que el tiempo pasara y así fue. Ambos siguieron siendo los mejores amigos, a pesar de que ambos demostraron tener varias cosas en común aun así Kardia sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Degel, y viceversa.

Con el paso de los anos, Degel pudo darse cuenta de que Kardia sería considerado como uno de esos chicos rompecorazones. El griego creció más, llego a medir un metro ochenta, un bello adonis de piel acanelada, largos y ondulados cabellos azules, ojos índigo y picaros, así como también era poseedor de una bella sonrisa galante y un cuerpo de ensueño y bien marcado; que había logrado conseguir al estar por varios años en el equipo de futbol. Kardia llego a convertirse el chico más popular de la secundaria e inclusive ahora en la universidad.

Mientras que Degel era todo lo contrario, al menos en el físico. El galo creció y con ello fue poseedor de una gran belleza. Su piel era como siempre blanca y tersa, sus cabellos largos y lacios de un hermoso color verdoso y hasta la cintura. Era esbelto, de apariencia muy delicada, nariz respingada, pestanas tupidas, labios carnosos, finos y de un ligero tono rosáceo; además de ser todo un "cerebrito" como solía decirle el peli azul.

Pero aquel "cerebrito" había resultado ser un joven muy dotado en belleza e inteligencia, además de tener un gran talento en la música y escritura.

– **Holaaaa, Tierra llamando a Kardia**

 **–** **¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?** –Pregunto el peli azul, el otro solo le vio raro.

 **–** **Geeez, ¿Qué te pasa hombre? Pareciera que estas en andas en otro planeta –** La mirada de Kardia entonces se encontró con la de su amigo Manigoldo, el otro peli azul de nacionalidad italiana.

 **–** **Nada tan solo estaba pensando** –Murmuro lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, Manigoldo que no era tonto vio al otro sin creerle una pizca de lo que decía.

 **–** **Amigo, tú no piensas… Y en dado caso que lo hagas, creo que eso traería el fin del mundo consigo**

 **–** **Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso eres Mani –** El italiano entonces soltó una sonora carcajada. Ambos eran amigos desde el kínder, pero por motivos de trabajo el padre de Manigoldo se tuvo que mudar a Inglaterra por varios anos, a pesar de todo jamás perdieron contacto y ahora que cursaba la universidad, había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con él. –¿ **Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi querido mafioso?**

 **–** **Jajaja, idiota, nah, venía a preguntarse por lo de esta noche –** Hasta el momento solo eran cinco los que se encontraban en la sala y por fortuna el maestro aun no llegaba al salón, así que podían hablar tranquilamente.

 **–** **Tch, la verdad ya no sé si iré al antro**

 **–** **Oh vamos, ¿acaso no iras de nuevo porque tu amigo no es de ir a esos lugares? –** Por amiguito, Manigoldo se estaba refiriendo a Degel, quien igual asistía a la misma universidad. El italiano era el único que sabía de aquellos _extraños_ sentimientos que crecían día a día en el corazón del heleno.

 **–** **¡MANIGOLDO! –** Volteo a ver hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie haya logrado escuchar al otro.

 **–** **Ya hombre, ya, no te sulfures –** A veces no entendía como es que el otro siempre reaccionaba de esa forma cuando se hacía mención del peliverde. Ah, era cierto, Kardia había empezado a descubrir que albergaba sentimientos más allá de la amistad para con el galo– **No entiendo cómo es que te alteras con algo como eso**

 **–** **Lo que tú no entiendes es que** ** _eso_** **es mi amigo**

 **–** **Ya ni te entiendo…**

 **–** **Tch…**

 **–** **Bueno, vas a ir a la fiesta o ¿no? –**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Era viernes por la noche y todos se encontraban en aquel antro disfrutando de la fiesta, unos bailaban entre amigos, otros solo platicaban, otros se encontraban en la zona más oscura y comiéndose a besos y quizás más que eso, pero el, él se encontraba en la barra bebiéndose una cerveza. ¿Y todo por culpa de quién? ¡De ese maldito y aburrido de Degel!

Supuestamente ese era viernes de películas y lo pasarían juntos, después de todo casi no se habían visto por las clases. Degel se encontraba estudiando medicina mientras que él estudiaba leyes, era algo que se le daba muy bien, sobre todo intimidar a las personas y era bueno con el habla. Ese día le había ido a hablar con el peli verde para comunicarle que no iba a poder porque los gemelos habían hecho una fiesta, y que mejor lo dejaran para otra ocasión. De un pequeño comentario salió una gran discusión, en la que Kardia se veía las de perder porque últimamente había estado evadiéndolo. Al final, el peli azul le dijo que él también estaba invitado y que lo mejor sería ir juntos.

Al final terminaron discutiendo aún más y diciéndose cuanta cosa se le viniera a la mente, Kardia, quien era un experto en eso termino diciéndole que solo era un maldito ratón de biblioteca que no sabía cómo divertirse, y que era más posible que una abuelita de cien años supiera divertirse más que él. El punto final de aquella conversación fue un Degel enojado y tirándole la bebía en la cara al otro, para luego decirle que el sí sabía divertirse y que se lo iba a demostrar.

 **–** **Maldición…** –Ya llevaba su quinta cerveza y ni eso le quitaba el mal sabor que tenía en la boca o le borraba la discusión que había tenido con el otro. **–Estúpido Degel**

 **–** **Oye, oye, oye ¿Qué pasa amigo? –** El italiano desde hacía rato que había notado mal a su amigo, por lo que dejo de comerse a besos al pobre de Thanatos para ir a verle.

 **–** **Tch…**

 **–** **Oye, oye, ¿acaso el gran Kardia Skorpió ha sido rechazado por alguna chica?**

 **–** **No es eso** –Mascullo entre dientes antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza.

 **–** **Es culpa de Degel –Musito.**

 **–** **¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que paso con él?**

 **–** **Que es un aburrido** –Gruño. Se sentía de la joda, era viernes por la noche estaba en un antro, con buena música y hermosas chicas pero nada que disfrutaba.

 **–** **Pues yo no creo que sea tan aburrido** –Respondió el italiano, Kardia solo le vio como si se tratara del bicho más raro de todo el mundo **–¿Es que acaso no lo has visto bailar con Aspros?**

 **–** **¿Qué? –Ahora si estaba que escupía o se atragantaba con la cerveza.**

 **–** **Si, digo, por un momento creí que te habías dado cuenta de eso…** –Ahora la confusión del otro era mayor, no entendía ni una pisca de lo que el italiano hablaba – **Mira, a lo que voy es que desde hace un rato me encontraba platicando con Aspros y vimos a Degel y desde entonces Aspros no le ha soltado, si no me crees anda a ver**

 **–** **N-no… no puede ser –** La botella quedo aun lado y Manigoldo no sabía si había echo bien en decirle a su amigo, pero en cierto modo sentía que debía darle un empujón al otro para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

A cada paso que Kardia daba a la pista solo se podía repetir mentalmente que eso no era verdad y que su amigo le debía de estar gastando alguna broma de mal gusto. Pero entonces le vio, vio a un joven de cabellera verdosa y piel nívea. Aquel chico se encontraba moviendo de la manera más sensual, sus caderas se movían en una danza erótica que parecía hipnotizas a todo ser que se cruzara y Aspros no era la excepción, el gemelo mayor se encontraba de lo lindo bailando bien pegadito con el galo, tan así, que había usado uno de sus brazos para rodear aquella pequeña cintura mientras juntaba sus cuerpos y le susurraba algunas cosas al oído que solo hacían sonrojar al francés.

 **–** **No… –** Entre más minutos pasaban más miraba a su amigo, ese no era el Degel que él conocía, el mismo nerd que se pasaba horas y horas leyendo o estudiando.

La rabia creció en su interior al ver la cercanía entre el otro griego y el francés, nunca antes había sentido aquella emoción ir en aumento hasta hacerle hervir. Sus pasos se hicieron más veloces, poco le importo si había golpeado a más de uno mientras pasaba por entre el tumulto de algunas personas, lo único que quería era sacar al otro de ahí.

– **Degel…** –El menor se vio sorprendido al sentir aquel agarre en su brazo, más aun al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar.

 **–** **Suéltame, Kardia** –Pidió de la forma más amablemente posible, pero el otro solo hizo el agarre más fuerte **–¡Kardia, me estas lastimando!**

 **–** **¿Es que acaso no le has oído?** –Esta vez fue el turno de Aspros quien salió en defensa del galo, el mayor de los gemelos sabia de los sentimientos que su amigo sentía por el galo y por eso jamás había interferido, pero ahora que eran mayores y que el peli azul menor había perdido la oportunidad el aprovecharía.

 **–** **Este no es asunto tuyo, Aspros** –La mirada de ambos hombres parecía arder, ninguno de los dos cedería. – **Esto es algo entre Degel y yo**

 **–** **¡Suéltame, Kardia! –** Volvió a exigir el galo al verse ignorado

 **–** **Tch… tú y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar –** Ni Degel o Aspros tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para quejarse, cuando el griego ya se había echado al peli verde al hombro y había huido de ahí. El pobre de Degel sentía como su rostro ardía por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, y ni tan siquiera los constantes gritos o pataleos suyos hacían ceder al otro.

Kardia ya no tenía la paciencia de antes, no cuando vio a su mejor amigo bailar de aquella forma con el griego mayor y se dejaba toquetear por este. Quizá era por la influencia del alcohol que actuaba así o quizás no lo era, pero ahora no le importaba. Mientras llegaba al estacionamiento, saco el juego de llaves y apretó el botón de su llavero para des loquear las puertas y abrir la de la parte trasera, donde echo al otro quien intentó escapar sin conseguirlo.

Mientras Degel no dejaba de quejarse e insultar pero el otro poco le importo, con la misma se metió al auto y condujo lo más rápido hasta su departamento, el cual quedaba a treinta minutos del antro pero por al ser viernes y a eso de las once las calles estaban solas, así que llevo en menos de diez minutos. Se sentía traicionado y a la vez no sabía porque.

–Maldición –Apago el motor, cogió las llaves y se salió del auto para abrirle la puerta al otro y sacarlo a la fuerza.

–Maldito cavernícola… ¡Suéltame! –No hubo momento de Dios en el que no se había quejado o insultado, pero en todo ese tiempo el griego no le había dicho nada y solo se había dedicado a conducir.

 **–** **Cállate –** Gruño molesto, tan así que asusto al otro – **No puedo creer que hayas ido a la fiesta y que de paso, te hayas puesto a bailar como una puta para el**

Aquello había sido algo que le había calado en lo más profundo al menor, no entendía porque el otro reaccionaba así, cuando había sido el quien le había estado evadiendo día con día y justo cuando llegaba el único día en que ambos podían verse, decidía irse a una pinche fiesta; a un lugar donde el nunca encajaba. En momentos como ese no entendía como era que había desarrollado aquellos sentimientos, se sentía idiota. Había más de un motivo por los cuales Degel jamás asistía a las fiestas, no es porque no fuera popular, al contrario, lo era.

Pero siempre era lo mismo, en todo lugar el griego acaparaba la atención y casi siempre se le miraba besándose con alguna chica con la que luego desaparecía y le dejaba solo. ¿Y saben que era lo peor? Que él se encontraba profundamente enamorado de aquel idiota, no por nada eran amigos desde pequeños y conocía cada faceta del otro. Le amaba con gran intensidad, amaba a ese tenaz y testarudo Kardia, a ese chico de la eterna sonrisa y amante de las manzanas pero dolía verle con otra, dolía saber que el heleno solo le veía como un amigo y nada más.

 **–** **Suéltame… Kardia…** –Volvió a pedirle lo mismo, tenía la mirada baja y el flequillo le cubría los ojos que pronto empezarían a aguadársele.

 **–** **¿Y que harás si no lo hago?** –Seguía fuera de sus cabales, se sentía dolido, traicionado pero ¿traicionado porque? No lo sabía y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Ambos se quedaron de aquella forma en el frio de la noche, las calles están solas así que nadie les podía ver. Degel escucho como Kardia chasqueaba con la lengua y nuevamente le jalaba hasta el departamento del griego, aunque Degel no se la dejaba fácil, el menor no dejaba de gritarle o zafarse del fuerte agarre del mayor. Aun así Kardia se las arregló para abrir la puerta y meter al otro a la pequeña salita, donde apenas y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, tomo al otro por la cintura y estampo sus labios contra los ajenos.

La mirada violeta del peli verde se había llenado por sorpresa, es más, se había quedado estático ante el beso inesperado que el otro le había dado. Los labios del heleno se movían sobre los ajenos, no sabía porque lo había echo y tampoco le importaba. Lo que si era real y que jamás aceptaba, es que siempre desde aquella vez cuando eran pequeños y se habían dado su primer beso ansiaba volver a probar aquellos labios.

Degel era un manojo de nervios, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser besado por la persona que amaba; pero no sabía a qué se debía eso. Sus fuerzas le fueron traicionando y también fue cediendo, el heleno aprovecho para usar su lengua y hacer que el otro abriera la boca. Esa fue la gloria misma cuando su lengua se introdujo en la cavidad de nacionalidad francesa, aquello era mejor que la ambrosia. Y el dulce sonrojo en las mejillas del más joven, no hacía más que mejorar el momento. Su tentación incremento, sus fuertes brazos morenos rodearon la cintura pequeña y sus labios capturaron el labio inferior del peli verde, mordiéndolo con algo de fuerza y provocando que este soltara un pequeño gemido.

 **–** **Degel…** –Gruño con voz ronca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Bueno… aquí es donde empieza la cosa buena :'v disfrútenlo y traten de no matarme en el proceso~ Ah, también me disculpo por cualquier otro error/horror que encuentren~

Un dato extra... lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic fue... esta cancion, que tal vez no este del todo relacionada con el pero.. neeh, al final entenderan ww w.y out ube watch ?v= PdU iCJ nRp tk - solo unanlos para que salga el link del video o sino ahi esta -... 케이윌 ( ) - 이러지마 제발 (Please don't...)

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Degel era un manojo de nervios, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser besado por la persona que amaba; pero no sabía a qué se debía eso. Sus fuerzas le fueron traicionando y también fue cediendo, el heleno aprovecho para usar su lengua y hacer que el otro abriera la boca. Esa fue la gloria misma cuando su lengua se introdujo en la cavidad de nacionalidad francesa, aquello era mejor que la ambrosia. Y el dulce sonrojo en las mejillas del más joven, no hacía más que mejorar el momento. Su tentación incremento, sus fuertes brazos morenos rodearon la cintura pequeña y sus labios capturaron el labio inferior del peli verde, mordiéndolo con algo de fuerza y provocando que este soltara un pequeño gemido.

– **Degel…** –Gruño con voz ronca.

El más joven solo se dejó llevar por aquel hombre de cabellera azul. Kardia siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Ahora si la cosa iba en serio y sin importarle las réplicas del otro, quizás era por el alcohol que se encontraba circulando por sus venas, o las ganas que tenia de estar con su amor, o a lo mejor era una combinación de ambas. De lo que si estaba seguro es que Degel era suyo y de nadie más. Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en la discoteca seguían en su cabeza, gruño con disgusto al recordar como Aspros se encontraba bailando con Degel, quien por desgracia aún seguía molesto después de que le había llamado "aburrido" y el muy idiota había aprovechado esa oportunidad para demostrarle lo contrario. ¡Y vaya que lo logro!

Pero no solo eso, también había logrado ponerlo celoso. El peli verde había vuelto a avivar aquella llama en el corazón del griego. Aquel fuego que muchas veces había intentado extinguir desde que descubrió que lo que sentía por el galo era deseo, no, más bien era amor.

 **—** **Kardia, déjate de este juego absurdo —** El otro no respondió, tan solo dio otros pasos más hasta llegar al filo de la cama y depositar con "poca" delicadeza al francés.

La sonrisa del heleno se había hecho más amplia a medida que se colocaba encima del menor y buscaba las manos del de tez nívea para llevarlas por encima de su cabeza. Su voz sonaba ronca por la excitación y aquello también se podía notar en el bulto en sus pantalones. Su corazón ardía lleno de emoción.

— **Aaahh déjame!** — Forcejeaba para soltarse del fuerte agarre, pero sus intentos eran en vano— ¡ **Kardia Skorpió, eres una bestia! suéltame! N-No!** —

Su mirada era desafiante y llena de ira y a la vez miedo, aquel Kardia de ahora era la bestia que se comía a muchos, era justo como del que se rumoreaba. Aquel Adonis que disfrutaba del sexo ya fuera con hombres o mujeres. Temió. Temió y sufrió, porque él no quería ser parte del montón, él quería ser el único en el corazón del heleno. Y así era, aunque no lo supiera él era el único que existía en el corazón de aquel hombre de mirada azulina. Mientras tanto la mente y corazón de Kardia era un caos. El heleno sentía una emoción tan grande, que solo aumentaba a medida que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro por debajo de las ropas y sus labios se apoderaron de los ajenos.

— **Nnn~ No... Mgh** —El cuerpo del más joven comenzó a retorcerse por el placer nunca antes sentido. Por fin, sus más locos sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, pero aun así sentía que no era correcto — **Ahhm~ K-kardia… E-espera…**

 **—** **Aghm... So-solo cállate y disfruta...** —Las manos expertas seguían acariciando todo a su paso, borrando cualquier rastro inmundo que el gemelo mayor haya dejado mientras bailaba con el galo.

Debía admitir que de no ser por el alcohol en sus venas y los celos que sintió al ver al peli verde bailar con el trastornado de Aspros, jamás se hubiera atrevido a sacar lo que sentía. Desde hacía mucho que ansiaba sentir y poseer al otro a su manera; de aquella manera brusca pero a la vez con sentimiento. Si, tendrían sexo, pero sería el mejor de todos porque lo haría con la persona que amaba.

— **Agh vamos Degel... Admite... Admite que te gusta lo que sientes** —Pero sus labios no daban tregua. Los labios del moreno seguían atacando la boca de nacionalidad francesa. Mordía, besaba y con su lengua delineaba lo perfectos que eran, inclusive llego a introducir su lengua para empezar una danza erótica con la otra. La boca del galo era dulce, muy dulce.

El menor cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el griego y su cuerpo, momentos antes cuando miro al de hebras azules sintió miedo pero no miedo de terror si no miedo porque ahora si no había marcha atrás, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que vendría a continuación.

— **Kar... Mgh…**

El de hebras verdosas coloco su dedo índice en su boca mordiéndolo para acallar los jadeos y gemidos que el otro le arrancaba pero no de la dejaría fácil algo olvidaba el griego y eran sus flexibles piernas, cuando su boca fue atacada por la del contrario este que jugaba y disfrutaba de cada uno no sus rincones. Como pudo pateo el abdomen del griego para quitárselo así de encima y poder incorporarse.

— **Te dije… Aggh… ¡Te dije que no!** -Pero esa mirada que sintió por parte del otro lo hizo temblar y querer salir de allí con desesperación, corrió hacia la puerta donde giraba desesperado el picaporte de esta — **Abre maldita puerta, abre!**

La mirada del griego se tornó peligrosa, debía admitir que si no fuera por tenía más aguante, la patada de Degel hubiera sido aún más dolorosa. El peli azul no perdió tiempo y de un brinco salió de la cama tras el más joven que batallaba por salir de la habitación.

 ** _—_** ** _"Pobre..."_** —Pensó al ver lo desesperado que estaba. — **Porque huyes de mí...** —Pregunto contra el oído del menor, su voz sonaba ronca y sus fuertes brazos fueron rodeando la cintura del más joven por la cintura. Degel sintió como la voz del heleno resonaba en su oído y su ya erecto miembro se pegaba sin descaro alguno en su trasero, haciéndole sentir cuan duro estaba.

— **Degel... V-vamos... Yo sé que quieres...** —Una de sus manos fue bajando nuevamente hasta la cintura del menor, y en el proceso se fue deshaciendo de aquellos pantalones hasta hacerlos caer. Su mano derecha se fue introduciendo en la ropa interior del menor, que tembló al sentir como Kardia tomaba su miembro semi-erecto. Estaba asustado, aterrado, aquel hombre no era el Kardia que él conocía, no, no lo era en absoluto aquel no era Kardia — **N-no huyas de mi…**

— **Abre por favor…ABRE!** —Resignado por el pomo que estaba trabado no tenía opción más que encarar al griego, tal vez no podía usar su fuerza al cien por el alcohol que había ingerido y le hacía sentir algo mareado, pero tampoco se la dejaría fácil al otro— **N-No estoy huyendo...** —Exclamó entre cortado sin dejar la posición en la que estaba- **N-No te acerques!** -Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la cercanía del otro pero su voz tampoco ayudaba más cuando con cada frase ronca que resoplaba contra su oído lo ponía a tono, por un lado quería que el griego lo tomase pero por otro estaba nervioso de que aquello fuese doloroso y más que eso desgarrador. Tal vez el dolor físico no sería nada comparado con que todo eso terminara siendo algún error.

Al sentir el duro sexo del griego contra su trasero palideció y exclamó, sabía que el griego estaba muy bien dotado pero aquello era enorme y estaba frotándose contra su trasero.

— **Mgh...** —Se mordió su labio inferior evitando gemir o suspirar por aquella sensación que le estaba haciendo temblar las caderas— **N... No...** -Sus cejas se enarcaron y entre abrió uno de sus ojos mirando como el griego masajeaba su hombría- **Hmm... Aahh...** -Como loco intentaba acallar todo aquello pero no podía estaba demasiado a tono tanto que no le importo por un segundo tener sexo salvaje con el otro aun siendo su primera vez.

 **Aghh...** —La respiración del peli azul se fue poniendo más agitada a medida que frotaba su buen dotado miembro en aquel gran trasero, además de que podía sentir la dureza del otro— **Degel...** —De sus labios brotaba algo de vapor caliente, en si todo su cuerpo lo estaba. Sus labios se pasearon por la parte trasera del cuello albino, sonriendo al sentir el frío cuerpo de su amante— **No te lastimare... Aghnn... D-Degel... Venga... D-déjame hacértelo, déjame hacerte el amor y llenarte por completo con mi esencia** —Sonrió de medio lado al notar el rojo rostro del peli verde, sabía que Degel siempre avergonzaba cuando usaba ese vocabulario tan sucio— **Vamos... Déjame meterlo en ti, déjame metértelo hasta el fondo** —Su mano derecha seguía masturbando a su ¿amigo? Así como sus labios no abandonaban aquel cuello y hombros albinos.

Leves gemidos abandonaban los labios del menor, que sentía al ser manipulado de esa manera tan obscena. Trago grueso estaba tan excitado que de su sexo comenzaba a brotar fluidos de pre-semen. Forcejaba contra el agarre del mayor e involuntariamente su cadera golpeaba contra la erección del griego. Giro levemente su cabeza para verle de costado, su mirada mostraba excitación y lascivia, sorprendiendo por completo al peli azul que nunca, ni en sus más locos y húmedos sueños imagino ver aquella mirada en su amor secreto.

 **—** **Haz...me... tuyo... Mgh... Pero por favor no me... Aahh~** —Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas al aire cuando sintió ser cargado nuevamente entre los brazos del moreno y llevarlo de regreso a la cama.

Mientras lo cargaba no pudo evitar tragar grueso, la erección que tenía entre sus piernas iba de mal en peor, dolía pero aun así se contuvo hasta depositar aquel divino cuerpo sobre la cama, esta vez con cuidado. Se deshizo por completo de las ropas que aún quedaban en ambos, tirándolas a diestra y siniestra, no importaba, lo que si importaba era no romper el contacto visual. Las manos morenas recorrieron de nuevo aquel bello cuerpo, así como sus labios no dejaban de marcarle. Ahora ambos cuerpos desnudos podían gozar los roces de pieles. Los labios del moreno trazaron un camino húmedo de besos por aquel cuello blanquecino del galo hasta bajar a sus hombros, los cuales mordió y lamio. Sus oídos entonces se deleitaron con aquellos suaves gemidos del más joven que yacía debajo de él. Degel no podía dejar de removerse, no cuando aquel hombre, su mejor amigo, su amor, le tocaba con total descaro, no cuando encajaba los dientes en su piel y sus labios o lengua traviesa, se paseaba por las marcas ya rojizas.

– **Aghm~ Kar-kardia…** –El mencionado por breves segundos morir y revivir en segundos, porque aquella imagen era la más bella de todas. Degel era como un ángel, uno muy hermoso y puro. Y no era el alcohol el que le hacía pensar esas cosas, él siempre había considerado a su ¿amigo? Como el ser más hermoso, como al único ser que podía amar y entregarse de esa forma.

– **Degel…** -Sus manos continuaron viajando por el abdomen del galo hasta llegar a su vientre bajo y luego pasar a aquellos suaves muslos. El tacto de Kardia quemaba o al menos así lo sentía el peli verde, que no podía despegar la mirada del peli azul.

Sus bocas se encontraron incontables veces y sus lenguas se debatieron en un duelo si tregua, uno que el mayor gano y disfruto. Los labios de Degel eran suaves y su sabor era adictivo, no podía dejar de besarlos o mordisquearlos, y la única forma en la que ambos amantes lograban separarse, era por la falta de aire, de no ser por eso ambos seguirían comiéndose a besos.

Mientras le besaba con pasión y movía su pelvis en un suave compas donde ambos sexos se encontraban y rozaban, el mayor fue buscando entre las almohadas una botellita de lubricante que siempre mantenía escondida. Con mucho pesar corto el beso y se fue separando, dejando como única unión un delgado hilo de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas. Trago seco al ver el pecho del menor con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. La mirada de Degel se encontraba hundida en deseo total. Se unto un poco los dedos que ocuparía para preparar al menor.

 **–** **Esto dolerá un poco… –** Murmuro contra sus labios y condujo su dedo índice en aquella pequeña entrada rosada, el cual se fue adentrando de a poco y moviéndose en círculos. Podía sentirlo, Degel era muy estrecho, ni tan siquiera su dedo índice podía entrar por completo– **Vamos... Relájate**

Recostado sobre el lecho de la cama nuevamente no hacía más que gemir y pelear contra su cuerpo y mente, su cuerpo porque reaccionaba de forma lasciva cada toque del otro y su mente porque pensaba en actos pecaminosos.

– **Aaammmmhh...** –Exclamo antes de morderse el labio inferior arqueando su espalda por aquella intromisión– **D-De tod-as…. maneras... Aammhh... Me va a doler…** -Arrugo las sabanas bajo su cuerpo al removerse con sus manos por sobre su cabeza no podía moverse mucho pero mantenía sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de los costados del griego.

 **–** **Agh... Pero no será tanto... Si te... Relajas –** Otro dedo se unió al primero, ahora si provocando que los gemidos del menor fueran en aumento y algunas lagrimillas se escaparan de sus ojos, lagrimas que Kardia se encargó de limpiar con besos.

A medida que el peli azul movía sus dedos lentamente en aquel estrecho canal, también besaba y masturbaba al menor con su mano libre para que así centrará su atención en otra cosa además del dolor. Degel arqueo de nuevo la espalda al sentir aquellos dedos tijereteando su interior y provocando que el peli azul sonrisa lobuno, para luego introducir un tercer dedo, suponiendo que aquello sería más que suficiente.

 **–** **Vamos... Cálmate… –** La lengua griega volvió a pasearse por aquellos capullos rosas que el galo tenía en su pecho, arrancándole varios gemidos en el proceso.

No podía calmarse, así como no podía calmar aquellos quejidos que se escapaban de su boca. Ya dolía con dos dedos para que al meter el tercero abrió su boca sacando un poco su lengua de ella corriéndose sin aguante en la mano del griego embarrándola de su esencia seminal, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada el calor de aquel cuerpo lo quemaba.

 **—** **N-No puedo... No... D-Duele... Siento que me... R-Rompes... Aaaghh!** —Esos tres dedos que atornillaban su cavidad lo hacían dar espasmos continuos de dolor mezclado con placer.

Lentamente fue moviendo sus tres dígitos y su mano libre volvió a tomar el miembro flácido del menor para masturbarle de nuevo, los quejidos de Degel fueron callados con los profundos besos que Kardia le daba; solo así y con las constantes estocadas que el otro le daba con sus dedos se fue acostumbrando a aquella extraña sensación. El peli azul no hacía más que observar al menor removerse sobre la cama y emitir eróticos sonidos que solo lo encendían y provocar que su miembro doliera a horrores. Su lengua se fue viajando por aquella fina boca para encontrarse con la francesa e iniciar un duelo entre ellas, aunque más que duelo parecía una danza erótica.

Algunas lágrimas se aglomeraron en los ojos violeta del menor, quien desvió su mirada hacia su acompañante y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del heleno y no dejarle separarse de aquel beso delicioso, beso que se complementaba entre sus lenguas y fluidos, solo separándose pocos centímetros para recuperar el aire y mirar las expresiones que el otro le mostraba.

– **No te castigues más... S-Soportaré lo que venga...** -Esto último lo susurro en su oído el cual luego lamió y mordió. Se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho y nuevamente culpo a las copas de vodka que había tomado momentos antes.

 **–** **Aaghh... N-no... No h-hagas eso… –** , tenía la respiración aguada y el otro no hacía más que empeorar su estado. Con su mano derecha tomo su miembro y lo fue conduciendo a aquella entrada que minutos antes había preparado, empezó introduciendo lentamente la punta. Gimió fuerte, apenas con la punta adentro y sentía como las paredes internas del peli verde le apretaban **– J-joder... Aagh... M-mierda... Est-estas muy... Aghh** –Bajo la cabeza y varios flequillos cubrieron su mirada zafiro, ¡se estaba muriendo, por dios!

El menor solo alcanzo a separar más sus piernas dándole la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, e inclusive alzo un poco sus caderas, lo que a los segundos le pareció mala idea pues al sentir aquella cosa intentando penetrarle se arqueo gimiendo, sentía como si algo estaba destrozando sus entrañas al tener un poco más del sexo ajeno dentro de sí.

 **—** **Mgh... Aaghhmm~** -Lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos seguido de un delgado hilo de saliva-

A pesar de las muecas que el menor hacía por causa del dolor, Kardia no detuvo la intromisión, la punta de su miembro ya se encontraba en el interior del galo, ya no había marcha atrás, al menos no para él. Kardia sentía como el otro le estaba matando de placer, nunca, ni en sus otros momentos fugases había podido sentir aquello. Su cuerpo, cada parte de su cuerpo ardía, sobre todo su corazón; aquel órgano que bombeaba liquido carmesí y de forma acelerada por toda la adrenalina y sentimientos incluidos. Solo al ver aquellas hileras cristalinas escaparse de esos ojos violetas, fue que logro reaccionar y detener sus movimientos; y fue sacando de a poco su miembro, pero el otro solo ahogo otro gemido para negar con la cabeza.

 **—** **N-no… no t-te deten-gas… —** Mencionó con la voz entre cortada ya un poco acostumbrado por la constante punzada que sentía en su parte baja.

El de hebras azules no pudo evitar ver al otro con asombro, quizás era el alcohol lo que hacía a Degel decir todo aquello, pero por un momento quiso pensar que había sido por algo más. Nuevamente volvió a tomarlo por las caderas, con suerte parte de su miembro aún seguía en el interior del otro así que lo metió por completo de una sola estocada, si el otro quería ser follado, entonces lo iba a follar. Mejor era acabar con el dolor de un solo y no de apoco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo la respiración por algunos minutos, su miembro se encontraba atrapado en aquella cavidad. Era demasiado sentir como esos anillos, como esas paredes internas lo mataban.

 **—** **Agh… mierda… V-vamos…** **—** Con ambas manos acuno el bello rostro níveo y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas que seguían brotando de aquellas amatistas, vaya que había sido un bruto al penetrarle de un solo— **Mierda… aahgh lo sie-siento…**

El de mirada violeta sintió como aquella estocada le había cortado por completo la respiración, haciéndolo sollozar en el proceso e intentando relajarse para que no doliera tanto, pero era demasiado grueso y largo, le costaba acostumbrarse. Los gruñidos de Kardia acompañaron a esos sollozos del pobre ángel, quien ya no estaba tan seguro de aquella locura que estaba cometiendo al exponerse frente a la persona que amaba y que jamás le correspondería a como él deseaba. Muy en el fondo sabía que Kardia solo actuaba por el alcohol que había consumido, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar disfrutar y odiar del dolor que sentía al estarse entregando.

La mirada zafiro brillo con malicia a medida que volvía a tomar al joven por la cintura. Sus manos le apretaron con más fuerza pero sin lastimarle al ir introduciendo más su miembro en aquella estrecha y cálida cavidad. El joven galo sentía que miraba las estrellas a medida que su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a las constantes embestidas. Y esta vez fue el quien busco besarle, sus brazos alrededor del cuello heleno solo provocaron que ambos cuerpos se juntaran aún más. La lengua del peli verde se paseaba por los labios del peli azul, saboreando la boca ajena le sonrío con malicia.

Sus jadeos torturaron el oído del griego, más aun al sentir los dedos del contrario recorriendo su espalda. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuerte a medida que los movimientos aumentaban de velocidad y fuerza. Las caderas de ambos se movieron acompasadas, de manera que aquello parecía una danza erótica entre ambos cuerpos bañados por una fina capa de sudor. El miembro de Kardia emitía un sonido húmedo, uno morboso, a medida que entraba y salía de aquella cavidad. Sentía que moría y revivía en los brazos de su amado, su lengua hizo un recorrido húmedo por el cuello y hombros hasta bajar al pecho y atrapar uno de aquellos capullos rosados del galo. La habitación estaba llena de varios gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos. Las estocadas de Kardia se hacían más fuertes, sus manos morenas recorrían los brazos, el pecho hasta llegar a las caderas y tomarlo con fuerza.

— **M-mierda… Agh...** –Jadeo con fuerza, la entrada de Degel succionaba su miembro, lo devoraba por completo.

— **Aahh! Kar-dia... agghmm… e-esperagmm** -Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas con fuerza aguantando todo aquello cada estocada, arremetida y embestidas llevándolo a otro nivel de excitación **— Aahh... Aahh... Mgh... Aaahh!**

 **—** **¿T-tienes idea de… de como se ve y se siente mi miembro cada vez que entra y sale de ti? ¡M-mierda! Técnicamente tu interior lo succiona** –Sucio, morboso, así era Kardia. Nuevamente volvió a encajar sus dientes sobre el cuello del más joven al ver que este había fruncido el ceño, haciéndolo gemir continuamente.

 **—** **Eres un bastar... Nnn~** -Sus labios fueron sellados mientras sentía como le partían en dos con aquel enorme falo entrando y saliendo de él, no era solo eso la fricción de ambos cuerpos estaban haciendo a su sexo delirar por lo que nuevamente comenzaba a derramar su semilla, siendo esta la tercera vez en eyacular- **Kar... Aaahh!...**

Sus manos tomaron el rostro fino para intensificar un poco más el beso, su lengua fue paseándose por todo el interior de aquella cavidad bucal hasta toparse con la lengua del galo. Ambas lenguas se enredaron entre sí, al instante que el peli azul dejaba salir un ronco gemido al tiempo que el menor eyaculaba por tercera vez, ocasionando también que aquellas paredes internas le aprisionaron aún más. Se detuvo por un rato y ladeo un poco la cabeza para ir profundizando el beso. Su lengua empezó a recorrer los finos labios ajenos y sus manos fueron acariciando los constados del tez nívea para luego tomarlo desprevenido y darle una fuerte estocada, haciéndolo arquearse y delirar.

– **Agh,,, mmghm D-degel... Y-yo...** –Otras dos fuertes estocadas contra la próstata del peli verde siguieron, su mirada azul adquirió un brillo peculiar al darse cuenta de que por fin había logrado tocar ese lugar, así que sin más siguió embistiéndole en el mismo sitio hasta llegar a un punto donde el ya ni podía con aquello.

Poseído por el placer y la lujuria el menor correspondía a los besos, su lengua danzaba con la ajena de forma erótica, su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la falta de aire y el calor que sentía sobre su abdomen. La estocada que el griego le dio le arranco un fuerte alarido al galo quien parecía calmo por haberse detenido antes aquel dolor volvió y esta vez mas desgarrador haciendo que de sus ojos brotasen cristalinas lágrimas. Su espalda se arqueo tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo incluyendo su estrecha cavidad. Un gemido ronco se hizo notar seguido de otro y otro el choque del griego contra aquel punto sensible lo estaba volviendo loco a tal punto que aprisiono las caderas del griego con sus piernas cruzadas tras él.

– **Ahh! Ahh! Kar… amngg** … – Sus caderas seguían moviéndose en aquella danza mortal del placer que solo se intensifico aún más cuando el galo lo aprisiono con sus piernas.

Los brazos del moreno rodearon aquella estrecha cintura y juntar sus cuerpos en el proceso. Su miembro seguía bombeando con fuerza, golpeando en aquel punto que enloquecía al más joven y lo hacía delirar, o quizás él era quien enloquecía, pues al ver aquel rostro sonrojado y con lágrimas solo se calentaba aún más, su miembro aumentaba de grosor. Gruño desesperado, el peli azul sentía que ya estaba a punto de descargar toda su esencia, pero no quería, mientras pensaba en como prologar aquel momento su miembro seguía entrando con más fuerza en el interior del francés. Pero por el grosor de su miembro y aquellas paredes internas tan estrechas solo le dieron tiempo para dar unas últimas tres fuertes embestidas contra la próstata del peli verde, quien sentía partirse en dos con aquellas fuertes estocadas contra su próstata que le causaban fuertes y sonoros gemidos de placer que incluso lograban salir de la habitación, se separó del beso para mirar al griego se cerca con el rostro rojo y gimiendo continuamente, apretó sus ojos y dientes aguantando aquellas arremetidas contra su cavidad.

– **Aahh...Ahh... Espe... Esper… Aaahh!** -Su cuerpo tembló y su voz se cortó al sentir la herviente esencia del otro correr por sus entrañas para después venirse por completo en su interior, llenándole con toda su semilla.

– **Agh… mhg D-degel… –** El cuerpo del griego cayó rendido sobre el otro, ambos corazones latían aceleradamente al unísono junto con sus respiraciones agitadas y el ahora miembro flácido del heleno, seguía dentro del más joven.

- **Ah..Ah... Kar-kardia... Ah... ahh...** – Sintió como el pesado y cansado cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo al cual abrazo con sus brazos temblorosos y sus piernas cedían de su agarre cayendo a ambos costados del griego- **Kardia...** -Susurro apenas audible para el griego aun manteniendo pequeños bultos de lágrimas en sus cristalinos ojos. Una parte de él arrepintiéndose por lo que había echo, mientras que su otra parte se sentía inmensamente feliz por haber estado así con el moreno, quien al menos le había correspondido como él siempre había soñado.

Nuevamente el griego apoyo los antebrazos sobre la almohada y así darse el impulso de acostarse a la par del otro, se sentía fascinado con todo lo que había pasado, aun le era difícil de creerlo. Con uno de sus brazos atrajo al otro a su pecho y le rodeó la cintura, la cual empezó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos. Su mano libre quito aquellos restos de lágrimas en el peli verde, sintiéndose mal por haberse pasado con el otro, más en su primera vez.

– **L-lo siento…**

 **–…** **.** –Coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del griego acariciándola- **No te preocupes... Estaré bien...** -Le sonrió suave intentando moverse un poco pero aún no se recuperaban sus caderas por lo que solo se movió lo necesario para estar junto al cuerpo del otro, quien sonrío levemente. El mayor fue acortando la distancia hasta atrapar de nuevo los labios ajenos en un beso fogoso, mientras que la mano que aun posaba sobre la cadera del galo descendía un poco, haciéndolo suspirar suave al recibir aquel beso que correspondió sin reparos mientras que su mano tomo desprevenida la curiosa mano del griego.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse por última vez en aquella noche, diciéndose tantas cosas que por desgracia no podían pronunciar con sus bocas. A los minutos ambos cayeron presos en el mundo de los sueños, durmiendo juntos y deseando que aquel momento nunca acabara.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue el peli azul, sentía su cuerpo pesado además de que la cabeza le dolía y sentía el brazo izquierdo entumecido. Bufo molesto e intento apartarse de lo que fuera que tuviera sobre el brazo, por un momento pensó que se trataba de otra de sus conquistas. Cerro con fuerza los ojos intentando recordar la persona con la que se había acostado esta vez, pero lo único que pudo recordar fue a una persona cuyos ojos eran de un hermoso tono violeta. Piel blanca, largos cabellos verdosos esparcidos por toda la cama, una dulce voz con acento francés, y bellas amatistas por ojos. Su cuerpo se helo por completo, solo había una persona en el mundo que cumpliera con aquellas características.

– **Degel…** **—** Se sintió desfallecer al ver el cuerpo del menor dormir plácidamente.

Degel tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo del moreno, mientras que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura del heleno. No lo podía creer, había cometido una gran estupidez. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no despertarle se fue levantando, consiguiendo que el menor se removiera un poco. Su mirada zafiro recorrió cada centímetro de aquella piel lechosa que el menor le ofrecía, segundos después fueron las yemas de sus dedos fueron las que recorrieron las blancas mejillas del galo, provocando que el de cabellos verdosos se removiera un poco y Kardia apartara rápidamente su mano.

–– **Que mierdas he hecho…** ––No sabía cómo escaparse de aquella situación, no cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma cama y por sobre todo, ¡desnudos! El corazón del heleno se detuvo en un tris al escuchar la voz somnolienta del menor.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, de haber querido hubiera seguido durmiendo mas pero aquel tacto sobre su rostro le había despertado. De a poco se fue desemperezando en la cama, pero una fuerte punzada en las caderas le detuvo. Se sorprendió muchísimo al notar que las sabanas de su cama eran rojas, cuando el siempre acostumbraba a usar de colores más claros, lo siguiente que más le sorprendió fue notar el cuerpo del moreno junto al suyo, apenas cubierto por las mismas sabanas.

– **Kar… Kardia** –Los recuerdos de la noche pasada donde ambos cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo atacaron su mente, haciéndolo enrojecer al instante.

Por otro lado por primera vez el griego no sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación, pues no se trataba de cualquier persona a la que podía desechar. No. El no podía ser así con Degel.

– **Veo que por fin despiertas** –¿Por qué rayos había hablado? – **Jeh, Por un momento creí que seguirías durmiendo, es decir, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche**

El mayor se levantó de la cama sin siquiera cubrir su desnudez, no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando con él, se había prometido tratar aquella situación con delicadez pero no podía. No cuando de su boca brotaban palabras con aquel tono desdeñoso que usaba con sus conquistas de una noche.

– **¿Kardia?** –No entendía muy bien que pasaba con el otro. Ese no era el mismo Kardia que lo había tomado anoche, el mismo que le había tratado con amor y había dejado varias marchas sobre su cuerpo para reclamarlo de él y de nadie más. **–¿Qué… que sucede?**

Degel pudo notar como el otro detenía su andar hacia la otra habitación para medio voltear a verle, la mirada del peli azul lucia distinta a como en realidad era, al menos con él.

– **Escucha Degel** –El de mirada violeta sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba un poco, Kardia solo negó con la cabeza y soltó una risilla mientras tomaba sus boxers que habían ido a parar bajo el umbral de la puerta – **Lo de anoche fue increíble pero… Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad**

 **–** **¿Que… Que quieres decir con eso? –** No lo entendía, así de simple. La mirada del más joven busco desesperada la de su compañero pero este solo le evadía- **Kardia**

 **–** **¡Maldición Degel! Entiende que esto jamás debió pasar yo… yo había tomado mucho**

–…. –Bajo la mirada y tomo las sabanas para cubrir más su cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente, y su fleco largo se encargó de cubrir aquella mirada violeta que empezaba a aguarse.

– **Degel, esto ha sido un error nada más yo… sabes que esto no es normal, ¿verdad?** –¿Qué no era normal? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo?! ¡Él no quería decir nada de eso! – **Eres mi amigo nada más, y tú sabes que a mí solo me gustan las mujeres**

 **–** **Lo se…** –Respondió en un hilo de voz y sin mirarle a la cara. Con gran esfuerzo se fue levantando de la cama, sintiendo aquellas terribles punzadas en su cuerpo pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que sentía en su corazón.

 **–** **Degel, ¿necesitas ayuda?** –Pregunto al ver que el menor se tambaleaba un poco, pero este no contesto – **Oye, sé que solo fue un acoston pero aun así**

 **–** **¡CALLATE!** –Para el eso no había sido "un simple acoston" y tanta era la ira, rabia y dolor que sentía que no le importo gritarle al otro. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Kardia ya no sabía qué hacer para remediar la situación y Degel, el pequeño galo solo ignoro su dolor y tomo sus ropas y pasando a un lado del griego sin dirigirle la mirada para encerrarse en el baño.

Dejo sus ropas encima del lavabo y abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando que el agua callera escandalosa y solo ahí se permitió derramar aquellas lágrimas. Desde un principio supo que algo así iba a pasar, ¿pero cómo detenerse cuando la persona que siempre has amado te mira a ti y solo a ti? ¿Cómo podía privarse de aquel momento donde creo que el heleno parecía sentir algo por él? Mientras tanto la cabeza de Kardia era todo un caos, el jamás quiso decir todo eso, no a Degel, no a él.

 **–** **¡Maldición!** –Tomo sus ropas y se cambió en menos de cinco minutos para luego salir de su departamento, no quería quedarse, no si eso significaba seguir lastimando a Degel de aquella forma.

Para cuando Degel salió de la ducha con una pinta mejor que la de antes, el silencio del departamento solo le hizo entender que aquello no había significado nada para el heleno, que solo había sido otra de sus conquistas. Nuevas hileras cristalinas volvieron a escaparse de sus orbes, siendo acompañadas por un llanto desgarrador y de aquel nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

**(***)**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Después de aquel incidente ni Degel o Kardia volvieron a verse, más que todo, el galo se había encerrado en su departamento. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie, se sentía tonto, humillado más que eso tenía el corazón destrozado. El pobre había permanecido en cama llorando a lagrima suelta, con timas había logrado comer como era debido; lo único que había hecho era asearse y nada más.

–Degel Verseau, sé que te encuentras ahí –Una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, Degel solo rodo los ojos y se cubrió aún más con las sabanas– Si no abres la puerta, yo misma me encargare de tumbarla

El peli verde aun debajo de las mantas se removió inquieto– Vete... –Exclamo con un lastimero tono de voz, al parecer las lágrimas amenazaban con escapársele de nuevo– No quiero ver a nadie

La voz de la joven se dejó escuchar dando por hecho que quizá, la chica había desistido y le había dejado tranquilo; pero al conocerla como él lo hacía, sabía que aquel silencio no presagiaba algo bueno, Arizt Fontaine, esa chica que asistía con él a las mismas clases de medicina. La joven solo era dos años mayor que el, era alguien terca pero muy tenaz, buena persona. Era muy hermosa, debía admitirlo; con aquellos largos cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, la piel casi al mismo tono que la suya y de ojos grisáceos. Pero a pesar de su dulce apariencia de ángel o a veces de aquella fachada despreocupada, la chica era como un demonio, uno de esos que permanecían ocultos en el interior y que solo resurgía cuando algo amenazaba lo suyo.

Un, dos, tres sonidos hizo la puerta antes de ceder. Maldijo el día en que le había dado una copia de las llaves a aquella chica, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque hacia un tiempo había estado más que ocupado, demasiado estresado con los proyectos que los maestros le habían dado, sin olvidar que últimamente las peleas con Kardia solo iban en aumento. La presión y estrés hicieron que fuera descuidando aún más su cuerpo y este terminara colapsando, obligándolo a perder días en la universidad, cosa que extraño a muchos pues él no era de manchar su perfecta asistencia. La chica al ser su mejor amiga, no dudo ni un segundo más en ir a verle, encontrándolo en un deplorable estado y justo ahora, la historia parecía volver a repetirse.

–Degel Verseau –Exclamo con aquel terrible tono aniñado, era una joven hermosa, sí, pero su voz y rostro tenían ciertos rasgos infantiles que solo le hacían ver más joven de lo que ya era– ¿Qué tanto piensas faltar? ¿Acaso piensas arruinar tu perfecto record de asistencia?

Y nuevamente la historia se volvía a repetir, la chica tenia los mofletes inflados y teñidos de un suave carmín mientras le miraba con los brazos como jarra.

–Arizt...

–Nada de Arizt, dime porque has faltado tanto, Degel –El de mirada violeta se escondió aún más entre las sabanas, aquella no era buena señal, al menos no para ella que había logrado conocer a la perfección a su amigo.

–...

–Degel, ¿Qué sucede? –La preocupación solo fue de aumento en ella al ver a su amigo escondido entre las sabanas, peor aún, escuchar aquellos pequeños sollozos que solo le preocuparon aún más- ¡Degel! ¡Respóndeme!

Los sollozos fueron de aumento, apenas habían pasado unos cuatro días desde aquel incidente del cual los recuerdos seguían latentes. Aun sentía las caricias en su piel, así como el aroma varonil de Kardia impreso en su piel. Lentamente el chico fue saliendo de su escondite, rompiendo con ello el corazón de la castaña que solo en pocas ocasiones había visto la fragilidad del galo, y casi siempre el causante de aquella fragilidad era el mismo Kardia Skorpió.

Ella era la única que sabía de los sentimientos que el galo le profesaba al griego. Era la única que había visto más allá y lo había atrapado infraganti mientras observaba con recelo a su amigo peli azul, ese día le había dicho que su mirada brillaba cada que hablaba con el griego.

–Mi pequeño –Rápidamente los brazos de la chica acunaron a su amigo, quien no dudo en soltar parte de su tormento por medio de lágrimas. Las lágrimas cálidas de Degel mojaron el pecho de la chica, quien no le importo y con sus manos fue acariciando las largas hileras verdosas y así calmarle.

Una vez que los sollozos cesaron Arizt volvió a insistir para que el otro le contase, mientras intentaba convencerlo, en su mente se fueron maquinando distintas clases de tortura que luego aplicaría en aquel tonto patán de Kardia. Pero nunca ni en todos sus más locos sueños de fujoshi, imagino que Kardia pudiera llegar tan lejos. Las palabras de Degel brotaban atropelladas, las lágrimas volvían a fluir y nuevamente esa sensación de sentirse como el más idiota de todos volvía a él. Kardia mismo lo había dicho, había dicho que aquello había sido un error entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

–Porque le amas –Respondió en un tono suave. La mirada grisácea de la menor se encontró con aquel par de gemas violeta. Degel lucia como un niño, un pequeño desamparado ante sus ojos.

–Pero el a mí no... Es obvio que jamás... el...

–Entonces es un idiota –Declaro con los mofletes inflados y con los brazos cruzados.

–No, el idiota soy yo por haberme enamorado... sabiendo que jamás seria correspondido –Pues era bien sabido que el peli azul era de buen ligue. Varias veces había visto al griego con una nueva chica como novia, a veces duraban tres días, otras una semana o más. Pero siempre dolía, siempre dolía verle con alguien más, dolía saber que el griego miraba con adoración, con lascivia a esas mujeres, que les tocaba y que jamás serian un error.

–Pfff, créeme cariño, Kardia es un idiota –Volvió a decirlo sin pena mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a la cocina a preparar algo– Kardia es un idiota al fijarse en todas esas chicas

–Son hermosas... -Musito.

–No cariño, son falsas –Aclaro– Todas y cada una de ellas son falsas.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto curioso, ahora desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina mientras se cubría aun con las sabanas celestes de la cama. La menor volteo a verle y solo sonrió al ver aquella imagen tan tierna, para ella Degel era alguien demasiado tierno, era un ser muy preciado, era como un pequeño al que se debía cuidar. Para ella, el peli verde era como un hermano menor al que debía cuidar. Negó con la cabeza y se colocó un delantal que encontró por ahí y encendió la estufa.

–Tienen cabello falso, labios falsos, color de ojos falsos, pechos falsos, trasero falso –Voltea a verle- Cariño, ¡Todo en ella es falso! –Degel no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la expresión de la menor quien tenía los brazos alzados y con una mirada horrorizada.

–Pero a Kardia les gusta –Volvió a repetir con un deje de tristeza, la menor negó con la cabeza y saco unas cuantas cosas de la refrigeradora para preparar unas tostadas francesas con algo de fruta.

–No corazón, a Kardia le gusta meter su amigo en ese agujero –Chisto mientras batía los ingredientes y miraba de frente al otro.

–¡Arizt! –Sus mejillas enrojecieron por completo al escuchar la forma en la que la otra hablaba.

–¡Degel! Muy hija de los Fontaine puedo ser, pero cariño, a mí no me veras actuando las veinticuatro horas del día como toda una dama refinada

 **.**

– **X–**

Arizt Fontaine era la segunda hija de Danielle y Evans Fontaine, ella y su hermano André, quien estudiaba en la misma universidad, solo que a diferencia de ella él estudiaba administración. El mayor de los hermanos se encontraba en su último ano, listo para graduarse con honores y ser todo un orgullo para la familia Fontaine. A pesar de que la familia Fontaine era muy reconocida por las distintas empresas y éxitos que tenían, los padres de estos hermanos eran muy diferentes. André era un muy apuesto joven, cabello corto y rubio, ojos grisáceos y piel bronceada. Tenía dinero, buenos modales, era atento, detallista pero muy celoso y posesivo con lo suyo.

Pero se era bien sabido que el hijo mayor era homosexual, el había sacado a la luz aquello y sus padres lo habían apoyado, es más, cuando conocieron a la pareja del rubio dieron el visto bueno hacia aquel joven. Mientras que la menor era todo un caso, no se sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus gustos pero igual le respetaban y apoyaban, así como aquella extraña afición por la cultura japonesa, sobre todo el anime y las relaciones entre dos hombres, era por eso que siempre había apoyado a Degel.

La familia de Arizt apreciaba muchísimo a Degel, quien en varias ocasiones había ido a la casa de su amiga. Al principio se había sentido incomodo, pues él nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande como ese. Se sintió fuera de lugar ver tantas sirvientas y mayordomos. Pero inesperadamente fue muy bien recibido a como él creía que seria, tanto el señor como la señora Fontaine se mostraron muy atentos hacia él, le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas mientras cenaban. El señor Fontaine se mostró muy sorprendido por el gran conocimiento que el joven tenía, ya fuera en arte, música, literatura así como el enorme interés y pasión que demostraba por la medicina.

Degel al final de la velada el peli verde término siendo del total agrado de todos, inclusive la señora Fontaine había caído encantada por el bello joven de hebras verdosas. Fue así como cada que el peli azul dejaba plantado a su amigo por irse con los de su pandilla o alguna mujerzuela, la chica aprovechaba en invitar a su amigo a pasar el día viendo películas y comiendo una merienda. En una ocasión de esas se sorprendió al ver a la señora Fontaine preparando una tarta de chocolate. La señora de hebras chocolates era como una madre amorosa para con el peli verde, a quien este le había logrado tomar mucho cariño y hasta el punto de buscar un consejo de alguien con más experiencia y toque materno en cuanto a cierto bruto. Madre fujoshi, hija fujoshi, ¿Qué se podía esperar, más que una explosión arco iris?

El señor Fontaine, aquel hombre de mirada grisácea y dura también habida tomado aprecio por el chico; siendo el quien le ofreció un empleo de medio tiempo en una de sus tantas empresas donde podía servir como asistente. Al principio Degel se había negado pero ante la insistencia al ver que los pagos de la universidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, tomo el trabajo. Los primeros días fueron duros, pues no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría o que cosas debía de hacer, pero los demás empleados le fueron explicando cómo debía de hacer su trabajo o a quien debía preguntar por si necesitaba algo. Cada dos semanas Evans Fontaine revisaba el trabajo de sus empleados, él era alguien que le gustaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que el joven peli verde había aprendido rápido a llevar su trabajo. Fue de ahí donde Degel empezó a costearse sus cosas, gracias al generoso pago que recibía se había comprado un mejor. No era algo lujoso, pero a su parecer era en un lugar tranquilo y muy cómodo, además de que quedaba cerca de la universidad, también, con lo que ganaba podía ayudar a su tía con algunos gastos. Aun sentía que seguía en deuda con ella por todo lo que había echo por el en todos esos años.

– **X–**

 **.**

–¡Degel! Muy hija de los Fontaine puedo ser, pero cariño, a mí no me veras actuando las veinticuatro horas del día como toda una dama refinada

–¡Pues deberías de actuar como una! –Chillo molesto, la chica solo rodo los ojos y unto las rebanadas de pan con la mezcla que había hecho para luego ponerlas sobre la cacerola.

–Cariño, –Volteo a verle y le señalo con la espátula- Te dare mi opinión como desconocida, amiga... no, como tu mejor amiga... ¡Eres mil veces mejor que cualquier mujer con la que Kardia se mete!

–...

–Él es un idiota que no se da cuenta de la valiosa persona que tiene enfrente

–Pero

–No me interrumpas –Nuevamente le dio la espalda para volver a repetir el mismo procedimiento con las rebanadas de pan –Eres un chico bello, fíjate en tu cabello... Es largo, hermoso, sedoso ¿¡Que persona no desearía un cabello así!?

–Aun así...

–No he terminado y ve a sentarte –Tal parecía que la peli castaña era como la mamá del peli verde, quien dicho y hecho se fue a sentar aun cubierto por aquella sabana. Arizt coloco cuatro rebanadas de pan en cada plato con algo de fruta picada y un poco de azúcar glaseada

–Si mamá –Bromeo.

–Tu piel es muy blanca, estas libre de imperfecciones en tu rostro. Tus ojos son de un bello color, tienes pestañas tupidas –Puso ambos platos sobre la mesa y se fue a sentar junto al otro- Cintura pequeña, piernas largas, labios carnosos además de ¡tener un enorme y redondo trasero!

–¡Arizt! –A este punto su cara ardía por causa del sonrojo que la otra le estaba ocasionando con sus palabras.

–Bueno, a lo que iba... -Tomo su tenedor y se puso a pinchar algunas fresas que tenía sobre su plato– Eres hermoso, eres inteligente... No tienes nada que envidiarles a esas mujeres cuando tú lo tienes todo

–Pero... ¡Soy hombre! Eso sería raro ver a dos...

–No cariño, ya en estos tiempos no lo es –Contraataco. –Degel, el amor es amor. No debe de importar la edad, genero, raza o religión.

El menor solo bajo la mirada y se dedicó a dar unos cuantos bocados a su desayuno, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles, si tan solo Kardia hubiera dicho todo lo contrario y que le amaba. Si tan solo...

Ese día la joven se dedicó a hacer todo lo posible para subir los ánimos del francés, pero la tenía difícil; mas no se rindió. Ambos se pasaron el resto del día viendo películas, comiendo helado, lloraban a mares o reían como un par de locos mientras esperaban la comida que habían ordenado. Pero Arizt no se rendiría hasta ver de nuevo a su amigo sonreír y si eso significaba moler a golpes al estúpido de Kardia, entonces lo haría además, aun había algunas cosas que aclarar y que ella había estado últimamente en el peli azul. No era tonta y sabía que Kardia, algo sentía por el peli verde.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Otro que se encontraba en una situación un tanto parecida era Kardia, la única diferencia era que el griego se desahogaba a base de alcohol. El peli azul se había pasado buscando al otro para ver si había una forma de arreglar la metida de pata, de culpar al alcohol que había ingerido la noche del viernes y el que su enojo aumentara al verle con Aspros pero, ¿Qué acaso aquello no parecía una excusa barata para esconder sus celos?

–Maldición –

Ese día había decidido quedarse en casa, de todas formas, ¿qué sentido tendría ir a la universidad, si seguía con aquel humor de perro? Le había llamado, le había ido a buscar incontables veces pero la puerta siempre se encontraba cerrada y el silencio era lo que más reinaba, ahora se maldecía por nunca haber aceptado la llave del departamento del peli verde. Pero no, todo por temer al qué dirán de los demás al saber que se tenían esa gran confianza con el peli verde.

–Oye, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Se escuchó una voz masculina entrar a la pieza del peli azul, Kardia solo le respondió con un gruñido gutural– Pendejo

–¿Qué mierdas quieres, Manigoldo? –El otro peli azul soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de si.

–Vine a ver porque has dejado de asistir a la escuela, eso no es normal en ti más con lo estricto que es el viejo –Aquello era cierto, por mucho que Kardia tuviera una pinta despreocupada aun así era un buen estudiante. Todo por los constantes reproches de su abuelo y madre, de que él debía de ser quien enalteciera a la familia Skorpió, pero ¿A qué costo?

–Tch... tan solo no me he sentido bien –Aquello fue algo que el italiano no se creyó del todo, pues bien sabía que el griego estaba ocultando algo más.

–Y de ser así, ¿Qué es lo que tienes, mi querido Kardia?

¿Sería prudente contarle lo que había pasado, al italiano? Manigoldo era su mejor amigo y aunque el tipo tuviera ahora una pinta de mafioso, aun así sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

–Tch, mejor siéntate y escucha –Manigoldo supo al instante que aquello que se traía el otro entre manos era algo serio.

Antes de volver a hablar Kardia dio un trago bien largo a su botella de Whisky, por lo que el italiano vio, aquella sin duda sería una larga tarde en la casa del griego, pues cuando este bebía de esa forma solo podía significarse una cosa. Que se había metido la pata, y bien al fondo para que se encontraba bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lo que Kardia le conto fue algo que nunca, si en sus más jodidos sueños espero que sucediera. Al principio pensó que todo eso se trataba de una tremenda broma, así que se echó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, casi de la misma forma cuando miraba a su novio Albafica, arreglando el jardín de rosas que tenían en el patio trasero. Pero después de ver el semblante por demás serio del griego, además de que después de haberse acabado la botella de whisky se levantó por otra, aun tambaleándose un poco. ¿Es que acaso esa cantidad de alcohol que había tomado, no le mandaba a la fregada aun?

–¡Oye! –Se quejó al verse despojado de su botella de Vodka, el italiano solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo mando a sentarse a la cama.

–¿Cómo fue que eso paso? –Pregunto después de guardar nuevamente aquella botella, ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué carajos el otro guardaba alcohol en su habitación? Esa era una de las tantas preguntas sin respuestas para el italiano. Pero ahora, la más importante era resolver la metida de pata del otro.

–No lo sé, realmente no lo se

–Celos –Fue lo único que respondió el italiano. Al menos para el las cosas estaban más que claras después de lo que escucho.

–¿Celos? ¿Cómo que celos? –De pacífico y preocupado paso a alterado, no entendía nada ¿Qué quería decir el otro con eso?

–Me sorprendes, Kardia –Sonrió con cinismo– Eres el mejor intimidando a las personas, sacando las verdades a base de mentiras, -Su mirada purpurea recorría el rostro del heleno, fijándose, fundiéndose en esas orbes azules- logras entender la mente de las demás personas pero no logras entender la tuya propia

–¡Déjate de pendejadas y se claro!

–¡El único que se anda con pendejas aquí, eres tú! –Ambos amigos lucían exaltados, sobre todo Manigoldo quien no entendía cómo es que el otro no aceptaba lo obvio– Has estado enamorado del nerd por tantos años, y no, no me pongas esa cara –Kardia tenso la mandíbula y callo- Siempre que platicáramos por teléfono o aun, cuando nos comunicábamos por chat casi siempre hablabas de el

–Eso... eso no

–Calla, -Dio un suspiro y relajo un poco los músculos- Soy tu amigo de la infancia, conozco cada una de tus facetas, se tus secretos y créeme no soy ningún pendejo. Lo que trato de decirte es que tú no ves a Degel como un amigo, tú lo ves como algo más allá de eso

–No...

–Si

–¡Degel es solo mi amigo! –Alzo la voz.

–¡Los amigos no se celan! –Exclamo- ¡Los amigos no se celan! ¡No se cogen! Solo si son amigos con derecho, pero está claro que él no es de esa clase de persona. Han sido amigos por muchos años, aun a costa de que tu madre o el viejo se enterasen

–Es porque él es diferente –Murmuro.

–Lo mismo dijiste de mí, pero ojo que no nos dimos nuestro primero beso cuando éramos pequeños

–¿De qué hablas? –Manigoldo sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, ¿Cómo es que el griego no podía notarlo? ¿O es que acaso este si lo sabía pero solo lo negaba?

–Tú mismo me contaste que cuando eran pequeños se dieron un beso por no sé qué motivo –El heleno hizo una mueca como recordando a que se refería el otro, era cuando el apenas tenía diez años y Degel solo nueve. Ambos se encontraban cursando el cuarto año y habían hecho una promesa de ser siempre amigos, así como aquel beso que le robo de esos suaves labios.

–Éramos pequeños –Musito, no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que él se encontraba enamorado de otro hombre, de su amigo. Él era hetero, le gustaban las mujeres con buen culo y pechos, no los hombres. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho con él?

Se sentía mal de ver a su amigo así pero la verdad era dura, era cruel, además de que era demasiado obvia y ya debía de ir dejando aquellos prejuicios tontos que la madre del heleno y el abuelo de este le habían inculcado. Desde que tenía memoria, Kardia siempre había sido un joven alegre, era alguien de espíritu libre pero más que eso parecía uno de esos pájaros enjaulados que miraban con anhelo aquel basto cielo que deseaban surcar.

Ni para Kardia o Degel las cosas fueron fáciles de afrontar, al menos no por las palabras de sus amigos. Tanto Caroline o Manigoldo dijeron lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos podía seguir huyendo del otro, pues el huir no conseguiría enmendar aquel error, no causaría que este desapareciera. Pero era difícil, era difícil afrontarlo más cuando aquella persona significaba tanto para ti. Pero ese no sería el único obstáculo para los jóvenes, pues algo más grande comenzaba a formarse de a poco, quizás, aquello podría resultar la única forma de unirlos.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los siguientes días pasaron con normalidad, Degel por fin había abandonado su escondite por insistencia de su amiga la peli castaña, que en más de una había batallado para hacerlo comer además de que debía de asistir a la facultad, ya muchos días había perdido y aunque ella misma se encargara de llevarle los apuntes, aun así debía de rendir algunos exámenes o sino terminaría reprobando la clase. Pero en todo ese tiempo que el galo llevaba de regreso, había procurado evadir los lugares en los que siempre se encontraba con Kardia, no le importaba rodear todo el campus si con eso lograba evitarle

–Degel... –Nuevamente ese día Caroline se encontraba tras el galo, si bien ella siempre había adorado la idea de ver a su amigo emparejado con el griego, ahora deseaba saltar encima de este por haber roto el tierno corazón de Degel.

–Uh... –Pero lo más preocupante del tema era que últimamente el peli verde lucia más pálido que antes, además de que casi siempre la comida que ingería le terminaba haciendo daño.

–¿No has pensado ir donde el doctor? –El otro negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la fila de la cafetería- ¿Por qué debería ir?

Por un momento Caroline tuvo el impulso de gritarle a su amigo lo obvio, pero decidió quedarse callada y tomar una bandeja. Mientras avanzaban de a poco pudo ir notando como el otro cada vez palidecía, además de que al ver la comida que se estaba sirviendo esta parecía causarle repulsión.

–"Ahí vamos de nuevo" –Pensó al ver a su amigo dejar la bandeja aun lado y correr hacia el baño más cercano.

No podía dejarle solo así que dejo la bandeja aun lado y corrió hasta donde su amigo, al menos a esperarlo a las afueras del baño de hombres pero aun así era consciente de las arcadas del otro. Sintió algo de pena y enojo saco su celular y marco un número, haría una cita lo antes posible con el doctor de su familia. Si Degel no quería ir donde un doctor, entonces ella misma se encargaría de llevarlo a rastras de ser posible.

–¿Si? ¿Con el doctor Florit? –Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz de otra fémina- Si, me gustaría hacer una cita

 _–_ _"Para usted señorita, o es nuevamente para su madre?"–_

– ¿Eh? No, no, más bien es para un amigo mío

–¿Un amigo suyo? –Pregunto curiosa la recepcionista

–Así es, su nombre es Degel Verseau. –La joven de la otra línea continúo haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas a la peli castaña, algunos datos personales del paciente así como el día y fecha de la cita.

–Bien, de ser así el doctor les estará esperando mañana a las diez y media de la mañana –

–Muchísimas gracias, Stella –Corto luego de escuchar unos cuantos pasos provenir del baño– Degel, cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Horrible

El resto del día fue un completo martirio para el pobre galo que no dejaba de sentirse mal, aquellos síntomas eran por demás raros, aunque Caroline se fue haciendo una idea de que podría tratar aquello, pero prefirió no decir nada y esperar hasta el día siguiente que irían donde el doctor. Era una suerte de que al día siguiente ellos no tenían clases.

Pero las cosas no acababan ahí no claro que no, Kardia se había pasado todo el día buscando a Degel y así poder aclarar las cosas pero, ¿Cómo podría aclarar eso que ocurrió entre ellos? Había sido una borrachera obvio, aun no podía aceptar el hecho de que se encontraba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Fue a todos los lugares del campus que el peli verde más visitaba y sin obtener ningún resultado favorable, era como si la tierra se hubiese tragado al francés o que el mismísimo destino se haya encargado de no volverlos a juntar.

–Maldición –Exclamo decepcionado y volvió al salón.

Una vez acabada la clase salió como tromba de ahí, tenía que encontrar al peli verde. No le importo recorrer todo el campus para encontrarle, pues si aún recordaba cómo era el horario del otro sabía que Degel estaría saliendo de su última clase en esos instantes. Suspiro agotado una vez que llevo ahí, pocos eran los que iban saliendo del salón y ninguno de ellos era la persona que el buscaba.

–Oye, ¿has visto a Degel? –Se acercó a preguntarle a uno de los tantos alumnos.

–El fue uno de los primeros en salir –Respondió- Al parecer tenía prisa y más detrás salió Caroline, aunque era de esperarse

–¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto más curioso

–Es solo que Degel no se ha visto bien, creo que se encuentra enfermo o algo así –Kardia no perdió más tiempo y corrió directo a la salida, pues era costumbre de Degel el irse caminando hasta su casa. Le espero por diez minutos pero nada, el galo no daba señales de aparecer.

–Maldición –No le importo regresarse sobre sus pasos e ir a buscar su carro, necesitaba hablar con Degel y arreglar ese "pequeño desliz"

Lo malo es que ese día Arizt había tenido una llamada de su hermano mayor, diciéndole que le iría a buscar a ella y al pequeño Degel, si, así le trataba él. El rubio había llegado a buscarlos en su Lamborghini negro. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver a aquel joven hacerle una seña a su hermana y amigo. Al principio Degel se había negado, diciendo que no sería correcto pero como siempre la mayor logro convencerlo y se lo llevo de ahí. Aún tenía sus dudas por los síntomas que el otro estaba pasando, y fuese o no lo que ella suponía aun así no pensaba dejar solo a su amigo.

Lástima que Kardia no prestaba mucha atención a las amistades de Degel o quizá si lo hacía, pero en esos momentos pareció no recordarlo, pues a su parecer, él siempre era primordial para el galo. Lástima que al llegar al departamento de este, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Maldijo por los dientes y saco su teléfono para llamarlo, lo hizo una, dos, tres veces, más hasta cansarse de que el aparato del demonio lo mandaba al buzo de voz.

–Maldición –Su espalda choco contra la pared y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado sobre el frio suelo.

El destino actuaba de forma extraña, primero los unía de una forma y luego se encargaba de separarlos de la forma más horrible. Era algo que desgarraba el alma. A Kardia no le importo quedarse ahí a esperarle. Dejo que su mirada se perdiera en algo, se puso a jugar en su teléfono hasta que este se quedó sin batería y sin saber cómo, se fue quedando dormido.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

–Kardia... Kardia... -Una pequeña y delicada mano nívea se posó sobre el hombro del peli azul, que aún seguía dormido contra la pared.

–Uhg~ -El dueño de aquella mano negó y nuevamente volvió a llamar al otro hasta hacerlo despertar – Ugh... Que tanta es la joda... -Murmuro con la voz algo cansada y los ojos entre abiertos. Los orbes zafiros del griego brillaron al encontrarse con aquellas gemas violetas. No supo porque pero, pudo notar un enorme deje de tristeza en la mirada de Degel, era algo que nunca jamás había visto en la mirada del francés, ¿tanto daño le había hecho?

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Pequebalam:** Hola, hola! XD Bueno, si, Bueno, no pero si… Mi querida Arizt (mi Oc) es una buena amiga o casi hermana-madre del lindo de Degel~ :33 esto… e.e Kardia es un idiota! Ewe y amm.. v pues… no sé, quien sabe que tendrá el pobre francesito~

 **Jesse L Black:** Holis~ Este… see, lo fue xD kjashka Ufff… quien sabe cómo las tome e.e uwu pobre… amm… la rela entre esos dos? No sé qué decirte –se retira lentamente- Y si, seguiré con el otro fic, solo déjenme acabar con este que ya casi llega a su final XD

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El destino actuaba de forma extraña, primero los unía de una forma y luego se encargaba de separarlos de la forma más horrible. Era algo que desgarraba el alma. A Kardia no le importo quedarse ahí a esperarle. Dejo que su mirada se perdiera en algo, se puso a jugar en su teléfono hasta que este se quedó sin batería y sin saber cómo, se fue quedando dormido.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

–Kardia… Kardia… -Una pequeña y delicada mano nívea se posó sobre el hombro del peli azul, que aún seguía dormido contra la pared.

–Uhg~ -El dueño de aquella mano negó y nuevamente volvió a llamar al otro hasta hacerlo despertar – Ugh… Que tanta es la joda… -Murmuro con la voz algo cansada y los ojos entre abiertos. Los orbes zafiros del griego brillaron al encontrarse con aquellas gemas violetas. No supo porque pero, pudo notar un enorme deje de tristeza en la mirada de Degel, era algo que nunca jamás había visto en la mirada del francés, ¿tanto daño le había hecho?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto curioso y saco la llave para abrir la puerta e indicarle al otro que le acompañara, pues hacia algo de frio.

–Yo… necesitaba hablar contigo –Casi dos semanas sin poder verle o tan siquiera hablar con él. No sabía porque pero se sentía ansioso.

–Entiendo… –Por otro lado, Degel no se sentía de la misma forma que el peli azul. Su corazón se encontraba latiendo muy aprisa, el aún no se encontraba preparado para enfrentarle.

La mirada del griego recorrió por completo el cuerpo del otro que se encontraba de espaldas, mientras dejaba su bolsón sobre la mesa; aún se le hacía difícil que hacía unos días el mismo había recorrido cada parte de aquel cuerpo, lo había marcado como suyo. Ninguno de los dos tenia tema para hablar, no sabían que decir. Ahora mismo Degel se arrepentía por haber despertado al otro, lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo ahí afuera pero, no, no podía ser así de malo con el griego.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Se sorprendió a si mismo de que su voz sonara normal, tan solo esperaba que así siguiera hasta que el otro se marchara.

–Eh, café estaría bien –Las largas hileras verdosas de Degel se movieron en un suave compas al darse la vuelta, dejando embelesado al griego que parecía no darse cuenta de que se lo comía con la mirada. Algo de lo que Degel no estaba consciente, era que cada que caminaba sus caderas se movían en un suave contoneo que hacia enloquecer a cualquiera, en especial a Kardia quien siempre le observaba.

Ya en la cocina el otro se sintió más tranquilo, dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa. Se sintió desfallecer sobre todo cuando todo empezó a darle vueltas. Últimamente algunas comidas le estaban cayendo mal, ni que decir de algunos olores o los constantes dolores de cabeza, mareos y nauseas.

–Maldición… –Bufo molesto mientras encendía la cafetera y se apoyaba aún más sobre la mesa, esperando que los mareos cesasen.

–Oe, Degel, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se escuchó la voz del peli azul más unos pasos hacia la cocina.

–Uh, Si, estoy bien –Rápidamente apago la cafetera y se apresuró a sacar dos tazas.

–¿Seguro que estas bien? –Volvió a preguntar mientras ingresaba a la cocina, Degel le daba la espalda mientras llenaba ambas tazas con aquel líquido oscuro; esperando que algo de cafeína pudiera ayudarle a controlarse mejor.

–Ya te dije que si –Volvió a repetir.

–Bueno, sabes… Hay… Hay algo de lo que me gustaría que hablemos –El corazón del peli verde dio un vuelco, ¿acaso se atrevería?- Degel, es sobre lo que paso aquella noche… yo… yo no quise, eso… Eso fue un error

Dio gracias a Dios que se encontraba de espaldas y así el otro no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, ¿es que acaso Kardia no se daba cuenta de que, con eso solo le lastimaba más? **_"Es mejor así"_** o al menos eso pensó, quizá lo mejor era hacer de cuentas porque, ¿Qué oportunidad tendría el con Kardia? Ninguna.

–Tienes razón –No supo cómo fue que le salió la voz y pudo fingir una sonrisa, pero así lo hizo- Eso lo puedo entender

–¿Degel? ¿Lo dices en serio? –¡Claro que no lo decía en serio! ¿Pero que podía hacer? Nada.

–Claro que lo digo en serio, somos amigos y eso sería raro –¿Ósea que él era raro? Tal vez si lo era. Pero ver la sonrisa y el peso de la preocupación desaparecer en el otro, le incentivo a seguir con aquel teatro, sin importar que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

–Gracias, eres un buen amigo yo… -El galo negó con la cabeza y dejo ambas tazas de café sobre la mesita que se encontraba en la cocina- Creí que dejarías de ser mi amigo por lo que te hice

"Debería:" –Pensó- "Pero no puedo…"

Lo que paso siguiente fue lo peor que Kardia pudo haber hecho, estrechar a su amigo como lo había hecho en más de una ocasión. Al principio Degel se había quedado quieto y sin saber qué hacer. Segundos pasaron hasta que sus brazos se movieran y rodearan al otro, sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba en un instante al sentir aquel calor que emanaba el cuerpo del mayor, también aquella colonia que siempre usaba el griego y a él le encantaba. Ahora más que nunca deseaba volver a cuando era más pequeño, en aquel entonces no se tenía que preocupar por cosas como estas. El tan solo se preocupaba por estudiar y divertirse con el peli azul, no tenía que pensar en cómo esconder esos sentimientos tan molestos.

Después de haber "aclarado" el malentendido que habían tenido, ambos disfrutaron de una humeante taza de café. Kardia hablaba de cuanta cosa se le viniera a la cabeza, mientras que Degel se encargaba de escucharle atentamente, todo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Quizá era lo mejor.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no mejoraron para él, pues apenas dio el primer impulso para levantarse cuando todo empezó a darle vueltas. Nuevamente los mareos, odiaba los mareos, odiaba todo eso y también odiaba al idiota de Kardia y a sí mismo. Aun no entendía cómo es que habían acabado en buenos términos pero, quizás era lo mejor. ¿Quién demonios podía hacer de cuentas que nada paso, cuando has tenido sexo con tu mejor amigo? ¡Solo un idiota! Y para ser sincero, Kardia era un completo idiota.

–Ugh –Nuevamente volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas, no quería salir por nada del mundo pero, como si el destino estuviera en su contra su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su amiga, así que mejor cogió el teléfono y contesto- ¿Qué sucede?

– _Vaya, al parecer nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo_ –Chisto la joven desde el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Qué sucede? –Volvió a preguntar con aquel mismo tono parco.

– _Pasare por ti, sí que más te vale estar listo_ –Las orbes del menor se abrieron por completo.

–¡No! –Respondió una vez fuera de las sabanas, Arizt solo hizo otra mueca de desagrado no quería hacer aquello que tenía planeado pero, no le quedaba de otra.

 _–_ _¿Es que acaso no quieres el nuevo tomo del libro ese?_ –Mintió descaradamente, pero sabía que si le mencionaba lo de la cita con el doctor, el peli verde terminaría escondiéndose de ella hasta que la hora de la cita pasase.

–¿Ya está el nuevo tomo? –Pregunto con brillitos en los ojos, aquel tono sonador solo le hizo sentir más mal a la peli castaña, pero estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su amigo, que no le quedo de otra más que seguir con la mentira.

– _Así es… Sé que quieres ese tomo así que, por eso te llamaba_ –Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, el peli verde se había sentado sobre el filo de la cama y aun con el celular en la oreja. No quería salir, pero tampoco quería perderse la oportunidad de comprar el nuevo tomo de su libro.

–Está bien, ¿a qué horas vendrás? –Pregunto ya más decidido y cogiendo la toalla para irse a dar un baño.

– _Pasare por ti dentro de unos veinte minutos y si quieres, después podemos ir a desayunar algo_ –La propuesta no era para nada mala, además, cuando escucho la mención del desayuno sintió unas terribles ganas de comer pancakes con algo de jalea de fresa.

–Está bien –Sonrió y corto la llamada, ansiando tener el libro en sus manos y al menos unos cinco pancakes con jalea de fresa.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Veinte minutos después, Arizt había llegado como lo acorado y su malestar aumento al ver la emoción en el rostro de su amigo acerca de aquel tomo que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era manejar y contestar con monosílabos o alguna risilla nerviosa, Degel estaba por demás emocionado. Emoción que le duro poco al darse cuenta que el camino por el que iban no conducía a la librería, al menos no a alguna que el conociera.

 **–** No puedo creer que me hayas engañado –Bufo un muy molesto Degel con los brazos cruzados, Arizt negó con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo.

–Si te decía, era obvio que no ibas a querer aceptar además

–¡Además, nada! –Exclamo molesto y asustando un poco a la otra– Yo… lo siento, no quise gritar

–No tienes por qué disculparte, en parte me lo merezco por mentirte pero si te decía la verdad no ibas a querer aceptar –El silencio se instaló entre ellos por varios minutos, Degel pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros lo que era el hospital general de Atenas– Estoy preocupada por ti –Murmuro con un deje de tristeza mientras detenía el carro y encaraba a su amigo.

–Aun así…

–Aun así nada, Degel –Suspiro- Luces muy pálido, casi no puedes comer nada porque todo te termina cayendo mal –Los labios de la mayor se curvearon hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa– Tengo una pequeña idea de lo que podría tratarse, pero prefiero dejarle esto a un profesional

–¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto mientras miraba a la otra abrir la puerta. Arizt solo sonrió e hizo un ademan para que le imitara –¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Volvió a preguntar una vez fuera del auto.

–Ya te dije que tengo una pequeña idea de lo que puede ser –Sonrió tenuemente.

–¿Cómo una infección en el estómago? –Acoto el con una mueca, la otra solo negó y le tomo del brazo.

–Nada de eso –Degel solo le vio confundido y se dejó guiar por la otra.

Cuando entraron al hospital, la peli castaña se encargó a ir a hablar con la recepcionista mientras él esperaba en la sala de espera. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar ver de reojo a un joven, quizá uno o dos años menor que el, quien se encontraba sentado a la par suya. Tendría al menos unos cinco meses, el vientre estaba por demás hinchado, quizá de gemelos. No supo porque pero aquello le lleno de alegría, tan así que de forma inconsciente llevo su mano a su vientre; preguntándose mentalmente ¿Qué se sentiría estar así? Las acciones del menor no pasaban desapercibidas para un par de ojos grisáceos, que solo le miraban con diversión.

–Vamos… Ya es hora de que te hagan unos exámenes –Se acercó a tomarlo por el brazo y esfumando así los pensamientos del peli verde, quien solo se sonrojo por imaginarse así mismo en aquel estado.

 **–** **X –**

Desde hacía varios años atrás el matrimonio gay había sido declarado legal, dejando así que varias parejas tuvieran la dicha de poder unir sus vidas con quien ellos desearan. Pero también habían logrado ocurrir algunas cosas, experimentos realizados por los mejores científicos del mundo, lograron desarrollar una forma en que los hombres también tuvieran la oportunidad de dar a luz. Aquellos que lo deseaban debían de realizar un pequeño tratamiento a base de pastillas, dicho tratamiento ocasiono algunos efectos secundarios, tales como los hijos varones que llegaran a tener, pudiera tener la dicha de concebir. Algunos nacían con tal privilegio, mientras que otros debían de someterse al tratamiento.

 **–** **X –**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Skorpió, Kardia aún se encontraba durmiendo en la comodidad de su cama. El griego se había negado a dejar las sabanas e interrumpir aquel sueño. En el sueño se podía apreciar una bella casa en el campo, había varios árboles a los alrededores. Pero había uno que más le gustaba, era uno enorme y frondoso.

– _Vaya que es hermoso_ –Se dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba la casa, por alguna extraña razón le resultaba familiar.

– _Sí que lo es, y por fin es nuestro_ –Respondió una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que diera un respingo. El dueño de la voz era un joven de tez nieva, largos cabellos verdosos y mirada violeta. _–¿Degel?_ –El mencionado sonrió tenuemente y entrelazo su mano con la del peli azul.

– _Estoy feliz_ –Pronuncio con voz queda. Kardia se sentía totalmente embelesado por aquella imagen de su cuatro ojitos– _Y muy pronto ellos estarán con nosotros_ –Al mencionar "ellos" la mirada del menor pareció adquirir un brillo sin igual.

 _–_ _¿A qué te refieres con ellos?_ –Pregunto confundido. Degel solo sonrió y volvió a hablar, pero ninguna palabra u sonido salió de sus labios.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Se despertó con muchísimo pesar, primero había sonado con lo que él consideraba con la casa de su sueños y después Degel termino apareciendo para hacerle mención sobre ¿ellos? ¿Quiénes ellos? ¿Con quién? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

–Que sueno más raro –Murmuro para luego dar un bostezo. Volteo a ver hacia la ventana, sonrió al ver como las oscuras cortinas impedían que los rayos del sol entrase– Degel…

No supo porque pero pronunciar el nombre de su amigo le hizo sentir algo extraño, aquello había sido como un pequeño punzón en su corazón. Desde la noche anterior que había ido a aclarar las cosas con el peli verde, hasta ya entrada bien la noche que se la había pasado en casa de Manigoldo, se había estado preguntando si había hecho bien.

–Maldición –Echo las sabanas aun lado y se abrazó a sus piernas. Por mucho que su cabeza dijera que si había hecho bien, no podía evitar sentir que había errado, algo en su corazón así se lo decía- Sera… ¿será que me equivoque?

La noche anterior Manigoldo le había repetido hasta el cansancio que si se había equivocado, que lo que había hecho con el peli verde no había sido ningún error. Nadie reacciona de esa manera al ver a sus amigos bailando con otra persona, mucho menos llegan al punto de tener sexo con ellos porque sí. Lo único que motivaría a alguien a hacer eso o al menos a reaccionar de esa forma, son los celos. Y debía admitirlo, si había sentido celos de verle bailar con Aspros. Aun sentía eso cada que lo recordaba o se encontraba con el gemelo mayor.

–Tch… No es correcto –Con una de sus manos revolvió sus largos cabellos índigo y cogió el celular que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche- ¿Hola? ¿Helena? -Tenía que olvidarse de ese tema y que mejor que salir con una chica- Jajajaja si, linda, veras… Te llamaba para ver si estas disponible hoy…

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y mientras que Kardia se encontraba haciendo planes con Helena Dalaras, hija única del gran empresario Alexander Dalaras, amigo y gran accionista de la familia Skorpió. Degel había tenido que pasar por una serie de exámenes para saber a qué se debían sus malestares, y una vez hechos se dirigieron a hablar con el doctor. Mientras que el hombre de bata blanca sacaba los exámenes y los iba revisando, su expresión fue cambiando por una alegre. ¿Desde cuándo un doctor se alegraba por ver los resultados de uno de sus pacientes?

–Bueno, lo único que puedo decirle es… ¡Felicidades joven Verseau! –La expresión serena de Degel cambio a una llena de entera confusión.

–¿A qué se refiere con eso? –El doctor solo sonrió y le mostro los análisis- Por lo que estos exámenes muestran, usted tiene al menos dos semanas y media de embarazo –El más joven sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo al escuchar lo que el doctor le decía. Aquello, aquello no podía ser verdad.

–¡Es imposible! –Exclamo aún más pálido, Arizt le tomo de la mano a modo de apoyo –Yo no… ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazado!

–Cálmese, joven Verseau –Él no quería calmarse, él quería que le dijeran que aquello solo era una broma de mal gusto– Los exámenes de sangre que le hemos realizado, dictan que usted lo esta

–Pero… yo no… –No quería creerlo, ni imaginarlo ni nada. Era algo ilógico que a sus diecinueve años se encontrara embarazado.

–Además con solo los síntomas que ha estado presentando, era más que obvio deducir sobre su estado –El pobre hombre que apenas rondaba los cuarenta años, no pudo evitar suspirar pesado. En parte podía entender al galo, era muy joven como para recibir tal noticia de su estado.

–Degel –El suave agarre de su amiga lo llevo a calmarse un poco, pero solo poco.

–Pero… yo… -Los ojos violetas comenzaron a aguarse. Sentía rabia, tristeza, emoción… ¿emoción? ¿Cómo podía sentir emoción por eso?

–Tendrás un bebé –Exclamo ella con una sonrisa y tomando al otro por la mano. El menor aún se encontraba exaltado por la reciente noticia pero, en cierto modo había "algo" que le hacía sentir emocionado.

–Un… bebé… –La de mirada grisácea sonrió un poco más al notar la estupefacción del otro. Le resultaba increíble el como Degel había tardado tanto en darse cuenta, cuando ella misma lo había descubierto ante los extraños síntomas del otro.

El doctor dio un suspiro y les sonrió a ambos, era normal que jóvenes de esa edad reaccionaran de esa forma ante el embarazo. Arizt al notar que su amigo aún seguía en estado de shock, decidió ser ella la encargada de preguntar cuanta cosa le fuera posible al doctor, quería mantenerse informada y así ser de mejor ayuda para con su amigo. Según el doctor, el embarazo de un hombre podía llegar a tener más complicaciones que el de una mujer.

Ya de ahí todo parecía normal. El doctor se encargó de ir anotando las cosas que el galo necesitaría, entre ellas algunas vitaminas, mantener una dieta balanceada, evitar ciertas comidas o bebidas. Así como también estar activo, evitar el estrés y las emociones fuertes. Una vez acabada con la consulta, ambos se despidieron con el doctor o al menos así lo hizo la peli castaña. Degel aun lucia ido, seguía sin poder creerse del todo la noticia.

–Todo estará bien –Le aseguro mientras le quitaba seguro al carro e ingresaba a este, Degel tan solo le imito en silencio– Degel

–No podre –Fue lo primer que murmuro en todo ese rato– No podre con este bebé, yo…

–Tú no lo hiciste solo, ¿recuerdas? –Aquel comentario pareció molestar un poco al otro, quien solo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a guardar silencio en todo el rato– Lo siento, olvidaba que estas sensible –Rio-

–¡No es gracioso!

–Vamos, venga, deja de gritar y vamos a desayunar algo –El más joven solo hizo un puchero, uno que le termino pareciendo muy adorable la otra.

Unas cuantas esquinas más adelante detuvo el carro frente a un café, el olor a pan tostado, omelletts y cuanta cosa, inundo las fosas nasales de ambos. En especial las de la futura "madre" quien de forma inconsciente llevo su mano al vientre, el cual acaricio con cariño. Arizt solo sonrió y se encargó de pedir una mesa para dos. Mientras eran atendidos las miradas de algunos clientes se posaron sobre la jovencita, quien solo les ignoraba olímpicamente. Ella había ido a comer, no a buscar marchante. Mientras que unos le devoraban con la mirada a ella, otros parecían desnudar con la mirada al de hebras verdosas.

A pesar de que este lo negara, Degel tenía cierto imán que atraía las miradas de hombres y mujeres; ya fuera por su inteligencia, su dulce e inocente corazón o por aquella belleza casi hetera de la que era poseedor. El joven no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por las constantes miradas hacia su trasero.

–Ven, toma mi mano –Dijo ella– Tal vez así se creen que "estas conmigo"

El peli verde entendió al instante que quiso decir con aquello, así que decidió seguirle el juego. Para ella Degel siempre seria como un hermanito menor, uno al que estaría dispuesta a ayudar y proteger de cualquier cosa o persona. La mesera se encargó de llevar a ambos a la mesa, daba contra el ventanal así que lograrían tener una buena vista además de algo de aire fresco. Arizt solo se dedicaba a ver al otro jugar con las servilletas, el pobre lucia nervioso.

–Todo estará bien –Musito segura y tomando el menú, Degel le imito.

–Pero… Estos pequeños son de… –De solo pensarlo sintió como la emoción le embargo. Los bebés también eran de Kardia. ¡Kardia era el padre! Pero su emoción se evaporo al recordar que no tenían nada, que solo habían quedado como simples amigos, porque eso eran.

–¿Degel, que sucede? –

–En no debe saberlo… –Ninguno dijo nada por algunos segundos mientras la mesera se acercaba a tomarles la orden. Al principio Degel se negó diciendo que había perdido el apetito, pero Arizt le ignoro olímpicamente y aun así pidió para ambos, o mejor dicho, para tres.

Degel solo se dejó hundir en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba su vientre plano, a pesar de los notorios síntomas y las palabras del doctor aun así se le hacía difícil creer que sería "mamá" que en su vientre se encontraba un minúsculo ser, que poco a poco iría creciendo. Sonrió. El siempre había sonado con formar una familia, una con la persona que el amara, una familia con… con Kardia. Siempre había deseado, sonado más bien con el día en el que el griego confesara que sentía lo mismo por él, que le amaba.

La mirada de Arizt observaba cada ínfimo detalle del otro, no había necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna para saber lo que el francés pensaba. Ella le conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba pensando en el tarado del peli azul. Suspiro. Una de las cosas que siempre había estado deseando también, fuera que Kardia se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Cualquiera lo notaria, cualquiera que tuviera buena vista y lógica, se daría cuenta de que el griego se encontraba enamorado del peli verde, pero a la negación era lo que impedía ir más allá. Eso y sabiendo el ambiente en el que el peli azul había crecido. Un padre muerto. Una madre y un abuelo a cargo del pequeño, agregando el hecho de que eran de una familia acaudalada y eran de esas personas con mente cerrada.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Debía admitirlo por más que tratara de distraerse con cuanta cosa se encontrara en la calle, aun así no podía, ¡ni aun cuando venía acompañado de una hermosa chica! Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía por haberle pedido a Helena que saliera con él. La chica era hermosa, sí, pero era de esas típicas niñas de papi que siempre lloran cuando se le rompe una uña o no consigue lo que quiere.

–Nee, Kardia, ¿no crees que deberíamos de ir a desayunar algo? –Pregunto la chica mientras se le colgaba del brazo al otro.

–Claro, ¿porque no? –Tan solo habían estado caminando entre las calles y viendo cuanta tienda se les cruzara en el camino. Tedioso. Al menos la chica había salido con una buena sugerencia.

Ambos griegos se dirigieron al café que se encontraba en la esquina, era uno de los mejores por su comida y el buen trato hacia los clientes. Al ser un día hermoso, ambos decidieron por una mesa cerca de la ventana. Ignorando el simple hecho que a unas cuantas mesas de ellos, se encontraban dos jóvenes que platicaban animadamente. La joven tenía largos cabellos castaños, tez nieva y ojos grises, mientras que el joven tenía una hermosa y sedosa cabellera verdosa; era una lástima que se encontraba dándoles la espalda pero para alguien como Kardia, aquella cabellera podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

–Degel… -Aquel bello nombre broto de sus labios con suavidad, deleitándose al pronunciar cada una de sus letras. No podía evitar sentir aquella sensación que le embargaba y enloquecía su corazón.

–¿Sucede algo, cariño? –Pregunto la de cabellos ébanos. La chica había notado con desagrado como el griego miraba en dirección de cierta mesa, gruño al ver que los zafiros de Kardia parecían estar fijos en la peli castaña. Pobre ilusa.

–No, no es nada… Tan solo creí ver a alguien conocido –Negó y tomo asiento, la otra no le creyó pero igual decidió olvidarse del tema y tomar asiento.

La mesera llego a la mesa de ambos para dejar los menús, pero al ver a tremendo Adonis no pudo evitar coquetear con él o mandarle cuanta indirecta que el otro parecía ignorar; su mirada se encontraba centrada en una sola persona que n o era la mesera y con timas Helena.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Arizt había notado como cierto peli azul no apartaba la mirada de ellos o para ser más exactos, del peli verde. Rio por lo bajo y se cubrió parte de la cara con la carta, no pensaba decirle a Degel que el griego se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de ellos o sino volviera a alterar al menor y eso era lo que menos quería; mas cuando le había costado varios minutos convencerlo de que no se preocupara por nada.

–Arizt… hay algo que deseo pedirte –Dijo una vez que la mesera se había retirado después de haberles dejado su pedido.

–¿Qué cosa? –Degel se removió un poco en su asiento, picando los pancakes con el tenedor.

–Esto… acerca de mi estado –Dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y llevo ambas manos a su vientre para acariciarlo con ternura, no pudiendo evitar sonreír tenuemente.

–¡Ha! ¡Degel! ¡Vaya, sabía que eras tú! –Exclamo alguien a sus espaldas, a la de hebras castañas aprecio darle un tic en el ojo izquierdo al ver como Kardia se acercaba a donde ellos y con una chica muy molesta que venía detrás de él, ¿es que el griego no podía ser más idiota?

–K-Kardia… -Inmediatamente palideció, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el peli azul ahí?

–Jejejeje, ¿Qué cosas, verdad? Digo, el que nos encontremos aquí… -Sin descaro alguno se atrevió a tomar asiento junto a los franceses, la chica de cabellos ébano imito la acción con cierto disgusto junto al griego– Y, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Comer, ¿Qué no es obvio? –Las curvaturas de sus finos labios se alzaron un poco, Kardia solo vio algo confundido a la chica.

Los cuatro ellos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, sobre todo Degel que sentía unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo de ahí. Por otro lado, Kardia no podía evitar ver de reojo al peli verde o robarle una que otra fresa del plato. Degel ni se quejó, es más, hasta el hambre se le había ido con la presencia del otro. Helena era la más cabreada en cuanto a la situación, ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ellos ahí? Y sobre todo en la misma mesa que el aquel chico de baja categoría. ¡Eso le molestaba!

–Ahem… –Tosió un poco, solo para hacerse notar

–¡Oh! Si, por poco lo olvidaba –Rio nervioso- Chicos, ella es Helena Dalaras –La chica se abrazó aún más al brazo moreno y sonrió de forma altiva, haciendo sentir más mal a Degel, cosa que Arizt noto.

–Oh, debo deducir que es otra de tus conquistas –Chisto mientras se llevaba un trozo de fresa a la boca– Imagino que debe ser la ciento uno –Ante aquel comentario ni ella o Degel pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita, sobre todo el menor.

–Uh, me alegra que les parezca "gracioso" –Inquirió con cierta molestia– Pero soy SU novia –Con ello las risas cesaron y un sabor semi-amargo se instaló en la boca del menor, Arizt solo apretó con fuerza el tenedor.

–Oh… -Bajo la mirada y con una servilleta se limpió de forma delicada los labios– Bueno… Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes

–¿A qué te refieres con ello? –Pregunto mordaz. Kardia y Degel solo se mantuvieron al margen de la plática. El primero, buscaba la forma de hablar con el peli verde mientras que este solo huía de la mirada zafiro de su amigo y padre del pequeño.

–Oh, bueno, está comprobado científicamente que las parejas a Kardia solo le duran menos de una semana –La de nacionalidad griega sentía que la otra solo se estaba burlando de ella.

–¡Kardia! –Chillo molesta y llamando la atención del peli azul, quien desde hacía ratos quería llamar la atención del otro. –¡Haz algo!

–Arizt… –La chica se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

–Tu bien sabes que digo la verdad, corazón

–No le digas así! –Exclamo aún más enojada la otra– Se de la clase de chica que eres

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué clase de chica soy? –Pregunto con una sonrisa igual a la del gato Cheshire.

–¡Eres una caza fortuna! ¡Justo como el! –Gruño rabiosa y señalo de forma despectiva a Degel, quien había preferido tener la mirada gacha y acariciando de forma disimulada su vientre, sintiéndose más que incomodo ante aquella situación.

–¡Helena! –Bramo el mayor con disgusto, Arizt solo hizo una seña para que no dijera nada.

Por unos momentos y solo por unos momentos a la chica de nacionalidad francesa, le dieron unas terribles ganas de sacar un harto repertorio de insultos contra la otra, ¿es que acaso era ciega? ¿Acaso no sabía con quién estaba hablando? Porque ella si lo sabía, sabía que aquella chica era la Helena Dalaras, una niña de papi y mami. Su familia era acaudalada, pero jamás podían llegar a compararse con los Fontaine.

–Rezare para que Dios se apiade de tu alma –Suspiro con desgano– Pero aclaro una cosa –Tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada era por demás seria. –Tu insulto hacia mi persona me tiene sin cuidado, soy alguien que te puede destruir en cualquier momento y sin dudarlo aunque por el momento no me apetece hacerlo, pero… -Sus orbes se encontraron fugazmente con la mirada triste del menor quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y con deseos de huir– Un insulto más hacia mi hermano y me encargare de arrancarte la silicona que te cargas en todo el cuerpo.

Tanto Kardia y Helena tenían la boca abierta, la chica rio con gana y con su mano derecha tomo el vaso para darle un sorbo a su jugo de manzana. Degel negó con la cabeza y se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano, intentando así impedir que ese suave trinar, que hacía llamar risa, se escapara de sus rosados labios. En cierto modo Kardia se sintió mal al ver el rostro desencajado de Helena, pero debía admitir que también se había pasado al tratar de aquella forma tan despectiva a Degel además, debía admitir que la actitud arisca de la peli castaña había sido divertida, en especial eso sobre la silicona.

–¡Agh! ¡Me largo de aquí! –Bramo furiosa y se levantó de su asiento, para salir echa toda una furia.

–Eh… Discúlpenla por eso… –Se disculpó un avergonzado Kardia.

–Nah, descuida, pero asegúrate que se tome sus pastillas –Chisto la mayor, el otro solo sonrió tenuemente y se despidió de ellos. Ambos vieron salir al peli azul a paso a presuroso, no era para menos, la peli negra había dicho cosas que no eran en especial eso de que "tenían una relación"

El resto de la comida pasó más o menos normal, Arizt se encargaba a cada momento de subirle los ánimos al otro aunque tras la "nueva relación" del otro, era difícil hacer que Degel se olvidara del tema. Ni tan siquiera llevándolo a la librería en busca de libros nuevos, lograron levantar los ánimos del chico, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Después de aquel día fuera de lo normal Arizt se encargó de ir a dejar a Degel a su departamento, el día había sido por demás tedioso y estaba segura que la futura madre lo que más deseaba era llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

–Degel, cariño –El suave toque de aquellas manos sobre su cabeza hizo que se encogiera más en su lugar y abrazara la almohada.

–No puede saberlo –Murmuro, Arizt solo le vio por unos momentos y suspiro– Kardia no puede saber que… Él no debe saberlo…

–Es el padre del niño –Añadió en otro suspiro, sintiéndose mal al instante al sentir el cuerpo del menor temblar bajo las sabanas.– Pero respeto tu decisión

–Gracias –Tal vez no era la mejor decisión, pero después de lo que aquella chica les habían anunciado sus esperanzas de siquiera decirle al peli azul se habían desvanecido.

–Todo estará bien –Murmuro en tono maternal y depositando un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza del más joven, haciéndolo sonreír– Cualquier cosa que pase, solo llámame, ¿sí?

–Arizt no tienes de que…

–¡Oii! –Le corto– Seré la tía de ese pequeño o pequeña, así que, si la futura mami necesita algo será mejor que lo pidas

–¿Futura mami? –Sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante- Yo no… –Pero antes de soltar algún reclamo contra la otra, está ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de la salida.

–Como dije antes, cualquier cosa, solo llámame y pobre de ti que no lo hagas –Amenazo, como si de una madre se tratase; dejando a Degel sin escapatoria, pues bien sabia cuan pesada se podía poner la otra si le notaba mal.

Una vez solo en la soledad de su departamento se permitió suspirar más tranquilo, el día había sido pesado y lleno de sorpresas. Quiso llorar al verse solo en aquella enorme soledad, pero su único consuelo fue tener aquel pequeño ser que se había estado formando de a poco en su vientre. Tal vez era un hijo no planificado, pero no por ello dejaría de amar al pequeño. Apenas tenía unas cuantas horas de saber de su existencia y ya sentía que lo amaba, tal vez aquello era a lo que llamaban _instinto maternal._

–Mi pequeño –Sonrió y con su mano derecha empezó a darse suaves y gentiles caricias hasta quedarse dormido.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo un grave error al no decirle a Kardia que sería padre pero, ¿de que serviría? ¿De que serviría decirle, cuando el peli azul ya tenía pareja? ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Nada. Con aquellos pensamientos y con el deseo de que el mañana fuera mejor, se fue quedando dormido en los brazos de morfe, sin siquiera darse cuenta como una lagrima traicionera se deslizaba por su fría y nívea mejilla.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Por otro lado Kardia se encontraba más que cabreado en la soledad de su habitación, después de aquel desplante que la peli negra había tenido con Degel, había salido tras de ella para aclarar algunas cosas pero el comportamiento de la chica solo le alteraba aún más los nervios. Lo peor de todo fue cuando esta por el arranque de furia, le grito, prácticamente en el rostro; el cómo le había molestado que no le defendiese ante las palabras venenosas de la peli castaña, ni porque sus familias habían estado creando un acuerdo en el cual les ayudaría a unirlos.

En pocas palabras la familia Dalaras y Skorpió había creado una unión, una que se llevaría a por medio de ellos y de la relación que formasen; dejando en estado de shock momentáneo a un pobre Kardia que seguía sin poder ingerir toda esa información.

–Tch, maldición –Parecía león enjaulado. ¿¡Y quien no lo estaría?!

Se echó por quinta vez sobre la cama, nada servía estarse quejando a esas horas lo mejor era descansar y ya mañana pensaría en algo. Pero en cada una de esas que intentaba dormirse, siempre aparecía aquella mirada violeta. Siempre el recuerdo de _Degel_. Además de que las últimas noches había tenido problemas al dormir, bueno, no es que sufriera de insomnio. Pero casi siempre terminaba soñando con aquella noche, aquella donde le hizo el amor a Degel.

Aquello era algo que no podía clasificar como un simple acoston, porque Degel no era un cualquiera él era, él era distinto. Bufo molesto y se pasó ambos brazos por debajo de la cabeza. Todas esas noches había estado soñando lo mismo y siempre se despertaba con aquel mismo malestar entre sus piernas, que ni con una o dos duchas frías podían bajarle la calentura.

En momentos como esos eran en los que más dudaba de dicha amistad y las palabras de Manigoldo parecían resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tal vez el italiano tenía razón, tal vez lo que sentía por Degel había cambiado con el paso de los años y aquella amistad había cambiado por algo más.

Pero un simple "tal vez" no ayudaba en mucho, él tenía que estar completamente seguro de lo que sentía por el otro, aunque fuera raro, pues su madre le había inculcado que la relación entre dos hombres era algo abominable pero en la actualidad en la que vivían, ya eran pocos los que pensaban de aquella forma, por no decir que apenas un mísera cifra de personas. Tantos temas confusos solo lo llevaron a agotarse aún más. Cerro los ojos nuevamente en espera de que la una buena noche de descanso, lograra traer todas las respuestas que el necesita a sus millones de preguntas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pequebalam:** Hola, hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Y sip, Manigoldo es la voz de la razón en este fic xD esperemos que Kardia logre darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque si no… Si el bruto del griego ese sigue asi, es posible que las cosas entre ellos… Bueno, Helena es una Zorra malvada xD en cuanto al instinto maternal de Degelito, ya mas adelante el francés ira sacando a flote todo eso… además de que se pondrá re panzón! Jejeje esto… ¿Hijos? ¿Cómo que hijos? ¿Por qué en plural? . … .

Jejeje… bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo de hoy, disfrútenlo y perdón por hacerles esperar!

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Después de la tremenda noticia que Degel había recibido en cuanto a su estado, los siguientes días parecieron ser un completo caos para él. Cada mañana era atacado por los mareos o náuseas y cada que comía algo, tenía que salir corriendo a vomitarlo. Asqueroso. Por ende, Arizt se pasaba más pegada a él, en caso de que necesitara algo y a petición por este mismo le ayudaba a huir de Kardia. No quería que el peli azul se enterase de su estado, no cuando este parecía ser feliz con su nueva pareja.

Por otro lado Kardia se había vuelto más insistente para con el francés, no entendía por qué este siempre huía de él o mandaba a su amiga para decirle que se encontraba indispuesto. ¿Desde cuándo Degel estaba indispuesto para hablar con él? Y ya llevaban alrededor de un mes en esa situación.

–¡Maldición! Si no quiere verme, ¿Por qué no me lo dice de frente? –Ese día se había ido a casa de Manigoldo, odiaba sentirse atrapado en su propia casa y estar escuchando los constantes regaños de su madre o abuelo.

–¿Al menos te has puesto a pensar de que, algo malo debe estarle pasando? Digo, –El de descendencia italiana se encontraba acostado sobre la cama y ya tenía un buen rato de estar escuchando la misma cantaleta del otro –¿Qué tal si tiene problemas? ¿O si está enfermo? ¡Qué sé yo!

–¡El me lo hubiera dicho! –Respondió muy seguro– ¡Degel me lo hubiera dicho!

Manigoldo solo se removió sobre la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, a veces deseaba golpear a Kardia o al menos tirarlo por la ventana; lo que saliera primero y resultara sencillo.

–¡Ey, Manigoldo! –El italiano gruño por lo bajo y se quitó las sabanas de encima.

–¿Qué? –Kardia le vio ligeramente ofendido por aquel tono que el italiano había usado– Oh perdóneme joven Kardia, dígame, ¿Qué es tanta… LA MIERDA QUE LE MOLESTA?!

–¡MIRA, JAIBA IGUALADA! –Grito el griego, alterando aún más los nervios del pobre italiano quien arrojo las sabanas aun lado y le lanzo una almohada al otro–

–¡JAIBA IGUALADA TU MADRE! –Bramo, Kardia estuvo a punto de contraatacar con otra cosa pero la sola mirada del de cabellos cortos, le callo– Quieras aceptarlo o no, la cagaste, así de simple

–¿D-de qué?

–Agh… mejor siéntate –Le indico.

El italiano sabía que aquello sería un delicado tema por hablar pero al ver la desesperación en el griego lo mejor era hablar claro y sincero. Era más que obvio que desde aquel incidente entre el griego y el francés, las cosas habían cambiado y él lo sabía, así como también sabía que Degel había empezado a actuar extraño, aunque también había otra cosa que el había notado pero lo mejor era no hacer suposiciones.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y ni con todas las explicaciones o consejos de Manigoldo, Kardia pudo siquiera calmarse cada que el francés se le escapaba o salía con alguna excusa para no estar con él. Y de todas formas, ¿Cómo el podría siquiera estar cinco minutos con Kardia? ¿Cómo podría, si cuando apenas se daba la vuelta para irse, Helena siempre se aparecía para llevarse al griego de ahí?

No es que tuviera la autoestima baja, bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero debía admitir que a pesar de todos los halagos que recibía por parte de su amiga o compañeros de clase y maestros, aun así no podía evitar sentirse de menos. A penas el ruido de unas chicharras se escuchó a lo lejos, mientras que la suave brisa meció con gentileza sus cabellos largos cabellos verdosos.

–Al menos te tengo a ti, que también es una parte de el –Sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano. Apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo y por cada día que pasaba, no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de emoción y miedo por tener en sus brazos a aquel pequeño ser.

–Tan solo espero que no saque lo ciego –Murmuro una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

Degel solo negó y se acomodó aún más el en asiento mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga. Arizt traía en sus manos una bandeja llena de comida, a veces no podía evitar sorprenderse y avergonzarse un poco por la enorme atención que la mayor le brindaba. La mayor sonrió complaciente mientras colocaba cada comida sobre la mesa ante la atenta mirada del oji violeta.

–Come lo que gustes –Dijo antes de sentarse y agarrar una pequeña porción de fruta.

Mientras tanto el francés no sabía que escoger, todo se miraba apetitoso y en si la otra había escogido las comidas que por suerte no le causaban ningún malestar. Al final se terminó decidiendo por una porción de fruta con algo yogurt, aunque debía admitir que aquellos pancakes con jalea de fresa, se miraban más que apetitosos, quizá luego del yogur podría comerse uno que otro pancake.

Después de acabarse la fruta de con yogurt, los pancakes y de haber tomado un algo de agua fresca para quitar el empalago de lo dulce, Degel se sintió más a gusto consigo mismo y el pequeño ser en su interior. Los pequeños rayos de sol y la suave brisa acompañado con el trinar de las aves, parecía ser como un arrullo para el más joven mientras acariciaba con ternura su vientre, Arizt solo le observaba con ternura, sintiéndose feliz de que su amigo se estuviera tomando bien aquella noticia del bebé; pero aun así había algo de lo que debían de hablar, algo que no debía de pasar por alto.

–Degel… –Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos para apoyar el mentón en ellas, el más joven abrió con pesar sus ojos y los fijo en los ajenos. –¿Qué harás con respecto a Kardia?

–¿A qué te refieres? –Era más que obvio que no quería pensar en el peli azul, no cuando el temor crecía en él, no cuando sabía que el griego se encontraba en una relación con aquella chica que había conocido en ese café.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero… –Suspiro y deshizo el agarre entre sus manos para tomar la mano izquierda ajena, que se encontraba sobre la mesa. –Degel, a pesar de que Kardia es un bruto sin remedio, aun así es el padre de ese bebé y por lo tanto tiene derecho a saberlo

Bajo la mirada, ¡Claro que el otro tenia derecho a saberlo, era el padre de su hijo! Pero aun así, ¿Cómo podría ir a decirle aquello? ¿Cómo?– Yo… tengo que pensarlo –Bajo la mirada–

–Piénsalo corazón mío –La mayor le sonrió con ternura mientras entrelazaba su mano con aquella nívea, transmitiéndole apoyo y cariño, justo como lo hacía una madre a su hijo. –Piénsalo, aahh… Y bueno, sabes que solo te he dicho mi pensar pero aun así, sabes que sin importar la decisión que tomas, ahí estaré para ti

–Gracias… -Sintió como su corazón se encogió, últimamente se había estado sintiendo de aquella forma; pero el sentimiento aumentaba cada que escuchaba las palabras llenas de apoyo de su amiga o cuando por infortunio suyo miraba a la tal Helena enganchada del brazo del peli azul. –Gr-gracias en verdad…

–Ow, cariño~ –Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar al francés, quien sin dudarlo se dejó acunar por los brazos de la otra. Degel era una maraña de sensaciones y emociones. Sentía felicidad, tristeza, rabia, un sinfín de cosas que le habían estado atormentando desde aquel día donde la relación de "amistad" entre él y Kardia se había ido al cano luego de una noche de entrega.

–Yo… yo no sé qué haría sin ti, más ahora que mi tía Garnet está en Francia –Las manos de la mayor acariciaban con ternura mientras el otro empezaba a sollozar, provocando que su corazón se desquebrajase al sentir aquellas lagrimas tibias en su hombro-

–Cariño, ella puede estar lejos pero sabes que tienes su apoyo y cariño, así como el mío y el André –Menciono. Sus largos y blanquecinos dedos se fueron paseando entre las hileras verdes, su tono de voz era suave y dulce como el de una madre mientras consolaba a su pequeño– Nos tienes a nosotros…

–Aun así… yo no… no le tengo… –No hubo necesidad de decir más, ella sabía muy bien de quien estaba hablando el galo. En ningún momento dejo de sobarle la espalda o hacerle pequeños mimos mientras le susurraba palabras dulces al oído o buscaba la forma de hacerle reír con alguna payasada suya. Mequetrefe cesado

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Desde entonces las cosas siguieron tal y como estaban; Kardia no podía evitar seguir sintiendo aquella molestia de que, por culpa de unas copas de más y su arrebato, haya arruinado la amistad que tenía con el peli verde, mientras que Degel seguía pensando en la manera de hacerle saber a Kardia, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Cada que se encontraba en la soledad de su apartamento, el peli verde practicaba frente al espejo la manera en que le haría saber aquello al griego. Tenía que calmarse, buscar una manera en que las cosas salieran bien.

–¿Sera que poder hacerlo? –Pregunto para sí mismo mientras miraba su reflejo. El fleco cubrió parte de su mirada, así como aquellas lágrimas traviesas que recorrieron sus mejillas blancas. –Kardia…

No quería admitirlo pero en esos días que no había sabido del griego, había sentido a morir. Nunca antes ellos habían pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, ni tan siquiera cuando los trabajos de la universidad se le complicaban a él o al otro.

–Todo por ti… –Murmuro con dulzura y acariciando su vientre aun plano, aunque una parte suya sabía que eso lo hacía por ambos.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Por otro lado Kardia ya no era el mismo tipo alegre de siempre, casi todos los días se las pasaba encerrado en su habitación y sin ánimos de hablar con los demás. El no tener ninguna noticia del francés le tenía de mal humor, pero su humor negro había incrementado desde aquella charla que tuvo con el italiano. ¿En verdad la había cagado?

Se gruño por cuarta vez en el rato que llevaba encerrado en su cuarto y se arropo con las sabanas negras. Nada era igual, ni tan siquiera el salir los viernes por la tarde con los gemelos o con alguna chica de buenas proporciones, le servía. Nada de eso le animaba.

–Maldición –Gruño al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, maldiciendo aún más el que alguien le texteara; solo esperaba que no fuera Manigoldo o alguno de los gemelos. Busco como un loco desesperado su celular hasta encontrarlo debajo de la cama, ahora si estaba más confundido no entendía como es que dicho objeto había ido a parar ahí. Pero las sorpresas no cesaron, no cuando vio el nombre de aquella persona aparecer en la pantalla de su móvil–Degel…

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad, ¡había recibido un mensaje! Y justo de la misma persona que le causaba tanto mal por causa de su ausencia. Si Manigoldo hubiera estado en esos momentos, era seguro que el italiano hubiera aprovechado aquel momento para echarle en cara la sonrisa estúpida que tenía radiante en el rostro, lamentablemente no estaba. No había nadie ahí que le dijera como aquel simple mensaje había cambiado el semblante del griego.

Con temor y las manos temblorosas deslizo el pulgar sobre la pantalla y se relamió los labios, aun inseguro sobre qué hacer a continuación.

–Bah, de seguro y el cuatro ojos se quiere disculpar por haberme abandonado –A pesar de lo dicho su voz había sonado insegura, el temblor seguía presente y el temor incrementaba. ¿Qué tal si aquel mensaje traía malas noticias?

Los zafiros que tenía por ojos se pasearon en toda la habitación, como esperando encontrar alguna señal que le dijera si debía o no abrir el mensaje. Al cabo de diez minutos y a ciegas termino cediendo y abrió el mensaje, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para leer el contenido; encontrándose con unas palabras muy similares a las que había susurrado para sí mismo.

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **.**

De: Ratón de biblioteca (Degel)

 _Yo, lamento muchísimo mi comportamiento evasivo, es decir… Lo siento… Sé que no nos hemos visto últimamente, pero el motivo de ello es algo muchísimo más grande, algo de lo que necesito hablar de frente contigo._

 _Si no es mucha molestia quisiera que este sábado nos encontráramos en el café que está a dos cuadras de la universidad, o si no puedes ese día pues…_

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **.**

Ni tan siquiera había terminado de leer el mensaje cuando ya se encontraba llamando al francés. A cada repiqueo que el teléfono daba, no podía evitar sentir como las ansias aumentaban y su corazón latía tan rápido que hasta parecía querer escapársele.

– _Uh… ¿Kardia? –_ ¡Dioses, como habia extrañado esa voz!

–Jejeje, ¡Degel! Qué bueno saber algo de ti, jejeje –Estaba nervioso, él lo sabía, Degel lo sabía pero no le importaba.

– _Uhmm… -_ Mientras tanto el francés se encontraba acostado en su cama y sorprendido de que el otr le haya llamado a minutos de haberle mandado aquel mensaje– _Kardia… yo_

 _–_ ¿Dónde dijiste que querías que nos encontráramos? –Sabía lo que el otro iba a decir, pero no quería, al menos no quería escucharle por teléfono, ¡quería hacerlo de frente!–

 _–¿Es que acaso nunca terminas de leer mis mensajes_? –Pregunto con algo de molestia, Kardia solo soltó una carcajada e imaginándose al instante la expresión del otro, suponiendo que el francés debía encontrarse con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas e infladas.– Porque si es así, juro que…

–Quería escucharte… –Aquellas simples palabras le callaron. Callaron e hicieron que el corazón del más joven diera un vuelco de alegría y que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara.–

 _–¿Kardia?_

 _–_ Necesitaba escuchar tu voz –Volvió a repetir. Por un momento el griego dejo de pensar en los demás, para el solo podía existir la presencia del otro– Maldición, estos días han sido un infierno sin ti

–… –Silencio. No tenía palabras coherentes para decir, más que una enorme sensación de alegría en su pecho, aquellas palabras eran como un enorme bálsamo para él; sobre todo por el tono que Kardia había usado para decirlas. Aquella voz sonaba distinta, muy distinta a cuando hablaban después de dos o tres días sin verse. Ahora, ahora era diferente– _Lo siento…_

 _–_ Jeh… –El heleno solo sonrió de costado, imaginándose la nueva expresión del otro al escuchar esa dulce voz–

Los siguientes minutos ambos se las pasaron disculpándose mutuamente, para luego cambiar a risas, comentarios sarcásticos y alguna que otra broma por parte de Kardia. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del pasar de las horas, no cuando sentían aquella emoción crecer en sus pechos, no cuando la voz del otro parecía ser más que suficiente para calmar las ansias y alejar los miedos. Kardia por fin pudo volver a reír como antes mientras se dejaba llevar por aquella voz. A pesar de ser un chico muy "popular" según los demás y de siempre estar rodeado de muchas personas.

Con la única persona que había logrado encontrar la calma y cariño que necesitaba, era cuando se encontraba con el francés.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jesse L Black:** Hola, hola! Jajaja Bueno, ahora solo queda saber si esos niños lograran hablar y decirse lo que sienten o no uwu quien sabe… lol . y vaya que las cosas se harán re grandes… además del vientre de nuestro querido peli verde *-* xD perdón por tardar, culpa a mi madre lol

 **Pequebalam:** Hola! Me alegro muchísimo, jajaja la jaiba igualada hace de las suyas lol jejeje este, entiendooo . pero ni idea de porqué, que se yo, Kardia anda loco lol ya en el siguiente cap se dará la plática entre ellos… ¿será que todo va a salir bien?

 **Aclaraciones:** Mas adelante aparecen unos diálogos en cursiva, esos diálogos son los recuerdos de una plática con la jaiba igualada~

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Para Kardia el pasar de esos días habían sido casi eternos, debía admitir que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan ansioso porque llegara el fin de semana, pero después de haber tenido aquella platica con Degel, se encontraba más que ansioso. Tan así, que había tenido que rechazar varias salidas con sus amigos y con Helena, su "novia", si es que se le podía llamar así.

—Por fin… —Cualquiera que le viera en esos instantes notaria la creciente emoción en la mirada del griego, quien hasta había puesto la alarma para levantarse temprano ese día— Nada saldrá mal…

Dejo las sabanas aun lado y se deshizo de los shorts negros que usaba para dormir, ese día quería estar más que perfecto para su encuentro con el peli verde. Abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejo que el agua fría tocara cada musculo de su bien formado cuerpo, le encantaba sentir aquella fría sensación recorrerle, era uno de esos bellos placeres de la vida además de que le recordaban a algo más. Por alguna extraña razón aquel frio toque le recordaba al toque de cierto peliverde.

— Agh… maldición —Murmuro con desagrado, pero no podía evitarlo. Apoyo el brazo derecho sobre las baldosas blancas del baño mientras que el agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo y dejaba volar su imaginación; además de que los recuerdos de la noche pasada parecían estarle jugando una mala pasada—

Su mente era su peor enemigo, le hacía recordar aquella dulce voz, ese bello rostro angelical pero lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue haberle hecho recordar aquella noche donde ambos se habían entregado. Tan inseminado estaba, que ni cuenta se había dado de lo duro que se encontraba al solo recodar. No quería aceptarlo pero muchísimas veces había tenido el mismo sueno, muchísimas veces había fantaseado con recorrer de nuevo aquella piel nívea y dejar su marca sobre ella. Su mano entonces empezó a estimular aquel miembro ya erecto, soltando algunos gemidos roncos en el proceso mientras recordaba aquellos movimientos acompasados del galo que yacía bajo de él,

—Agh… Degel… —Su voz era ronca, su cuerpo estaba tenso y los movimientos de su mano eran rápidos, no quería llegar al final, no de esa manera, no por causa de su mejor amigo pero no podía detenerse.

Los movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos, los recuerdos le invadían, su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración era agitada, los mechones de su cabello índigo se pegaron a su rostro y su espalda. Un último ronco gemido se escapó de su boca una vez que hubo llegado al clímax, su esencia quedo desparramada en toda su mano y parte de las baldosas.

Luego de eso su mente quedo en blanco, no tenía idea de porque seguía haciendo o pensando de aquella forma, no entendía porque siempre terminaba así y porque siempre se debía a su _amigo._

—Ahh… ahhh… N-no… no puede ser —Rápidamente se enjuago las manos y se terminó de bañar, borrando así los restos de semen que habían quedado en las baldosas del baño. Se sintió la peor persona de todo el mundo, todo porque miraba a su amigo y terminaba poniéndose duro por culpa de el pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando nunca había sentido algo así con otra persona—

 _—_ _¿Acaso nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que no se, estás enamorado de el?_ —Se asustó el mismo, inclusive su reflejo en el espejo era una digna imagen de apreciar—

—No… no puede ser —Murmuro, se sentía asustado al escuchar la voz del italiano en su cabeza—

— _Digo, él es hermoso_ —Nuevamente la voz de Manigoldo, tal parecía que el italiano se encontraba metido en su cabeza y se ponía a jugar con sus pensamientos pero, había algo en esas palabras que le hacían temblar— _Han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, incluso rompiste las normas de tu familia por el_

—Es… distinto… —Apoyo las manos en el lavamanos y bajo la cabeza, dejando que los cadejos de cabello azulino cubrieran su mirada llena de estupefacción. Pero debía admitir eso, debía admitir que él siempre se había sentido mejor y completo al lado del francés—

Desde pequeño había encontrado la paz y bienestar al lado del galo, siempre podía ser el mismo sin necesidad de sacar a relucir los modales y etiqueta con los que su familia le había inculcado desde pequeño; y aunque ambos fueran totalmente distintos, aun así parecían ser el complemento del otro. Degel no solo era un amigo cualquiera, él era Degel, un chico totalmente hermoso. No había chica que se pudiera comparar a él, no había nadie que se pudiera comparar a la belleza, inteligencia o carisma del galo.

 _—_ _¿Recuerdas eso que me dijiste que habías sentido aquella noche?_ —A pesar de que Manigoldo era un parrandero con pinta de mafioso, aun así era la voz de la razón— _Eso mismo que sentiste cuando le viste con Aspros, eso mi querido Kardia, eso se llaman_ _ **Celos**_

—¿Celos? —Levanto la mirada y se vio al espejo, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su bien trabajado cuerpo acanelado, ¿Acaso él había sentido celos de ver a Degel junto con el gemelo psicótico de Aspros? —

— _Deja a un lado los prejuicios de tu familia y toda esa estupidez_ —Aun miraba su reflejo y la voz de su amigo seguía presente, recordando aquella plática que habían tenido hacia unos días atrás— _¿Estarías con el ratón de biblioteca ese? Y me refiero a estar en una relación_ —Rectifico al ver la expresión confusa del otro—

—¿Una relación? ¿Con Degel? —Aquello sonaba tan loco, más aun saliendo de sus labios aunque, ambos ya habían intimado, bueno, prácticamente había devorado cada parte de aquel cuerpo, había dejado su marca en él. Y debía admitirlo, después de aquella noche se la había pasado fantaseándose con él además de que ninguna chica en sus conquistas o disque citas, había logrado ponerlo a tono para algún acoston—

Con aquellos pensamientos regreso a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, sabía que aún no era hora de encontrarse con el otro pero quería lucir presentable. Ni tan siquiera con sus citas o salidas con amigos se arreglaba también como cuando quedaba en salir con el francés, no podía evitarlo. Siempre usaba ropa a su gusto o al menos que le hiciera sentir cómodo, además de que usaba cierta colonia especial.

—Justo la que le gusta a él… —Miro fijo la botellita de vidrio, era de un tono verdoso y con las letras en dorado. Aun recordaba la vez que él y Degel habían salido al centro comercial, y en eso se había pasado por la tienda de perfumes y demás—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Era un viernes por la tarde y ambos habían salido temprano de la universidad, para pasar el rato se habían ido al centro comercial, ya fuera a comer algo o a comprar algo. A pesar de que Degel se había negado incontables veces en aceptar la invitación del griego para comer algo, aun así termino cediendo. Fueron al pabellón de comida rápida, ambos ordenaron unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y soda, aunque Degel prefirió agua en vez de aquella bebida.

El tiempo que se estuvieron para comer se la habían pasado platicando cuanta cosa de la universidad o cosas sin importancia, además de escuchar una que otra broma del griego y las quejas del galo por cada papita frita que el otro le robaba.

—Deberías dejar de comerte las cosas de los demás —Murmuro, Kardia solo ensancho su sonrisa mientras caminaba a la par del otro—

—Oh vamos, solo fueron unas cuantas papas —Comento divertido.

—Pero eran _mis papas_ —Enfatizo, el otro solo rodo los ojos divertido y siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a una heladería— ¡Kardia!

—Deme dos helados de chocolate por favor —El mayor solo le ignoro y se compró los helados, ambos de chocolate pues era su favorito al igual que del peli verde. Degel le miro con el ceño fruncido para luego cambiar su expresión a una más suave en cuanto vio lo que el otro había comprado—

—Toma, para ti —El menor entrecerró los ojos y agarro el helado—

—Yo… Gracias… —No había necesidad de decir más, para Degel aquello era como una recompensa por las papitas que el griego le había quitado. Aunque para Degel aquello nunca había sido un problema, no le importaba compartir su comida con el otro pero, aun así no podía evitar comportarse así, era extraño—

Después de aquello siguieron caminando tranquilo mientras miraban las cosas por los escaparates de cada tienda, cada tanto se detenían para ver algo, aunque más que todo Kardia se dedicaba a ver que eran las cosas que llamaban la atención del galo a quien luego terminaba metiendo a la fuerza a la tienda para comprarlos.

—No debiste hacerlo —Era lo que siempre decía, pero Kardia siempre lo haría con tal de ver aquella sonrisa en el bello rostro de su amigo cada que encontraba el libro o cualquier otro objeto extraño que tanto había añorado tener—

—Me gusta verte feliz —Era lo único con lo que le respondía—

Después de eso siguieron caminando mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa que se les vinera a la cabeza, Kardia le ayudaba a Degel a cargar con las bolsas de los comprados. Para el griego no había cosa más hermosa que ver la sonrisa del francés por tener nuevos libros por leer.

—Adoro cuando sonríes—Musito, Degel detuvo sus pasos y le miro muy sorprendido al otro—

—Ka-kardia… —El muchacho de cabellos índigo se alzó de hombros y sonrió tenue, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y peor aún, ese momento fue interrumpido cuando una joven se acercó para jalar al griego del brazo, Degel solo le vio extrañado y les siguió—

La chica que había jalado a Kardia trabajaba en una tienda de perfumes y cuanta cosa más, donde otras chicas se habían acercado para ofrecerle cuanta cosa al griego que solo negaba pues nada de lo que le ofrecían parecía gustarle.

—Ya les dije que no… —Degel solo vio divertido aquella escena, donde el griego buscaba la manera de ser amable con las tres jóvenes que intentaban venderle cuanta loción tuvieran al alcance— ¡Degel, ayúdame! —El menor ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y vio hacia todos lados para luego desaparecer del campo de visión del otro— Traidor…

Los próximos veinte minutos Kardia se la paso yendo de un lado a otro por las jovencitas, que más que querer venderle algún producto parecían coquetearle, además de que en una de esas las tres se habían desabotonado los primeros tres botones de su traje y dejaban ver mucho de aquel escote; pero Kardia mas que interesado por verle los senos, buscaba con la mirada a su amigo del alma.

—Hasta que por fin te encuentro —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y dándole un susto de paso—

—¡Degel, maldito trai…! —El joven solo le vio con una ceja alzada— ¿Qué es eso? —Frunció el ceño mientras señalaba el objeto que el otro le estaba mostrando—

—Es una loción…

—¡No quiero más de esas cosas del demonio! —Declaro, inclusive las jóvenes que se la habían pasado revoloteando de un lado a otro se habían ido al escucharle así de enojado. Pero Degel no espero más y se echó un poco de aquella loción en su muñeca—

—Vamos, huélela

—¡No quiero!

—Kardia… —El mayor solo le vio con su semblante aun airado para luego soltar un hondo suspiro y hacer lo que el otro le pedida—

—Huele… bien…

—Ves

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Pregunto.

—De por ahí —Fue su única respuesta, aunque más que eso, Degel se la había pasado buscando alguna loción que quedara muy bien con el griego además de que fuera del total gusto de este. Al principio fue algo difícil, pero al final de cuentas termino encontrándola además de que se había imaginado cuanta cosa que solo le termino dejando más avergonzado—

—Tienes muy buen gusto —Claro que lo tenía, Degel se había imaginado como seria aquel delicioso aroma masculino en el griego, por eso se había esforzado en encontrar uno que le quedara como anillo al dedo— Demasiado bueno, jah, ni una de esas chicas logro siquiera mostrarme algo como esto

Luego de eso Kardia se fue a comprar la dichosa colonia y desde entonces era la que más usaba. Muchos le preguntaban por qué lo hacía y él siempre les comentaba que era su favorita, aunque en realidad tenía otras razones. Una de ellas era porque el mismo Degel la había escogido, otra porque el peli verde le había dicho que le gustaba como ese aroma se acentuaba muy bien a él, pero claro, el día que le dijo eso las mejillas de Degel se habían tornado de un bello rosa, dejando completamente desarmado al peli azul que desde entonces no dejo de usarla.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—Quizá… —Se vio al espejo. Lucia bien como siempre, más con esos pantalones blancos y medio holgados, una camisa manga negra y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y con su típica bufanda roja— No estaría mal intentarlo… —Y con aquellos pensamientos tomo las llaves de su lamborghini rojo y se fue al lugar acordado—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Degel aún se encontraba en su departamento, el pobre no sabía que hacer pues estaba más que nervioso. Una parte de él quería cancelar el compromiso que tenía con el griego, pero su otra parte se lo impedía, además de que no tenía alguna excusa convincente.

—Que hare… —Se vio por quinta vez en el espejo y se acomodó la chaqueta que verde musgo que llevaba puesta, pues hacia algo de frio— ¿Y si me rechaza?

Los nervios y el miedo al rechazo iban incrementando, pero no quería quedarse con eso y Kardia tenía derecho a saber sobre la existencia de ese pequeño ser que se iba formando en el vientre del francés.

—Si no lo intento… siempre estaré con la duda —Frunció el ceño, la única forma de sacarse esa duda de si sería rechazado o no era afrontando al griego, ya si las cosas salían mal tenía la oportunidad de huir a otro país donde empezaría una vida nueva—

Aunque lo curioso era que Kardia iba al lugar de encuentro con una enorme sonrisa, pensando una y otra vez en cómo le diría al otro lo que había descubierto. No estaba muy seguro o quizá si lo estaba pero temía que ese su sentir, además de lo que había pasado en esa noche de pasión fuera lo último por terminar de arruinar esa amistad que habían construido en todos esos años. Aunque claro esto solo era una de esas ironías de la vida, donde ambos personajes principales parecían sentir lo mismo pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta del sentir del otro pero para los espectadores era algo muy fácil de notar, ahora solo quedaba saber si ambos lograrían confesar sus sentimientos y ser felices.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Pequebalam:** Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Jajaja vaya que si Degel lo tiene a sus pies, pero aun asi el nunca se ha aprovechado de Kardia uwu pero el babas este siempre ha buscado la manera de hacer feliz a su amigo xD Y bueno, Kardia es un idiota que no se da cuenta, él no lo acepta mientras que Degel si pero, la cosa está en que Degel no sabe si Kardia siente lo mismo y todo es por como Kardia ha tenido varias conquistas con solo MUJERES por eso uwu

 **Jesica Black:** Hola Jes, como estas querida? :v r Y ahora si se encontraron, está linda la cosa Muahahaha ya verás querida, ya verás lo que va a pasar muahahaha

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Se sentía cabreado, desilusionado, ya llevaba al veinte minutos llevaba al menos veinte minutos esperando a que Degel apareciera y nada, además de que ya llevaba tres capuccinos y dos rebanadas de brazo gitano, y el francés seguía sin aparecer, además de que cada que le llamaba al celular, el maldito aparato del demonio terminaba mandándolo al correo de voz.

—Maldición, ¿Dónde podrá estar ese cuatro ojos? —Se preguntó a si mismo mientras llamaba al camarero para que le trajera otra orden de brazo gitano— Si no aparece en los próximos cinco minutos…

—Lamento la tardanza —Musito alguien a sus espaldas y matando con ello el enojo y las palabras del griego— Yo…

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero sí que es raro ver que el gran Degel llegue tarde a una cita —Degel sintió sus mejillas arder al ver de frente al griego, quien le sonreía con una pizca de burla mientras llevaba la taza de su capuccino a los labios para darle un pequeño sorbo— Llevo esperándote al menos veinte minutos

—Lo siento… —Las mejillas del menor continuaron tornándose de aquel adorable color, callando por completo al griego que se detuvo a observar con mucho detenimiento aquel bello rostro—

—Descuida —Murmuro inquieto y aparto la mirada, no sin antes hacer un gesto al otro para indicarle que tomara asiento—

Cabe decir que ambos jóvenes se terminaron sumiendo en un terrible silencio que fue roto gracias al camarero que se apareció minutos después con la orden del peli azul; en eso Degel aprovecho para pedir una que otra cosita, debía admitir que los nervios y antojos le estaban matando, y que mejor que combatirlos con un trozo de tarta de chocolate con cereza. Aunque lo peor vino cuando el camarero se hubo ido para traer la orden del otro, Degel lucia más que nervioso y Kardia lo había notado, sabía que algo pasaba con su amigo.

Le conocía también como para saber que el otro quería decirle algo, pero a la vez no podía, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil. Degel siempre se ponía a jugar con sus dedos o con los mechones de su cabello, además de que le miraba cada tanto para luego apartar la mirada y volver a repetir el mismo procedimiento, al menos unas cinco veces más.

—Bueno… —Dio un suspiro y tomo el tenedor para agarrar un pedazo de su postre, Degel levanto la mirada y le vio nervioso— Es un hermoso día, ¿no crees?

—Sí que lo es… —Estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar alguna platica coherente. Kardia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo plantearle aquello que había descubierto, así como Degel no tenía idea de que decir y cabe decir que se había estado preparando mentalmente los últimos días, así como ensayar cada cosa que le diría al otro—

—Degel

—Kardia… —Ambos se vieron sorprendidos por haber iniciado al mismo tiempo—

—Yo quisiera

—Yo quisiera… —El mayor negó con la cabeza ya sabiendo a donde iría a terminar todo eso—

—Degel… —Pero como si el destino le odiase, el camarero termino apareciéndose con la orden del peli verde. El menor sonrió encantado al ver aquel enorme trozo de tarta de chocolate con cerezas, aunque se sorprendió cuando el joven dejo una taza de café capuccino sobre la mesa—

—Disculpe, pero yo no ordene esto… —El camarero sonrió ligero y negó con la cabeza—

—Ese va por la casa —Kardia bufo molesto al ver como aquel tipo le sonreía de esa manera tan galante, pero su humor empeoro al ver como las mejillas de Degel se tornaron de un fuerte carmín—

—Yo… gracias… —Aquel joven de camisa blanca con pantalón negro, zapatos y delantal del mismo color, le sonrió y se despidió con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer aún más al otro, aunque más que todo eso había sido por vergüenza, pues seguía sin estar acostumbrado a que otros le coquetearan—

—Ahem… Entonces, ¿Por qué me has citado? —La mirada del peli azul habia cambiado por una desinteresada mientras tomaba el tenedor y picaba a diestra y siniestra su postre, Degel solo bajo la mirada e igual tomo el tenedor para agarrar una porción de aquel delicioso postre, ignorando olímpicamente al griego quien solo le vio con molestia— ¡Degel!

—¡Déjame comer! —Chillo, Degel solo le vio ofendido pues era rarísimo que el otro le contestase con tal mal humor—

—…

—Yo… lo siento… Es solo que no logre dormir bien además de que no pude desayunar —Se excusó rápidamente al notar la mirada sorprendida de su amigo—

—Descuida —Hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia y luego tomo la taza para darle otro sorbo a su bebida, dejando que Degel comiera tranquilamente aunque ello significara sumirse en un terrible silencio—

Los segundos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba eran las pláticas de los demás comensales que se encontraban en el establecimiento o pasaban por ahí. Kardia sentía que se estaba volviendo loco o mejor dicho, aquel mutismo por parte de los dos le estaba volviendo loco.

—Entonces… —Volvió a intentarlo, Degel entonces dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y se dedicó a ver fijo aquel par de orbes zafiro—

—Disculpe, ¿necesita algo más? —Pero el contacto fue roto, Kardia sintió su sangre arder cuando escucho la voz del camarero. Pues cada que el había querido entablar una plática con el peli verde, aquel tipo salía de la nada para intervenir, pero mientras se morían en el silencio el tipo ni la hora que daba—

—Eh…

—No gracias —Le corto, pero ni aun así el otro se fue además de que parecía estarle ignorando olímpicamente—

—¿Desea otra taza de café? —Degel solo negó— ¿O quizá algún otro postre?

—¿Postre? —Sus orbes violeta parecieron brillar al hacer la sola mención de aquella palabra, tan así que el camarero se sintió feliz por haber dado en el blanco—

—Asi es, déjeme mostrarle el menú para que usted mismo lo vea o quizá —Un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa cortó la plática, Kardia se encontraba de pie y con una horrible mueca en el rostro mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la mesa y con unos cuantos billetes en esta. Degel le vio confundido para luego soltar un quejido al sentir como el otro le tomaba del brazo—

—¡Suéltame, Kardia!

—¡Nos vamos! —Fue lo único que dijo mientras jalaba al menor—

—No creo que esa sea manera de tratar a su amigo —Increpo el trabajador, Kardia solo volteo a verle con terribles deseos de golpearle, pues en todo el puto rato que habían estado ahí no había dejado de interrumpirle cada que abría la boca—

—Para tu información, el —Señala a Degel, quien solo frunció el ceño por la actitud del otro— Él no es mi amigo

—¿Kardia? —El griego le ignoro y con su brazo derecho fue rodeando la aun pequeña cintura del francés, quien solo dio un respingo y se sonrojo notablemente—

—Él es MI novio, así que si me disculpas tu paga está sobre la mesa

Sin más que decir el peli azul se llevó al otro de ahí, aunque prácticamente Degel había sido llevado como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. El de mirada zafiro seguía sin caer en cuenta de las palabras que había dicho o de siquiera el estado en el que otro se encontraba, lo único que no podía parar de pensar era en lo cabreado que estaba con todo el puto destino que le había estado arruinando el momento.

Ambos siguieron caminando por varios minutos o mejor dicho, Degel se dejó arrastras por el griego que no paraba de soltar cuanto improperio se le viniera a la cabeza. Pero eso era algo que al galo le importaba, pues había otra cosa que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. ¿En verdad Kardia había dicho aquello o solo había sido algo producto de su imaginación?

—Kardia… —Le llamo, pero el otro seguía sin escucharle— ¡Kardia!

—¿¡Que?!

—¿Podrías soltarme? —Pidió amablemente, el griego le vio avergonzado y le soltó—

—Lo siento

—Descuida

Nuevamente volvieron a sumirse en un silencio pero a diferencia de otros, este era uno cómodo, uno donde Kardia parecía no perder la cabeza por sacar el tema del que deseaba hablar con el otro.

—Yo… ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —El menor fue el primero en romper el silencio, ansiaba con todo su ser el saber porque Kardia había dicho aquello y debía admitir que cuando escucho a Kardia decir eso de que él era su novio, le había hecho sentir más que feliz. Aquellas eran las palabras con las que el había estado sonando desde que eran unos adolescentes y el había entendido el significado de los sentimientos que tenía por el heleno—

—¿El qué? —Degel solo le vio con malos ojos y soltó un suspiro, no quería decirlo con todas las palabras, pues le daba algo de pena además de que no quería ilusionarse demás, no cuando el tema de Helena aún seguía presente— Lo… Lo que dijiste en el café

—Oh, eso… —Bajo la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Degel vio que el otro tenía la intensión de caminar así que le siguió. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras caminaba, Degel en espera de una respuesta y Kardia pensando detenidamente en las palabras que usaría a continuación— No sé, sentí que era lo correcto

—¿Lo correcto? —Detuvo su andar, Kardia le imitó. En los pocos minutos que habían caminado, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a un parque—

—Así es —Las orbes violetas del francés siguieron la figura del heleno que caminaba hasta irse a sentar a una banca—

—¿Por qué? —Insistió, recordando que esa no era la primera vez que el peli azul reaccionaba de aquella forma cada que se le acercaba alguien, si bien era la primera vez que había hecho uso de la palabra "novio" casi siempre espantaba a cualquier chica o chico que se le acercase—

—No lo sé —Negó con la cabeza, Degel se quedó en su lugar viendo al otro y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Haz engordado?

—¿Qué? —Kardia señalo con su dedo índice el pequeño bulto que se había formado en el vientre del francés. Inmediatamente el semblante de Degel cambio a uno lleno de pánico— Yo…

—Jejeje es extraño —Se levantó y camino hasta donde el, a cada paso que Kardia daba Degel retrocedía; mas Kardia no se detuvo, el noto el nerviosismo del menor y como las mejillas de este empezaban a teñirse de un suave carmesí— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —Susurro contra el oído ajeno, Degel abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar la voz del otro tan cerca y como Kardia se las había ingeniado para acorralarlo contra un enorme árbol—

—Kardia… —Su voz tembló, su cuerpo fue atacado por un ligero escalofrió por tal cercanía y su mirada se perdía en aquel par de gemas zafiro que le miraban tan insistentes—

—Me has hecho una enorme falta —Con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla izquierda del menor, quien solo se dejó hacer ante la caricia y cerraba los ojos—

—Eres como un gatito —Murmuro, Degel solo rio suavemente y encantando aún más al griego quien amaba escuchar esa risa tan angelical—

—Kardia… —Lentamente abrió sus ojos y le vio fijo, el heleno entonces enfoco su mirada en ese par de gemas violetas que le miraban con nerviosismo y temor— Hay… hay algo que debo decirte…

—¿Qué sucede? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, Degel negó y guardo silencio por unos segundos—

—Yo…

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pequebalam:** Hola, hola! Y si, al menos Degelito aún no come cosas extrañas lol… anchoas con chocolate? owO intenso! xD en fin! Y perdón por torturarte por tanto tiempo! T.T

 **Luripan:** Gracias por comentar y amm… lol lo siento por eso!

 **Jesica Black:** Hola! xD jajaja perdón y si, lol se, los tenía tan acostumbrados a esos capítulos largos :v perdón! Y amm… quizá…

 **Dragon:** Hola! Gracias por comentar! En serio lo aprecio y veo que te va gu7stando la cosa 7u7r que felicidad!

 **Britzy:** Hola! Me alegra que te vaya gustando y perdón por el retrazo! T.T

 **Aclaraciones:** Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz por los comentarios y de que este fic les vaya gustando, pido disculpas por haberme tardado demasiado en actualizarlo pero bue' han pasado muchísimas cosas y eso me ha impedido actualizar mis fics, pero al menos ya volví y con ganas de darles lo que piden! 7u7r bueno, no quiero hacer esto más largo así que…

¡Disfruten!

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴** **Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—Kardia… —Lentamente abrió sus ojos y le vio fijo, el heleno entonces enfoco su mirada en ese par de gemas violetas que le miraban con nerviosismo y temor— Hay… hay algo que debo decirte…

—¿Qué sucede? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, Degel negó y guardo silencio por unos segundos—

—Yo… —Kardia entonces sintió llenarse de pánico, las orbes de Dégel no dejaban de evadir la mirada ajena; aun buscaba una manera, las palabras correctas para hacerle saber de su estado actual—

— ¿Qué sucede? —El menor volvió a evadirle la mirada, aquella que a cada segundo se iba haciendo más insistente junto con el agarre que el mayor mantenía sobre sus brazos; ¡pero no podía evitarlo! No cuando cada vez se iba preocupando aún más, ya ni sabía que pensar, ¿acaso eran malas noticias?—

— Kardia… yo… —Pero como siempre había algo que interrumpía al francés, de confesar su más grande secreto. En este caso había sido la persona que se había llamar, "la novia" de Kardia—

— ¡Amor mío! —Inmediatamente el griego se apartó tan rápido del otro, como si solo la simple cercanía de este quemase— Uh, no sabía que estabas aquí y con… el…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto con un tono serio mientras miraba a la chica y evadía su pregunta, esta solo sonrió orgullosa mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del heleno—

— Tan solo vine de paso —Mintió y eso el heleno lo sabias puesto que a la otra jamás de los jamases le había gustado ir de paso a los parques; pero lo mejor era seguirle la contraria antes de que empezara con alguna pataleta— Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí con él?

— Vinimos a pasar —Contestó por igual, a ese punto Degel ya se estaba sintiendo por demás excluido y nuevamente de preguntaba a sí mismo, si estaría bien decirle al heleno sobre su estado—

— Oh, —Fue lo único que dijo, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de rabia por ver al francés ahí. Para helena, el pobre de Degel representaba un gran obstáculo —

El ambiente entonces de volvió uno muy denso, Degel ya ni sabía qué hacer para salir huyendo de ahí. Una porque sabéis que el griego se enojaría y dos, porque sentía como los nervios le habían traicionado y ni podía articular palabra alguna.

— Yo... —Kardia volteo a verle, sintiéndose mal por haber olvidado que el otro aún seguía ahí—Acabo de recordar que...

— Agh... Pero que saco —La exclamación de asco en helena había atraído la atención de los otros dos- no puedo creer que piensen que eso es normal –A lo que la griega se refería era a la aceptación al matrimonio homosexual, así como el que estos pudieran engendrar hijos—

— No creo que sea malo —Exclamo Dégel algo en su corazón ardía y dolía—

— ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Solo míralos! —A unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraban lo que era una pareja hay. Al parecer ambos hombres lucían reluce al jugar con su pequeño hijo y el pequeño cachorro de husky. Todos lucían felices, más aún al ver que uno de ellos estaba en espera de otro bebé, pues el vientre ya era muy notorio, quizá tenía unos cinco o seis meses— Y eso que al parecer se encuentra en espera, digo sin entender como permitieron que los hombres pudieran engendrar hijos

— E-eso no importa -exclamo, tenía el pulso acelerado por culpa de los nervios- los tiempos han cambiado y... Al final de cuentas, lo importa es que se aman... —Degel podía sentir como su cuerpo seguía temblando, y como este iba perdiendo calor corporal—

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Su voz sonaba sarcástica, con gran burla y cinismo puesto— eso es una gran abominación, son un error de la naturaleza, en especial aquellos que pueden concebir, eso es algo que solo las mujeres son capaces de hacer —La manera en que lo dijo, con aquel enorme odio, asco y desprecio vivieron mella en el menor, dejándolo congelado en el acto mientras llevaba de manera inconsciente, su mano a su pequeño y abultado vientre— ¿no lo crees, Kardia?

— ¿Eh? ¿Que? —La mirada de mayor había cambiado a una de total desconcierto y pena—

— ¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo de esas personas? —La griega insistía, y ahora ni era solo ella quien ansiaba una respuesta, también lo era Degel que esperaba una negativa por parte del otro—

— B-bueno... —Había empezado a tartamudear, las manos le sudaban— No es algo que a mí me afecte, así que no le veo el lío...

— Estás diciendo que, ¿no te da asco ver a dos hombres juntos? —La mitad e insistencia de aquella mujer le hacían sentir atrapado, sobre todo cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche con el peliverde, atacaron su mente— Kardia, ¿acaso tu estarías dispuesto a tener una relación con otro hombre?

— ¡Claro que no! -Respondió de forma inmediata y arrepintiéndose al instante que vio aquellos hermosos ojos amatista, opacarse— Es decir... Yo no, es solo que a mí no me va eso —Sonrío ladino, más en su interior no entendía porque estaba diciendo eso; mas en frente de Dégel, y justo en el día que pensaba proponerle sobre una relación— ¡Jah! ¿Yo? ¿El gran Kardia Skorpió, con otro hombre? —No podía detenerse, aunque por dentro se muriera por cada cosa que decía, aun así las palabras fluían como un río, uno que se transformaba en una poderosa arma filosa y que atravesaba el corazón del más joven—

— Aawww, ¡Yo sabía que no me decepcionarías! —Exclamo la ni en mientras abrazaba al griego—

Mientras tanto Dégel deseaba desaparecer en esos instantes. Sus pocas ilusiones habían desaparecido, dejando un sabor semi amargo en su boca. Al parecer se había ilusionado demasiado con simples palabras de cariño o mentira que el griego había pronunciado en momentos atrás. El pobre halo buscaba una manera de contenerse, de guardarse aquellos deseos de llorar.

— ¡Degel! -El menor volteo en dirección de aquella voz que le llamaba, era Arizt, deseo correr hacia donde ella y como si la menor le hubiera la mente, fue ella quien echo marcha a correr hacia donde estaba el francés. A cada paso que cortaba su corazón se iba oprimiendo más y más, todo cuando vio aquellos ojos amatistas reprimir lágrimas que nadie más había notado. Una ira creciente se fue apoderando de ella, que sin necesidad de palabras, pudo entender más o menos lo que ahí sucedía—

— Agh, ahí viene esa lesbiana -Mientras tanto helena no hacía más que pegarle al cuerpo de su "novio", quien para ese entonces tenía la mente en otro lado-

— A-Arizt... -Su voz había sonado rota, alertando no sólo a Arizt sino que también a Kardia, quien dio pasos en dirección hacia donde el francés, más este solo se alejó y prefirió acortar distancia con la francesa, quien no dudó en envolverle en sus brazos, como si de una madre sobre protectora se tratase— Al parecer tendré que regresar a Francia —Fingió una sonrisa, la mayor le vio con Tristeza y luego enojo, enojo que iba dirigido hacia Kardia y sobre todo a helena, aquella mujer sí que le estaba provocando más que arcadas—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó un exaltado Kardia, el mejor ahogo los deseos de llorar y volteo a verle, conservando aún aquella sonrisa fingida—

— Por eso mismo té había citado —No quería mentir, no deseaba hacerlo— Pienso regresarme a Francia, al menos por un tiempo —El tono de su voz era despreocupado, o al menos así lo intentaba al igual que la sonrisa y mirada—

— Pero... ¡¿Porque?! —Mientras que Kardia no salía de su asombro, no se lo podía creer, es más, ¡se negaba a creerlo! —

— Bien por ti cariño~ —Aunque la única a gusto era la griega, Arizt hizo una mica de desagrado al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que tanto aborrecía; más a Helena aquello lo ignoro. Ella sentía que con la partida del francés por fin lograría obtener la entera atención del griego, y no a medias como este solía dársela—

— Insisto, ¿Por qué tienes que irte? —No lo quería creer, se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, le era ilógico que el otro saliera con tal disparate— ¿Acaso algo malo ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

— No es eso —Negó con la cabeza, Arizt sintió como el otro ejercía algo de fuerza sobre sus manos; no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el peli verde trataba de no romperse y seguir con la mentira—

— Entonces, ¿Por qué? —Hubo un silencio prolongado, al menos de unos diez segundos que parecieron milenios para ambos jóvenes que seguían sin quitar la mirada del otro—

— Oh Kardia, no deberías de ser así —La helena lucia más que radiante, sin duda la noticia que el francés les había dado era la mejor— Deberías de estar feliz por el

— Creo que tienes razón… —Retrocedió un poco, Arizt hizo un gesto y se acercó aún más al menor para tomarle de la mano y hacerle saber que ahí estaba ella para apoyarle—

— Quizá hasta consigue novio —Murmuro como si nada la castaña—

— ¿¡Que!?

— Ow, eso sería bueno para ti cariño —Ambas mujeres se miraban con un terrible odio que pasaba desapercibido para el griego mas no para el francés—

— Oh, pero que extraño, creí que irías a salir con algún comentario absurdo, Helena —La peli negra forzó una sonrisa—

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto, la morena tenia aquella expresión de cinismo en su rostro—

— Tu odias a los gays… —Sonrió, así que creí que ibas a salir con algún comentario morboso… digo —Hizo una leve pausa y luego sonrió— Desde que empezaste a andar tras de Kardia, has sido así con mi pequeño Degel —Nuevamente el ambiente se hizo tenso, pero aquello era verdad y la griega no podía negarlo, desde que empezó a ir tras el peli azul y a conocer más de él y sus amistades, también fue conociendo más sobre Degel, y un inminente repudio y asco fue creciendo contra el— Pero en fin, espero que mi lindo Kohai, encuentre a alguien que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por él, que sea atento, que le ame y respete —Recalco—

— Arizt, no digas cosas como esas —Bajo la mirada, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado—

— Pero si es verdad mi querido petit, tú te mereces un verdadero hombre que te amé, que sea valiente y formen una linda familia~ —Aquello ultimo pareció darle de lleno al mayor, de solo imaginarse a Degel con otro hombre que no fuera el, le hacía enfurecer; Arizt rio en su interior al ver al moreno apretar los puños y tensar la mandíbula, si reaccionaba así entonces, ¿Por qué no decir lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad de ser feliz con quien en verdad ama y dejar a un lado el qué dirán los demás?— En fin, tenemos cosas que hacer y lo mejor será irnos

— T-tienes razón… —Había notado las intenciones de su amiga y en verdad que se moría porque el otro le dijera algo, que le diera al menos una esperanza de no cometer esa locura e irse del país; pero eso solo ocurría en las novelas o en los doramas que tanto adoraba ver su amiga—

Ambos franceses se despidieron de la "feliz pareja" Kardia seguía sin lograr decir algo, más en su interior se moría por gritar y estrechar al otro en sus brazos mientras le pedía que no se fuera, pero de sus labios solo salieron palabras de buena suerte y despedida, al parecer si era un verdadero cobarde.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Era increíble como por el miedo a lo que dijera la sociedad, las personas temían hablar, más cuando el temor de no encontrar el apoyo en quienes crees que te aman, está latente. Mientras más se distanciaban ambos corazones, no podían dejar de pensar el cómo habían llegado a tal punto de sentir que morían, pero quizá era lo correcto.

En los siguientes días la peli castaña le ayudo al galo a hablar con el rector de la universidad, dejando congelada su carrera por al menos un año, aunque claro, ambos tuvieron que mentir en grande para que el estado del menor no saliera a la luz y los rumores se corrieran como reguero de pólvora; basto con decir que el único familiar del peli verde estaba teniendo problemas de salud más algunos problemas financieros, si, quizá algo fuerte pero era lo único de gran magnitud para que el rector le diera tanto tiempo a regresar.

— ¿Crees que es lo mejor? —El apartamento se encontraba ordenado y limpio como siempre, la a excepción de que la mayoría de los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por sábanas blancas—

— Degel, ya hablamos de esto, cariño —El olor a cocoa caliente hizo que el menor volteara a verle, la mayor venía con una vendeja y en ella con dos tazas de aquel delicioso liquido café, con algo de crema batida encima— Se cuánto le amas, lo sé muy bien pero esto solo te hará más daño… —Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona y se sentó junto a él, era el único sofá que aún no habían cubierto con sabanas además de la mesita—

— Pero… —La otra negó con la cabeza y le ofreció la taza con aquella bebida caliente, el menor la tomo con gusto y dio un suspiro al sentir la porcelana tibia en sus palmas—

— Ya más adelante veremos —Dio un leve sorbo a su bebida, el menor igual le imito— Mientras tu estas halla con tu tía, yo veré si Kardia por fin se digna a ser un hombre hecho y derecho, como para aceptar lo que siente —Nuevamente guardo silencio y dejo la taza sobre la bandeja— Puedo asegurarte que no todo está perdido, tan solo espero que él logre darse cuenta antes de que algún francés se robe tu corazón~

— E-Eso no va a pasar… —Bajo la mirada y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su bebida, Arizt solo sonrió al ver la expresión de su amigo, sin duda que seguía siendo un joven demasiado tierno y adorable—

Ambos amigos siguieron platicando de las cosas que sucederían más adelante, del embarazo y de cómo la tía de este se había tomado la noticia, vaya que la mujer estaba contenta pero a la vez triste; ella siempre supo que su sobrino sentía algo por aquel joven griego, aunque al saber el ambiente en el que el heleno había crecido, podía llegar a sentir pena por toda la presión que se le había puesto desde muy joven aunque esperaba que el griego por una vez buscara su felicidad y bienestar, dejando a un lado los comentarios tóxicos y que viviera su vida a su manera.

Mientras tanto Kardia no había hecho mucho, quizá salir a ratos de su habitación en busca de algo de comida e ignorar a Helena, como de costumbre más seguía sin poder digerir el que Degel se iría de su lado, el que ya no le tendría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y que quizá otro hombre podría quitarle su puesto. Una creciente furia se apodero de su cuerpo, ¡no podría soportarlo! Imaginar que otro hombre se ganara el corazón de su amado Degel, de que le hiciera lo que él le hizo aquella noche, no, ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso? ¿Cómo podría vivir con la idea de que otro hombre podría tener la oportunidad de hacerle el amor a SU…? No… ellos no eran nada más que amigos.

Los días continuaron pasando y en raras ocasiones Kardia cruzo palabra alguna con Degel, ni tan siquiera para cuando el día llego, los hermanos Florit fueron los únicos en ir a despedir al galo, diciéndoles que sus padres les mandaban saludos y sus mejores deseos, además de que estarían al tanto de su estado y de lo que el bebé necesitase.

— Lo siento… —El menor negó, André se había marchado hacia unos minutos por lo tanto eran los únicos frente a la puerta de abordaje—

— No, además fue algo ingenuo de mi parte creer que el vendría a último momento —Guardaron silencio, faltaba poco para que comenzaran a anunciar de que era hora de abordar— Después de todo eso solo ocurre en las telenovelas…

— Degel… —No había necesidad para decir cuan mal se sentía al respecto, culpándose por no haber hecho algo más contra aquella mujer o al menos golpear al tonto de Kardia y así este viera lo que estaba a punto de poder por culpa de su cobardía—

— Lo hecho, hecho esta… —Cogió su valija de mano— Es mejor así…

— Pero tú… —Volvió a negar y se acercó a abrazarle—

— Gracias por todo… —Su voz empezaba a quebrarse, las ganas de llorar volvían a él; vaya que se estaba volviendo muy sentimental—

— No lo hagas ver como si este fuera un adiós, mon petit… —Apoyo las manos sobre el pecho de este para alejarle un poco, debía admitir que ella también tenía esos deseos de llorar y pedirle que no se fuera— Tienes que volver… tengo derecho de conocerles… también mi madre y padre e inclusive André, por muy gruñón que sea tu sabes que él te quiere demasiado…

— Lo se… jajaja… —Sonrió por el comentario, debía admitir que aunque el hermano mayor de esta fuera un poco tosco para decir las cosas, aun así siempre había demostrado ser alguien con un gran corazón, con el dorso de su mano limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado, en eso anunciaron que los pasajeros del vuelo 097 a Francia, estaba a punto de abordar— Bueno… yo…

— Nos volveremos a ver, ya verás… —Le tomo de las manos— Y de paso me las hare de espía, te mantendré informado, ¿ok?

— Jajajaja está bien… —Sin más que decir ambos amigos se dijeron el ultimo hasta luego, la mayor no pudo evitar sentir aquel vacío en su interior, ella sabía muy bien cuan ilusionado estaba el otro, esperanzado de que el heleno le buscase o al menos le llamase; pero nada de eso había ocurrido—

— Pero esto no se quedara así… —Saco su celular del bolsillo de su gabardina y marco rápidamente el número de aquella persona, mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida; aun había esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran y ambos fueran felices y estaba dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo posible para que aquel par de atolondraros, fueran felices—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Kardia se encontraba en el apartamento de un pobre Manigoldo, quien le rezaba a todos los dioses ávidos y por haber, que le dieran paciencia infinita y así soportar los lamentos de su amigo.

— Se ha ido… —Exclamo por quincuagésima vez, Manigoldo arrugo el entrecejo—

— Eso te pasa por ser un bastardo y de paso un cobarde —El heleno rio con amargura, sabía que el italiano tenía razón, aunque le costaba aceptarla en voz alta—

— Y ahora qué harás? —Su voz se escuchaba distante, el moreno alzo la cabeza y vio como el otro se encontraba prácticamente metido en el refrigerador, y por el constante sonido de cristales golpeándose entre sí, supuso que estaba cogiendo algunas cervezas—

— No lo sé…—El isleño salió de donde estaba y justo como Kardia lo había predicho, con un par de cervezas en mano—

— ¿Por qué no pudiste mandar todo a la mierda? ¡Al menos por una puta vez en tu vida!

— ¡No es fácil! —Exclamo— No cuando tienes una familia como la mía…

— Aun así y por muy terrorífica que sea tu familia —Fue hasta donde él y le paso una de las cervezas la cual cogió gustoso el moreno, y la destapo para darle un gran trago— no puedes dejar que ellos te controlen a su gusto, ya has perdido la oportunidad de estar con quien amas y todo por ese miedo que les tienes

—…. —Sus orbes azules se fijaron en los morados del isleño, sabía que este tenía toda la razón; desde muy joven siempre había seguido las ordenes de sus familiares, había dejado a un lado cada uno de sus sueños y había ido perdiendo la esperanza de obtener la libertad que tanto deseaba pero, ¿Qué ganaba con eso?—

 _._

 _Nada…_

 _._

Al menos nada bueno, porque cada vez que dejaba a un lado sus verdaderos sueños y metas, su vida se iba llenando con aquella soledad tan asfixiante. Era rodeado solo de personas falsas que le veían a él como un buen candidato para casar con sus hijas y hacer que sus negocios prosperaran, nunca nadie le había demostrado lo que era el verdadero cariño sino hasta que conoció a Degel y su tía. Una pequeña familia sin duda, pero una que te podía llenar con aquella calidez y amor, y que con solo pocas horas te podían hacer sentir bien y querido a diferencia del frio ambiente en su casa, con sus padres.

Pero ahora ya no tenía nada de eso, pues había perdido su única oportunidad de encontrar la verdadera felicidad y todo por el temor al rechazo de la sociedad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pequebalam:** Hola, hola y perdón por tardar demasiado en continuar este fic xD Y si, Kardia es estúpido, demasiado diría yo v: pero bueno, que se le va a hacer? xD are? La verdad es que no habia pensado en Milo como hijo de esos dos, aunque es buena la idea! Pero… lo que si habia pensado es en Milo como el medico que esta tratando a Degel… Y Milo tiene pre;ao a Camus! Kahdaa

 **Britzy:** Holis! Perdon por la espera pero aquí esta el fic! Dx según iba a actualizar este fic pero nah… quería subir esta parte xD akhdakhdak

En verdad lamento muchisimo el haberme tardado demasiado en actualizar mis fics, pero la cosa es que mi laptop mucho falla, casi no he tenido inspiracion y lo peor de todo es que como trabajo y luego vengo cansada casi ni me da tiempo, pero en algunos ratitos me ponia a escribir y bueno hoy les dejare esto pero el fin de semana actualizare Esclavo de Tu Amor y les dare un bonus extra!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **(***)**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Paris, Francia**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco meses y medio desde que había dejado Grecia, actualmente se encontraba viviendo en la casa de su tía Garnet y había que aclarar que la pobre mujer por poco y sufrió un infarto cuando se enteró del estado actual de su pequeño Dégel, pero claro, la afligida mujer no hizo más que acobijar a su sobrino mientras le acariciaba el cabello y dedicaba palabras dulces para reconfortarlo. Al menos Garnet se encontraba más que feliz al ver a su sobrino con aquel vientre abultado de siete meses y medio, más sentía pena cada que le miraba sentado en aquel diván que daba a la ventana. Cada día era igual, Dégel se sentaba ahí para observar a la gente pasar o quizá para ver los matices del atardecer, mas siempre con aquella mirada melancólica mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, sintiendo de vez en cuando los ligeros movimientos del bebé.

— ¿Aun piensas en él? —Dégel dejo de ver hacia afuera para dirigir la mirada hacia su tía, quien le había estado observando como cada día desde el umbral de la puerta —

— ¿En quién? —Se quiso hacer el desentendido, Garnet suspiro como cada siempre lo hacía ante las evasivas de su sobrino, porque por más que lo negase este sabía muy bien de quien hablaba—

— Dégel… —Negó, ella le observo mientras el menor se levantaba con cierta dificultad por lo que fue a ayudarle, pues a pesar de tener solo seis meses aun así su vientre era demasiado grande y tareas como levantarse de un sofá, se le hacían por demás complicados al francés— No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que son gemelos

— ¿Qué? —Le vio confundido, la mujer cuya amabilidad y aire de aristocracia seguía sin perder, sonrió mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Dégel, ocasionando un ligero movimiento por parte del bebé—

— Es solo que, cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar pensar que ahí hay un par de hermosos gemelitos~ —El menor solo le vio horrorizado, no es que no le agradara la idea tan solo que no se imaginaba a él como "madre" soltera de gemelos

—….. —Alertado por las palabras de su tía, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hasta su vientre para acariciarle, si bien tenia semanas con la idea de que era demasiado grande, ahora que su tía se lo comentaba y le mencionaba sobre tener gemelos— Es imposible —Musito, sus manos acariciaron con extrema ternura su vientre—

— Bueno, bueno —Aplaudió un par de veces para atraer la atención de "la futura madre"— Dejemos a un lado esa tristeza, mira que le puede hacer daño a los… al bebé —El otro asintió, su tía tenía razón, además de que había leído que los bebé podían percibir el estado de animo de la madre y dependiendo de cuál fuese, este les podía afectar— Además ya es hora de la merienda

Tenía las piernas un tanto abiertas para darle espacio a su enorme vientre el cual pareció moverse, el bebé estaba emocionado, tal aprecia que ya sabía qué hora era; estaba tan agradecido con aquella mujer. Garnet se acercó a su sobrino para ayudarle a que se levantara, estaba ansiosa por conocer a los pequeños, porque si, ella sabía que no era normal que el menor tuviera un vientre tan grande para un solo bebé.

— Adivino, ¿otra vez tarta de manzana? —Lentamente se fueron dirigiendo a la mesa para dos, la mujer de cabellos ahora platinados sonrió a modo de respuesta, pues era normal, la futura madre amaba comer cada tarta aquel postre y todo porque su hijo se lo pedía—

— Sabes que sí, ese pequeño o pequeña saco el mismo gusto que su padre —"Su padre" Garnet al darse la vuelta para ir por el aperitivo no se dio cuenta de la expresión de Dégel, aun después de todo ese tiempo seguía preguntándose por el peli azul, ¿Qué habrá sido de el? ¿Cómo se encontrara? Tantas eran las interrogantes, de las cuales solo tenía pocas respuestas gracias a su amiga quien siempre le mantenía informado, sonriendo de vez en vez al recordar cómo esta le decía que el griego no dejaba de acosarle para que le dijera sobre el paradero exacto del francés—

— Kardia… —Un nudo se formó en su garganta, su hijo sintió el pesar de su madre quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a quien amaba a su lado— Kardia… —Hacia tanto tiempo que no le escuchaba, que no le veía, que no le tocaba, al menos necesitaba un abrazo y sentirse querido—

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ** **̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Y mientras tanto en Grecia las cosas no iban para nada bien con nuestro queridísimo Kardia. Todos esos meses que habían pasado habían sido y al parecer seguirían siendo una tortura para él, últimamente sentía más presión que nunca, ya fuera por parte de la universidad o su familia, soportar a Helena era toda una proeza, y sacarle información a la enana malagradecida de Arizt era como una odisea para él, era como enfrentarse al más terrible y diabólico enemigo nivel Chuck Norris. Aunque bueno ahora más que nunca se recriminaba por haber sido un completo idiota en no haber ido a buscar al francés e inclusive Manigoldo y Arizt se lo echaban en cara, sobre todo la francesa, quien no media su vocabulario o palabras mordaces.

Pero no le importaba la forma en la que la chica le contestaba, lo que más deseaba era saber de Degel, porque debía aceptarlo, jamás imagino que tenerlo lejos por tanto tiempo fuera tan horrible. Podía estar rodeado de muchísimas personas pero aun así se sentía solo, no era lo mismo. Extrañaba a su francesito, el único que parecía comprenderlo y quererlo por cómo era, el único que no le exigía ser otro. Sus zafiros inclusive mostraban esa tristeza, tenía ojeras, casi no dormía y había descuidado un poco su imagen. Y ella le había notado.

Había notado cuan acabado se miraba el griego, quien al principio lo había disimulado bien, pero a ella no le engañaba pues podía ver que tras esas sonrisas falsas se ocultaban las penas del mayor y odiaba ser cruel y negarle la información, pues lo único que quería era que el mayor aceptase que no extrañaba a Degel porque era su amigo y nada más, quería que Kardia se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía, de que se permitiera ser feliz y de que hiciera feliz a su amigo, porque de seguir escondido por el miedo al que diera, prefería quedarse callada, pues peor era ver a su amigo tras un cobarde.

— "Fuiste un idiota, un maldito cobarde" —Si, esa era una de las tantas frases que la peli castaña le dedicaba cada que preguntaba por Degel, y como siempre, esta se negaba a decirle sobre el peli verde—

— ¡Ya! Ya estuvo bueno, ¿no crees? —La peli castaña alzo una de sus cejas al son que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho— Ya sé que soy un idiota

— Y me alegro que por fin lo aceptes —El otro solo se mordió la lengua para no insultarle—

— Y que fue mi culpa, yo mismo debí de haber ido a verle…

— Pero fuiste un cobarde —Agrego la otra con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios cereza, al griego no le quedo de otra más que bancarse las palabras de la francesa, pues era la única persona que le podía dar noticias sobre Degel— Kardia… —Eran las cuatro de la tarde, ambos se encontraban a las afueras de la universidad, el viento soplo un poco y movió las cabelleras de ambos— ¿Qué sientes por Degel?

— ¿Qué? —La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, al principio quería reírse pero al ver la expresión seria en la chica prefirió no hacerlo— Amistad, ¡Es mi mejor amigo, mujer! —Silencio, apenas interrumpido por el soplar del viento frio anunciando el invierno. Casi ocho meses desde que el francés se había ido y el griego seguía negándolo, sus ojos aguamarina parecían dos fríos glaciares, era por eso que prefería quedarse callada—

— El día en que te decías a ser honesto con respecto a lo que sientes, te lo diré —Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, Kardia solo le vio sin entender por lo que decidió seguir— Tu bien sabes lo que sientes, inclusive yo me he dado cuenta de ello —Trago griego, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su sien derecha, quería reírse y preguntarle sobre que estaba hablando pero la expresión de la peli castaña era tan seria que difícilmente podía creer que esta estaba bromeando—

— No sé de qué hablas —Sintió como si milenios habían pasado desde la última vez que había dicho algo, Arizt solo alzo una ceja, seguía sin siquiera despegar su mirada del otro— ¿Acaso leer tantas novelas homoeroticas te tiene así? —Quería fingir que la otra no lo sabía, porque era imposible que alguien más supiera su más oscuro secreto, ¿verdad? Bajo ligeramente la cabeza y suspiro, era un caso perdido—

— Cuando tengas el valor para aceptarlo, será el día en que te diré lo que se —Nuevamente volvió a retroceder, Kardia sintió que había vuelto a equivocarse—

— ¡Espera! —Exclamo angustiado, tenía el brazo estirado hacia la otra quien solo le miraba con pesar— Por favor… Es… Es difícil para mí… ¡Sabes como es mi familia con respecto a eso!

— ¿Y por temor a tu familia dejaras ir a quien amas? —Se sintió congelar, no podía mover ni un musculo— Has pasado tantos años bajo su sombra, siendo una simple marioneta que hace lo que le ordenan —No podía negarlo, inclusive sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Podía enfrentar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, menos a su familia

— Como dije, cuando tengas el valor para afrontar las cosas, ven a mí —Silencio. Las palabras de la joven seguían en su cabeza, la chica solo le miraba con pesar desde su lugar— Kardia… —Lentamente se dio la espalda, alguien le estaba esperando en el carro que se encontraba estacionado frente a la escuela— Tan solo espero que cuando eso suceda, no sea demasiado tarde

Seguía inmóvil, la chica ya le había abandonado y nuevamente tenía aquel sabor amargo en la boca. Tenía las manos hechas puños y sus ojos ardían, los tenia rojos por las lágrimas que trataba de contener, mas no queria mostrar su debilidad.

— Degel… —Los cadejos de su fleco cubrían aquellos ojos que, luego de un buen rato se dignaron a soltar algunas lágrimas; sabía que la chica tenía razón y cada día que pasaba sentía que iba perdiendo a quien… a quien amaba— Degel… —Su voz, su rostro, su aroma. Extrañaba todo eso, todo de él. Lo quería para él, quería ser el único de tener tan hermoso ser para si, quería amarlo y compartir su vida con ese chico de hermosa mirada—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remrocky:** Hola! Muchisimas gracias por comentar y al parecer falta para que esto acabe xD aunque el final es algo incierto 7.7

 **britzy:** Holiiiiiiissss! C: jajaja perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no sabia como seguirla Dx

 **pequebalam:** Holis! Kardia es tan Kardia que debería ser golpeado para que quizá reaccione :'v antes de que termine perdiendo al hermoso cubito uwu ammm y sehhh quiza acaben juntos o quizá no... no lo se xD

 **LeloCathy:** Lo se, mas de una esta con querer madrear a Kardia por ser tan idiota xD pero Dégel asi lo ama uwu ash... en fin .

 **Lisset:** Hola! Gracias! que linda! :3 y claro que continuare este fic!

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todo el mundo! Perdón por la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar por las razones que he dado en EDTA (Esclavo de tu amor) y UNO (Una nueva oportunidad xD ) pero igual, estaré actualizando, no pienso dejar estos fics :3 asi que no se olviden de estar pendientes, darle fav y DEJEN COMENTS! POR FIS! :c bueno... ya no les entretengo y les dejo leer aunque este es algo corto xD

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Estaba a punto de entrar en su noveno y ultimo mes de embarazo, las cosas marchaban como viento en popa con su embarazo, aunque no por ello debía confiarse. Al ser el ultimo mes de su embarazo es cuando mas cuidado debía tener, pues las contracciones se hacían mas seguido al igual que los movimientos del bebe, impidiéndole dormir cómodamente y hasta dándole falsas alarmas; después de todo era el bebe quien decidía salir o quedarse un rato mas en ese lugar seguro.

Aunque últimamente el pequeño ser dentro suyo estaba muy tranquilo, las únicas veces que reaccionaba con locura era cuando escuchaba las voces de su "madre" e inclusive la del griego, mas esto era por los vídeos que Garnet tenia de cuando Dégel y Kardia eran pequeños y mas adelante de cuando estos entraron en la adolescencia. Cuando se escuchaba la voz del heleno, Dégel siempre le hablaba al ser que habitaba en su vientre para hacerle saber que ese era su padre. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, cuando entro en su octavo mes de gestación, recibió la visita de su tan querida amiga quien le traía las buenas nuevas de un orgulloso heleno.

ㅡ Su vida es miserable ㅡLe había dicho una tarde mientras comían tarta de manzana y platicaban. La joven le contaba de las tantísimas veces que Kardia le había acorralado y casi amenazado para que le dijera el paradero del francés, pero esta siempre se negaba y alegaba que la única forma en la que ella le dijera, es que aceptara a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientosㅡ

Escucharle decir cuan miserable había estado luciendo el griego era algo que no podía creerse, aunque siempre albergaba algo de esperanza en su corazón.

ㅡ Es imposible ㅡQuería creerle, era lo que mas ansiaba pero quería estar seguro que el griego actuaba así porque habían sentimientos fuertes de por medioㅡ El... el no...

ㅡ ¿Piensas que te estoy mintiendo? ㅡSi de algo se caracterizaba ella, era de su honestidad, pues nunca se atrevería a mentirle y jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo por lo que tenia un has bajo la manga. Cada que era interceptada por el griego, quien no dejaba de acosarle para sacarle información, la menor había empezado a cargar una pequeña grabadora y los resultados eran mas que favorables para ella, pues grababa de principio a final los diálogos del griegoㅡ

ㅡ _"Vamos, pequeña mocosa, ¡ya dime donde se encuentra!"_ ㅡLa voz del griego sonaba tan desesperada e inclusive en su faz se podía notar lo poco que dormía, por las bolsas negras que se cargaba bajo los ojosㅡ

ㅡ _"Lo haré cuando finalmente aceptes a los cuatro vientos lo que sientes"_ ㅡSe escucho la voz de la castaña con cierta burla, Kardia en ese momento solo alcanzo a bajar la cabeza y a apretar sus puñosㅡ _"No es tan difícil, solo debes ponerte los pantalones y enfrentar a tu familia, es todo"_

ㅡ _"¡Arizt!"_ ㅡLa menor negó y se fue alejando del otro a pesar de sus gritos; la grabación se corto por un rato y luego volvió a reproducir otras cosas que la mayor había grabado, dejando impresionado al francés quien hasta había derramado algunas lagrimasㅡ

ㅡ Kardia... ㅡYa habían pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez que había escuchado la voz del heleno y ahora, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera y hasta el ser en su interior se removió aunque, los movimientos eran algo bruscos. Al parecer el bebé había reconocido la voz de su padre y no solo eso, Arizt podía asegurar que ese niño o mas bien niños, porque podía jurar por los dioses que su amigo tenia un vientre demasiado grande como para mantener a un solo bebé en su interior, ansiaban con todo su ser sentir alguna caricia de su padreㅡ

ㅡ De una u otra manera ese idiota tendrá que reaccionar ㅡEl de mirada violeta alzo la mirada hacia su amiga quien le sonreía de manera maternalㅡ

ㅡ ¿Crees que eso suceda? ㅡAun guardaba algo de esperanza en su corazón, soñaba con el día en que Kardia finalmente le dijera las palabras que tanto ha esperado escuchar y que quizá llegaran a formar una linda familiaㅡ

ㅡ Créeme... ㅡLas manos níveas del francés se posaron en su vientre, los pequeños habían cesado de moverse con brusquedad pero aun seguían algo inquietosㅡ ...habrá un momento en el que Kardia no resista mas y venga corriendo a tus brazos, ese idiota no soportara estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti

Con la esperanza restaurada continuaron hablando sobre lo que sucedería mas adelante y mas que el nacimiento del bebé estaba próximo, aunque la castaña no se cansaba de hacerle saber al otro que era mas probable que fueran gemelos, aunque Dégel seguía negándose, pero ya solo con el tiempo se sabría.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en Grecia, Kardia seguía huyendo de quien se decía ser su novia oficial y es que la tipa le acosaba día y noche, volviendo loco al mayor y siendo la burla de Manigoldo quien nunca se espero ver a su amigo huyendo como alma en pena de aquella fémina, pero debía admitir que la chica estaba muy safada de algún tornillo.

ㅡ Yo la verdad no entiendo como es que has aguantado tanto ㅡEse día habían ido a algún bar para despejarse ya que el griego casi no había podido dormir por los constantes mensajes y llamadas que recibía a su celular; y aunque apagara el móvil Helena simplemente llamaba a su casa y si nadie contestaba, la tipa simplemente iba y le armaba un escándalo al mayor frente a todo el mundoㅡ Ya no seas pendejo, Kardia, esa tipa esta chiflada

ㅡ ¿Crees que no lo se? ㅡSuspiro hondo y meneo el pequeño vaso de vidrio con liquido ámbarㅡ

ㅡ Y si lo sabes, ¿porque sigues soportando a esa tipa? ㅡSe giro para encarar al otro y dejo la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenia al ladoㅡ Escucha, al principio debo admitir que la cosa era graciosa pero ahora se ha tornado molesta, esa tipa de seguro no te deja ni cagar ㅡEl soltó una carcajada por las ocurrencias del italiano que tan lejos de la realidad, no estabaㅡ ¿De que te estas riendo? ¡Sabes que lo digo en serio!

ㅡ Pues por eso me rió ㅡTomo el vaso y lo llevo a sus labios para darle un trago a su coñac hasta terminárselo, a los segundos el barman le sirvió un poco mas y se retiro para dejar que siguieran hablandoㅡ Tan equivocado no estas y es gracioso

ㅡ Yo no le encuentro la gracia ㅡAlzo el brazo para llamar la atención del barman que se tomo algunos minutos en atenderle ya que estaba tomando algunos pedidosㅡ Tch... si sigues así acabaras casándote con esa tipa, formaras una familia con ella a muy pesar tuyo, te harás amargado y te morirás desdichado ㅡPor la expresión que tenia Manigoldo sabia que este no estaba bromeando y el tenia muy en claro todo eso, sabia que Helena quería ir mas allá de un simple "noviazgo" e inclusive había escuchado a la familia de esta hablar con la suya al respectoㅡ

ㅡ Lo se muy bien, no tienes porque repetírmelo a cada momento ㅡEl otro resoplo molesto y negóㅡ

ㅡ Te lo repito por eso mismo, para que hagas algo al respecto, ¡solo mírate al espejo! ㅡAl ser su mejor amigo debía ser honesto y como el no había ninguno pues prefería ser directo y no andarse con rodeosㅡ Tenias a alguien a tu lado y por andar de pendejo le perdiste

ㅡ Manigoldo ㅡIntento callarle pero el otro solo alzo mas la voz, tenia que decirle la verdad aunque esta dolieseㅡ

ㅡ Escúchame bien Kardia, estoy de acuerdo con la mocosa esa de Arizt en no decirte donde cojones esta Dégel ㅡY no es que siempre lo estuvieran, es mas, casi siempre discutía con la francesa pero aun así se llevaban bien, tenían una manera extraña de tratarseㅡ Has dejado que pasara mucho tiempo y todo por no enfrentar al mundo, si sigues dejando que los demás controlen tu vida, acabaras perdiendo lo que mas amas en el mundo y no solo hablo de tu libertad

ㅡ ¡No es fácil! ㅡSe levanto bruscamente de su asientoㅡ Sabes que mi familia

ㅡ ¡No me pongas excusas de mierda! ㅡLe imito, las personas a sus alrededores se asustaron por los constantes gritos de ambos hombres que ni cuidado les poníanㅡ El tiempo es algo que nunca vas a poder recuperar, métete eso en la cabeza, ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrás recuperar lo que has perdido por idiota ㅡSabia que tenia razón, que era un cobarde por siempre huir y no enfrentar a su familiaㅡ Te lo pondré de esta manera, ¿que vas a hacer el día en que veas a Dégel con alguien mas? ㅡLa mirada purpura del italiano se lleno de tristeza cuando formulo esa pregunta, el sabia lo que se sentía perder a alguien que amaba y todo por culpa de los prejuicios y del que dirán, ademas que lo ocultaba con andar cambiando de pareja como de ropa interiorㅡ Tu mas que nadie sabe que por ser un idiota termine perdiendo a Albafica y ahora, míralo, es feliz con ese maldito perro sarnoso

Hacia algunos años atrás Manigoldo era un chico fuera de control y por eso mismo era que se llevaba tan bien con Kardia, porque ambos terminaban haciendo y deshaciendo a gusto suyo; tenían parejas a las cuales cambiaban cada dia por alguien muchísimo mejor hasta que un dia llego alguien que le coloco el mundo de cabeza al italiano.

Albafica D' la Rose, aquel joven cuya belleza embobaba a muchos y era la envidia de todas y el no había sido la excepción. Cada que le miraba pasar sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo, deteniéndose siempre en ese hermoso rostro que parecía tallado por la mismísima diosa Afrodita, quien hasta se hacia esmerado en ponerle ese pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo para que luciera coqueto. Pero sin importar cuan hermoso fuera o los halagos que recibiera, simplemente no había nada que al joven le llamara la atención, es mas, siempre les reclamaba cuando le decían cumplidos sobre su belleza.

Pero a pesar de ello habían dos personas que no desistían por obtener la atención del hermoso, uno de ellos era Minos Griffon, aquel chico cuya sonrisa aterraba a muchos ademas de ser apodado como el titiritero y el otro, bueno, el otro era el aunque mas que todo lo hacia para "molestar" al de hebras celestes, pero Kardia había notado las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo y sabia que lo único que deseaba era conseguir la atención de aquella belleza pero, las malas decisiones llevaron a perder su única oportunidad de tener el amor del sueco, dejando le el camino libre al noruego que a pesar de los constantes desplantes, golpes y palabras cargadas de veneno, parecía resistirlas una a una.

Algo que el nunca hizo y todo por el temor al que dirán, pero Minos era de esos tipos que le valía poco la opinión de los demás y hacia lo que le viniera en gana; inclusive lo que su familia pensase por estar con otro chico. Resumiendo, el había perdido a quien amaba mientras que el otro había aceptado las espinas de esa hermosa rosa hasta llegar a su centro y reclamarlo como suyo, fue lo que mas le encanto a Albafica, encontrar a alguien capaz de soportar el dolor de sus espinas con tal de estar a su lado y ahora formaban una "linda" pareja, a parecer del italiano.

ㅡ Así que, si lo que deseas es perder a Dégel pues, adelante, yo no te detendré ㅡEl heleno bajo la mirada volvió a tomar asiento, Manigoldo le imito y ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, acompañado solo de algunas rondas mas de alcohol pero eso si, las palabras del otro habían logrado hacer mella en el y sabia que algo debía hacer antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manosㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

No entendía como es que las cosas se habían salido de control en tan poco tiempo, simplemente no entendía como de estar en el living platicando con su amigo, le habían llevado a estar en la sala de espera de aquel hospital. Tanto ella como Garnet se encontraban rezando porque todo saliera bien con el parto.

ㅡ "Dégel..." ㅡSus ojos aguamarina no se despegaban de aquella puerta, esperanzada de que alguien saliera y les dijera el estado de su amigo pero nada de eso sucedíaㅡ

Todo había sucedido tan de repente, habían estado platicando sobre cosas triviales cuando de repente el menor se había empezado a sentir mal, había empezado a sufrir fuertes contracciones ademas de que un liquido extraño se corría por entre sus piernas, lo peor vino cuando este perdió el equilibrio y sus gritos se hicieron mas fuertes y mientras esperaban la ambulancia el cuerpo del peliverde ya se había empapado en sudor, la sangre brotaba copiosa por la entrada donde el bebé quería salir, y ahora helos ahí, esperanzadas por recibir noticias, Garnet no había dejado de llorar en todo ese rato mientras que ella trataba de hacerse la fuerte aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la angustia.

 **Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Neliel621:** Perdonalo, es que Kardia se me cayo cuando era chiquito y por eso es asi de menso :´v en fin... xD creo que las cosas van a salir bien para ellos ... quizá... (?) Muahahaha... xD perdona, es que conmigo nunca se sabe que ira a pasar :´3 en fin.. Manigoldo perdió a la rosita por idiota y Minos como es medio acosador y masoquista, termino conquistando a ese hermoso bombón!

 **Elsa Lawliet:** Oie! Gracias! Y sip, eso pasara Xd jajaja Arizt haciendo a sufrir a Kardia LOL se lo merece por tonto pero... ella tiene sus limites, tan mala no es y siente pena por el alacrán sabroso :´v

 **Yuli-Chan:** Holis! Gracias por coment! AHHH! A lo que Kardia se refiere... amm es que el no sabe en que ciudad se encuentra Dégel, sabe que esta en Francia porque es mas que obvio, Dégel mismo le dijo que se iria a Francia, pero nunca a que ciudad... Además, si Kardia intentara buscarle o algo asi.. bueno su madre y abuelo se meterían :´v y habría desmadre... por eso Kardia no ha movido ni un dedo.

 **Pequebalam:** Vuelvo a explicarlo, Kardia tiene eso en mente, pero no sabe en que ciudad esta Dégel, además de que no ha movido un dedo para buscarle y eso es por miedo a que su madre y abuelo se enteren, ya que a ellos les desagrada la gente de clase baja o media, son los típicos richachones además de que son homofóbicos! :v quien sabe cuantos babies sean xD jajaja

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno... muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el trabajo me consume aunque últimamente ha sido por... motivos bueno... digamos que me volvieron a abandonar ^^ y creanme que no tenía inspiración, no quería hacer nada con relación a mis fics y saben que tampoco escribo cualquier cosa porque jamás les presentaría algo mediocre... Prefiero que sea un capitulo corto pero escrito con el corazón, que algo largo y horrible ewe... En fin, ya me estoy recuperando de eso que me tenia tan mal y poco a poco, o sea en estos días actualizare, :3 tratare de hacerlo seguido, asi como dias antes de que me agarrara esta depresión :´v

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **.**

 **Please Don't Go**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

¿Cuantas horas llevaban ahí adentro atendiendo al francés? No recordaba exactamente y ni ver el reloj servia porque todo eso se había vuelto tan de repente, de un momento a otro la felicidad había desaparecido para dar paso a la angustia. Dejo salir un suspiro y paso su diestra por su rostro para apartarse algunos mechones de cabello que obstruían la vista.

La señal en rojo de la sala de operación seguía sin desaparecer y en esos momentos ya no sabía a que deidad rezarle para que las cosas salieran bien; mordió su labio con fuerza y agacho la cabeza, el flecho volvió a cubrirle la mirada y algunas lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas.

ㅡ "Dios, por lo que mas quieras... " ㅡSus rezos siguieron en silencio mientras esperaba noticias de algún doctor o enfermera, no perdería la fe y se mantendría positivaㅡ "...protégé a Dégel y sus bebés" ㅡSu mano tomo el rosario con cuentas de cristal que llevaba en el cuello, ahora mas que nunca deseaba que el idiota del heleno se encontrara tras esas puertas para apoyar y hacer mas ameno ese momento con el peliverde.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto tras esas puertas el peliverde se encontraba en una enorme habitación blanca y esterilizada, muy fría por el aire y que de no ser por la bata típica de hospital que tenia puesta, se estaría muriendo del frio y la vergüenza, ahí sobre la cama de hospital encontraba con el cuerpo sudoroso, los cadejos del fleco los tenia pegados al rostro por causa del sudor ante las fuerzas que hacia para pujar; las lagrimas descendían por sus rojizas mejillas y se mezclaban con el sudor.

ㅡ Vamos muchacho, tu puedes ㅡEl doctor quien había estado atendiendo su embarazo, Milo Skorpió, le pedía una y otra vez que siguiera pujando mientras que su asistente monitoreaba los signos vitales del menorㅡ Eso es, sigue así, vamos ya casi sale la cabeza

Pero cabeza o no, Dégel no podía con aquello, se mantenía fuertemente agarrado a los barrotes de la camilla mientras gritaba y pujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta teñir su rostro de un fuerte escarlata, las lagrimas salían mas copiosas de sus opacos ojos para nuevamente volver a caer sobre la suave cama y descansar por breves segundos antes de que el doctor le diera la señal.

ㅡ Camus, ¿Cómo van las cosas? ㅡEl mencionado alzo la cabeza y tras chequear los monitores, se volvió a ver al peli azul para decirle que todo estaba en orden con el menor y el bebé de este, aunque había algo mas en su interior, esto alerto al medico se acerco a ver el monitor mientras el de cabellos turquesas pasaba un pequeño aparato con gel sobre la barriga del menor que trataba de recuperar algo de oxigeno Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?

ㅡ ¿Que? ¿Qué sucede? ㅡPregunto alarmado el menor mientras trataba de ver tras la pequeña pantalla que tenia aun lado suyo, el de hebras azul negó y le mostro una sonrisaㅡ

ㅡ Muy pronto lo sabrás, por mientras debemos continuar que este pequeño esta a medio camino ㅡTras su señal el menor volvió a pujarㅡ

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sus manos apretaban lo mas que podía aquellos barrotes frios que era de donde tenia mas apoyo mientras arqueaba la espalda; ante los fluidos como la placenta y sangre, el medico logro terminar de deslizar el cuerpo del bebé. Una vez libre unas enfermeras se acercaron para ayudar al medico, una de ellas tomo al bebé mientras que otra cortaba el cordón umbilical, Dégel por mientras se encontraba tendido sobre la cama con la tez pálida, le costaba respirar pero al menos, cuando logro escuchar el sollozo del recién nacido, sintió como algo en su ser se llenaba de enorme gozo.

ㅡ Aun falta uno mas ㅡLe anunció el medico, Dégel por mientras aparto la mirada de la enfermera que atendía al bebé para fijarla en el peliazulㅡ Al parecer ese pequeño se encontraba muy bien escondido tras su hermano ㅡRespondió con una ligera sonrisa, anticipándose a la pregunta que el otro pensaba hacerleㅡ Descuida, son cosas que suelen suceder en caso de gemelos

Sin entender muy bien el como se les pudo haber pasado por alto algo como eso a su doctor, no le quedo de otra mas que volver al trabajo de parto, aunque esta vez iba siendo menos costoso para él. El primero de los bebés había tenido dificultades por su tamaño, pues tras tener un buen tamaño para el tiempo de gestación de la madre, se encontraba muy bien alimentado y tras ser el primerizo, las paredes del conducto de parto, no estaban muy bien dilatadas para dar paso, al menos con esto las cosas no serian tan difíciles para su hermano. El doctor Skorpió seguía contando hasta diez mientras el menor pujaba, tomaba un breve descanso para luego repetir el mismo proceso hasta anunciarle que la cabeza había salido y que siguiera asi sin detenerse.

Sus quejidos cesaron una vez que un sollozo interrumpió el silencio de la sala, el de hebras verdosas volvió a caer sobre el lecho con la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo bañado el sudor y otros fluidos, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas que intentaba contener; Camus quien estaba a su lado le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo blanco y le felicitaba por el trabajo bien hecho.

ㅡ Son unos bebés muy sanos ㅡLe menciono con orgullo a la futura madre que le vio y sonrió con cansancioㅡ Descansa, yo me hare cargo de ellos ㅡDégel mostro desconforme, quería negarse a hacerlo, el quería ver a sus pequeños pero sus parpados fueron cediendo al cansancio y se fue sumiendo en una oscuridad extrema donde lo ultimo que escucho fueron los sollozos de sus hijos y las ordenes de su doctor para que le trasladaran a una nueva habitaciónㅡ

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras las buenas nuevas se daban en la sala de espera, un hombre de hebras azules se encontraba tirado sobre su cama y con la mirada en el techo; no sabía porque pero sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho y la imagen del peliverde rondaba por su cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en el, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre el rostro de Dégel llegaba a su cabeza y terminaba desesperándose aun más, eso y que las palabras de Manigoldo terminaban por rematarle, ¿en serio estaría bien ver a Dégel con alguien mas? Aquello era una imagen que trataba de mentalizarse, pues fuera hombre o mujer, fuera quien fuera la pareja de su amigo, solo terminaba dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca y una extraña sensación de querer hacer desaparecer a esa persona.

Se levanto furioso del lecho y paso de forma violenta el brazo por su escritorio, tirando y rompiendo sus cosas. Sabia que Dégel estaba en Francia, quería ir tras de él, quería buscarle, hallarle, abrazarle y decirle que no volviera a dejarle, pero el solo pensamiento de que su familia se enterase y atentara contra el otro, le hacia temer, ese era su mayor miedo, perderle.

Pero de una u otra forma acabaría sin estar con el francés. Si enfrentaba a su familia, estos podían hacerle algo al peliverde y si mantenía distancia con este, Dégel terminaría haciendo su vida con alguien más, ¿irónico, no creen?

ㅡ Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea... ¡MALDITA SEA! ㅡTomo su guitarra y la lanzo contra el espejo, haciéndolo añicos y el instrumento en dos pesados; se jalaba el cabello, gruñía y maldecía a todos, parecía león enjaulado, yendo de un lado hacia otro y haciendo destrozos su habitación, importándole muy poco esos objetos cuyo único valor era monetarioㅡ ¿Porque tuviste que irte?

Su pregunta ignorada, pues no había nadie en todo el mundo que pudiera darle al menos una pista del porque el otro había tomado tal decisión, o bueno, la única persona que lo sabía, se negaba a darle la información que necesitaba. Maldecía a esa tipa porque no le decía el paradero exacto de Dégel, pero esta insistía en que solo lo haría, el momento en que aceptara a los cuatro vientos sus verdaderos sentimientos, el momento en que enfrentara a sus demonios y dejara de ser manipulado por su familia con su tonta ideología. Su celular que empezó a sonar, el heleno lo ignoro varias veces pero ante la insistencia decidió contestar de mala gana, imaginándose que podía tratarse de aquella tipa que era su supuesta novia.

ㅡ ¿Que mierdas quieres? ㅡContesto de mala gana, la persona de la otra línea guardo silencio por varios minutos que parecieron eternos para el griegoㅡ Mira, si no vas a decir nada voy a colgar, no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en...

ㅡ _No tienes porque contestarme de esa manera tan grosera, Skorpió..._ ㅡEl griego resoplo con molestia y se paso la mano con el rostro, después de tanto tiempo aquella mujer del demonio se aparecía para llamarle y joderle aun mas el genioㅡ

ㅡ ¿Qué demonios quieres, maldita mocosa? ㅡLa mujer tras el otro lado de la línea soltó una risa burlona, avivando aun mas el enojo del heleno quien solo le amenazo con colgarle sino le decía el motivo de su llamadaㅡ Habla ahora o te mando a la mierda

ㅡ _Tu siendo tan grosero y yo que estaba por darte otra oportunidad_ ㅡEl mayor se trago sus ganas de volver a insultarle y trato de calmarse, la castaña solo reía tras el móvil mientras escuchaba las maldiciones del otroㅡ _¿Ya dejaste de maldecirme?_ ㅡLe pregunto risueña, el moreno solo le saco su madre cosa que no le molesto a la otra, ya estaba acostumbrada a que ese hombre idiota le insultase de tal manera, lo malo es que esos insultos solo le causaban graciaㅡ _Como por fin has dejado de insultarme, me tomare mi turno para hablar_

No era algo que deseaba e inclusive pensaba que aun no era momento para interceder, pero ante los sucesos ocurridos y el estado de su amigo, sentía que debía de darles un pequeño empujón a ese par de tortolos tontos, además de brindarle su bendición y protección a ese niño con cuerpo de hombre, aunque de ahora en delante debía de jugar muy bien sus cartas, pues sabía que la familia de Kardia no se tomarían muy bien las cosas si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado en su maquiavélica cabeza.

ㅡ _Escúchame bien Kardia_ ㅡSu tono risueño había cambiado a uno mas serio y frio, alertando al peli azul de que la cosa iba muy en serioㅡ _Por una vez, basta de juegos, te estoy dando una ultima oportunidad para que..._

ㅡ ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso que me pides! ㅡLa otra solo guardo un silencio y breve y le advirtió, de manera cortante, que no volvería a interrumpirleㅡ

ㅡ _¡COMPORTATE COMO EL HOMBRE QUE ERES!_ ㅡEstaba cansada de tantas excusas, ni siquiera se contuvo para gritarle y a mas de uno termino asustando con ese grito furico que dio, inclusive el heleno temblóㅡ _Te estoy dando una ultima oportunidad y lo he hecho solo por Dégel..._ ㅡLo había pensado muy bien luego de verle descansar en su nueva habitación, nunca le había visto tan pálido y débil, ese no era el chico que ella conocía y adoraba con todo su ser, parecía que la vida se le iba y todo por sus esfuerzos en dar a luzㅡ

ㅡ ¿Q-que... que le sucedió a Dégel? ㅡLa otra guardo silencio, alertando al moreno aun mas y haciéndole creer que esa dolencia en su pecho significaba algoㅡ ¡Arizt, responde maldita sea!

ㅡ _Solo toma tu decisión, Kardia, solo hazlo de una buena vez_ ㅡNuevamente el silencio volvió a hacerse presente en ambos, uno pensando en su respuesta y la otra esperando por ella, pero al ver que el otro no decía nada decidió volver a hablar y dando su brazo a torcer, al menos un pocoㅡ _Te daré tres horas para que lo pienses bien_

ㅡ Arizt, escúchame ㅡLa castaña no lo hacia, ese era un ultimátumㅡ

ㅡ _Dentro de tres horas llegara uno de mis choferes por ti, el te llevara al aeropuerto_ ㅡ¿Al aeropuerto? el otro no entendía el porque tanto misterio, pero sabia que si interrumpida a la otra terminaría peorㅡ _Aunque se muy bien que, a penas pongas un pie cerca de la puerta tu madre o tu abuelo te bombardearan con preguntas, diles la verdad_ ㅡVolvió a hacer otra pausa, pero esta vez fue porque una de las enfermeras se le acerco para comentarle algo sobre el estado del menor, Kardia simplemente se mantenía callado pero algo en su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escucho parte de la conversación ajenaㅡ _En fin, solo afrontalos y huye de ellos, mi chofer se encargara de lo demás pero... Cuidado con querer engañarme, Antares, porque si llegas a querer verme la cara, no volverás a ver a Dégel, pero si haces lo correcto, me encargare de que las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes y tu familia no se meta... Piénsalo..._

Quería quejarse, decirle que todo eso era una locura pero la otra no le dio tiempo de nada pues ya había cortado la llamada, dándole a entender que el tiempo que le había dado para que tomara una decisión, empezaba ahí. En ese momento eran las siete de la noche, ahora mas que nunca maldecía a la castaña y a sus juegos mentales con sus millones de reglas puestas, sabía que ella no era alguien fácil de engañar y que tenia gente trabajando para ella en todos lados, pues siempre se enteraba de todo.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mientras tanto la castaña se encontraba contra la pared, tenia la mirada perdida en el techo y con el celular aun en mano, tan solo esperaba que el otro tomara la decisión correcta. Volteo a ver hacia el reloj de pared, era de esos típicos redondos, con el marco negro y el centro blanco, no tenia los números sino que las típicas rayitas grandes y pequeñas; sonrió para si misma, ya quería que las horas pasaran y saber el resultado, el griego no podría engañarle porque de ser así, alguien en esa mansión le informaría o de caso contrario, que este afrontara a su familia, ella misma tomaría cartas en el asunto contra los Antares, después de todo, tenia poderosas cartas que le hacían las de ganar.

ㅡ Toma una sabia decisión, mi querido Kardia ㅡSu mirada aguamarina brillo con malicia antes de regresarse a la habitación donde estaba su amigo para darle un ultimo vistazo antes de dejarle con Garnet, pues aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer, además de que a la mañana siguiente iría por compras para los recién nacidos, entre otras cosasㅡ

 **.**

Ya solo el tiempo daría el resultado absoluto, ahora solo quedaba esperar pacientemente, tomar las decisiones correctas y saber jugar muy bien las cartas. Pues así como estas podían ayudarles contra sus enemigos, si estas eran usadas en el momento equivocado, podría terminar derrumbando todo su arduo trabajo.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Hola a todos los que siguen este fic! Lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado pero como siempre es el trabajo, solo que en esta ocasión se le unieron algunos asuntos personales, :´v en si, me abandonaron y con ello mi inspiración y ganas se escribir se fueron, pero poco a poco me he ido recuperando con la ayuda de una gran amiga :v si mija, si lees esto, hablo de tu... maldita mocosa...! -le da un cabezazo-

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no se olviden de comentar! y en estos días hay capitulo de Esclavo de tu amor!


End file.
